


A Noose For the Crow

by Martengapop



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martengapop/pseuds/Martengapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boyles' masquerade ball led Becky Atkin to stumble to a familiar face which later then became the turning point of her life. (Re-post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Masquerade Party

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this story here before, but something came up when I tried to edit the chapters, I got frustrated and decided to delete them all (not a very wise choice, I know). But since I've just posted chapter 14 on Fanfiction.net, I thought why not re-post the whole story here again? Well, so here I am. If you like it leave a review, if you don't, leave a review. Enjoy!
> 
> All errors are entirely my fault.

Being invited to one of the biggest, lavish parties of the year; long back before the outbreak of the rat plague that shook the entire city and nation, that could have been easily considered as one of the perks of being someone from one of the wealthy families in Dunwall. But looking at their current circumstances back then, given to the fact that they lived in the midst of the crumbling of an Empire, Becky wasn't sure if that could be considered as one.

The entire city was on the brink of losing its foundation. With Empress Jessamine passing six months prior, Dunwall had become nothing but pen of corpses, an asylum for the mad nobles and weepers; a hiding place for citizens in revolt, while a stage for the Empress' own Lord Spymaster, Hiram Burrows, who rose to power to become the Lord Regent since Emily Kaldwin was still nowhere to be found. To sum it up, it was like Dunwall was holding a party for chaos and madness alike, and everyone was cordially invited.

And back talking about being invited to a big, lavish party, amidst the situation, ever since three weeks ago, the Boyles had already sent out the invitation to their so-called soirée that was going to be held in their private mansion in the Estate District. Becky was about to make herself some tea when the invitation for the masquerade party had arrived. Something that her older sister, Hannah, found it exciting, the minute she got the invitation, the minute she dashed off to their boutique to designed herself her own costume for the party after had dropped by to her house just to squealed excitedly, whilst Becky could only snicker upon seeing her reaction.

And if one could be perfectly honest, Becky didn't know why, but there was this inkling that told her that this was something that she wouldn't want to miss. As a person who wasn't a fan of parties, she found it particularly odd though that hunch was pretty much that drove her to agree to attend the party even before Hannah could have made an attempt to coax her out just like the usual. That, and the fact that it was a masquerade party, which meant that she could hide behind her mask without people knowing of her identity. Now that was something that Becky could consider as a perk.

See, the Atkins were not highborn like the Boyles, or the Pendletons, or the Brimsleys, no. In order that they could be invited to Dunwall Tower for a feast alongside with other wealthy and aristocratic families, Becky's parents had to work twice as hard to earned to what they have achieved back then. Her father, Walter Atkin, was a notable chemist and an alumni at the Academy Of Natural Philosophy which where he had met his friend and fellow colleague, Anton Sokolov, back when they were still working under Esmond Roseburrow.

Her mother, Eliza, on the other hand, was someone with a dream of becoming one the most famous designers in Dunwall, and had happened to successfully achieved that dream by opening her first boutique, Atkin Allure, ever since twenty-one years ago. The boutique that passed on to Becky and Hannah after their parents' death eight years ago.

Becky was only twenty when it happened; Hannah was twenty-two. It was a tragic loss that left a huge hole in both of their hearts, but that didn't stop them from leaving their marks on this world. With the support of Sokolov, who was probably the only person who had looked after them, the Atkin sisters relentlessly worked from nine-to-five just to uphold their family's name when people were starting to doubt about their capability. Worked as hard as their parents had done before them, thus just in three years short, the two managed to prove to those people that they were utterly mistaken.

Three weeks had passed by like a blink of an eye, as Becky gazed at her own reflection in the mirror in her apartment for one last time that night. She was thinking of wearing pants for the party, but had scratched the idea last minute before sewing, since she thought it had been quite a time since the last time she wore a dress. And so the young Atkin ended with a striped aubergine velvet gown with high collar, and tape lace inserted bodice, and trained skirt that she took inspiration from one of her mother's early design whilst had been looking at the boutique's archives.

Shooting one last wistful smile to herself, Becky then proceeded to put on her elaborate white mask that she had painted by herself the morning before. Hiding her face perfectly, though it was still ample to show her bright grey eyes underneath.

Finally satisfied with her appearance, the blonde haired woman eventually headed downstairs to meet up with her sister who had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes outside of her house, as the sound of her foot tapping impatiently was the first thing that Becky's ears could perceive before she could hear her saying,

"What took you so long?" Hannah asked equally in boredom and exasperation. Her mask had been taken off, as Becky could see it resting above her head as if it was a headband.

Becky only smirked under her mask upon hearing that. "Says the person who took almost an hour to prepare her hair," she countered.

"Ugh, fine, fine, let's get going. We don't want to be late," Hannah suggested as she dropped her mask back to her face again. Concealing her heart-shaped face in one motion, as she jumped in into the car with Becky followed suit, chuckling.

With that, both of the Atkin sisters set their destination straight to the Boyle mansion in their rented rail car that Hannah's boyfriend, Lewis Alcott, had kindly arranged for the sisters from weeks ago.

The trip only took ten minutes from her apartment to the Estate District, the next thing she knew, the sight of the floating lights and multi-colored fireworks began to stampede her sight as she peered out of the window upon arriving at Greasely Boulevard. And once again, she had to give credit for what the Boyle had done to their house was superlative. She couldn't almost believe such sublimity existed at such hard times, even Hannah couldn't hide her excitement behind her mask once they have arrived at the mansion.

"You think anyone'll recognize us in these?" Hannah motioned her head to their costumes as the two proceeded to the mansion after giving their invitations at the entrance.

Becky shrugged, eyes still scrutinizing every inch of the mansion as she replied, "Besides Lewis, let's cross our fingers that no one else will. I'm tired of being asked to paint them or something."

"You're no fun. Well, at least not after a few glasses," her sister teased which only earned her a comical chuckle from her.

"Oh, come on, sis, that was one time!"

"One time and you nearly ruined Thalia Timsh's party for it!" Hannah chimed in mirth, while Becky could only shake her head as the memories began to come rushing in. By the stars, why did she had to bring that up?

It was when Thalia celebrated her twenty-fourth birthday when Becky had drunk too much of the Tyvian wine that night. She couldn't remember what happened after that, though she did remember being taken to the nearest ward by both Hannah and Sokolov for breaking her left ankle. After the occurrence, Thalia had never invited her to one of her parties again ever since. Though she didn't mind about that, as Hannah often told her, Thalia's party often ended up boring anyway.

Arriving in front of the main entrance, Becky and Hannah gave a respectful nod to the hulking guard that was guarding the door, as he kindly opened the soaring door for the two of them. They also exchanged nods to a couple who were entering the mansion alongside the two sisters, where Becky instantly noticed that the two women were wearing costumes from Atkin Allure.

 _If only they knew that the people beside them are the sisters who happened to own and designed those costumes,_ Becky thought funnily.

Upon entering the grand foyer, she was welcome with the sound of music that echoed in the air; the sight of three guests talking to what it sounded almost stilted in her opinion, and the Wall of Light that was guarding the staircase to the upper level. Now that was something she hadn't seen before. But aside of those, it was the still the same mansion that never stopped making Becky's jaw dropped slightly upon seeing the vast interior and its opulent furnishings. Though her personal favorite was the ornate glass ceiling, where she could see the skies alighting from the fireworks above.

"I'm going to find Lewis, he said he'll be waiting for me in the smoking room," her sister suddenly announced after signing the guest book.

Becky could feel her brows furrowed upon hearing that. "What? You're going to leave me by myself?"

"Pst, no need to be timid, Biby, you know these people as much as I do."

"Yeah, but not with their masks. How am I supposed to guess who wears what?"

Hannah merely crossed her arms upon seeing her sister's reaction. Becky couldn't see it, but she knew well that behind her mask, she was smirking like crazy.

"Are you trying to stop me from seeing my boyfriend because you're jealous that you have none?"

"Me? Jealous? Really, Han?"

Hannah chuckled behind her mask as she took a step towards her. "You'll be okay, sis. Just come find us if these people keep pestering you to paint them," she appeased. "And besides, you have your mask on, no one's going to know that it was you."

Well, Hannah was right. One of the reasons why Becky agreed to attend this party, after all, was because it was a masquerade party. So as long as she kept her head low and all, she crossed her fingers nobody would recognize her.

Eventually, she exhaled softly before nodding her head, "Fine. Say hello to Lewis for me."

Hannah was already walking away from where she stood, as she waved her hand to her and said, "Will do!"

Alone, Becky eventually decided to head to the banquet hall since she had been thirsting for a glass of wine. For an appropriate amount, of course, she thought she had enough of being dragged to the ward by her sister to once a lifetime.

She found the hallway as a boisterous place of guests revel in the evening; the sound of continuous gossips and laughter from every room Becky passed through somehow managed to silence the music that she previously had heard, as here she could scarcely hear the violin playing in the background. And truth to be told, gossips like these were one of the few reasons why Becky would always send her sister alongside with her parents every time they had asked her and Hannah to come with them to some parties, for Becky would rather be at home and paint. Well, except when it was being held at Dunwall tower or when she felt like going. And this party could be considered as one of the cases where she felt like too.

Becky had already heard the rumors from her sister that the Boyles would be wearing the same costume in different colors that night; Lydia would be in the white costume, Waverly in black, and Esma in red. So, thanks to her sister's information, she then knew that the person that was about to pass her in the hallway was none other than Waverly Boyle herself. And at that, she deliberately quickened her pace as in order to avoid the Boyle woman.

Though unfortunately, it seemed that the lady fortune wasn't in her favor that night.

"Rebecca Atkin, enjoying the party, dear?" Waverly asked as they met face to face, and all that Becky could think of was how on earth that she could recognize that it was her. But then she remembered that it was her party, Becky's guess was that the woman may have found information about guests that were coming over and their costumes to get more acquainted with her guests.

"Good evening, Lady Boyle. Yeah, I certainly enjoy the party," Becky answered reluctantly with eyes rolling. It was a good thing it was a masquerade party, maybe she should consider wearing a mask on a daily basis so she could tease some people.

"Thank you, my dear." Becky couldn't guess if the woman was really flattered by the compliment or was it a pack of lies. As she had already aware before, the Boyles probably received more compliments than they should have anyway. "I haven't seen Hannah, where is she anyway?" Waverly suddenly inquired again.

"Oh, she is with Lewis in the smoking room."

"Oh, silly me, of course, Hannah is with Lewis," Waverly laughed vehemently behind her mask. "Anyway, I have to go. Grab some drink, dear, try to loosen out a little, will you?"

 _Loosen out a little? Is she asking for a party pooper?_ She thought to herself.

With that, Waverly gracefully took off and once again, leaving her alone on the long and crowded hallway. Though she thought her own company was way better than being with her, and also thank the strictures that their encounter went relatively short.

Though she had to admit, it was rather odd hearing those words came out of the mouth of Waverly Boyle, for she had never been that… blithe, perhaps? Maybe she was drunk?

But enough about her.

Becky then continued to head to her original destination: the banquet hall, where she could see several guests were in the middle of enjoying their meal and wine—and again while gossiping when she had arrived in the room. Ugh, seriously was there anything better to do for them besides gossiping?

Without dilly-dallying, Becky quickly fetched herself a glass of wine from the buffet table before scurried away back to the foyer, since the banquet hall was just too noisy for her to handle.

As she had found her way back to the foyer, her ears once again found that dulcet tone. And a small smile instantly appeared on her face as she took the opportunity to let her eyes wander until her ears caught to the sound of some several guests who were in the middle of discussing High Overseer Campbell's death that happened a week ago.

His body was found in the Office of the High Overseer's dining room with eyes shot wide open and a strong smell of wine coming out his mouth. Poisoned, without a doubt, was the cause of his death, but by whom? And why? And the fact that Sokolov was still missing only made her face dropped in glum.

He was reported missing by Hannah when she had found him missing from his apartment a while ago. When asked, none of his guards swore that they saw a thing about his disappearance, it was like as if he was being pulled into the void. And ever since that, Becky had been nothing but worried sick. And the question was, how couldn't she? Sokolov was like an uncle to her, especially ever since her parents' death.

Even though many times Becky had told him that she didn't agree with some of his methods regarding using test subjects for his researches, or somehow his obsession with the Outsider, or his partnership with Bundry Rothwild, but still, he was someone that used to looked after her and her sister. The man was like a family, despite for his unconventional behavior.

As her mind once again wandered off, suddenly her attention diverted to the newly arrived guests could be seen entering the mansion from the main door, and ironically, in such orderly fashion. There was this woman with a plain mask who entered the mansion with a man with a white tailored costume with a walking stick, followed by a woman with a dark fuchsia costume that made a small run towards the hallway, before the last person could be seen entering the building with his hands folded to his back. And upon his entrance, Becky could feel her gaze went solely to him, since in her opinion, his costume stood out from most of the guests in the party. Something that instantly caught her attention.

He was wearing a rather odd and frightening mask. It almost reminded her of a human skull that had painted in black with a few hints of gold, that somehow matched to his blue-black colored coat that swathed his well-built physique perfectly. Making him look equally terrifying and dashing in her honest opinion.

She could see he was signing the guest book with his left tattooed hand that appeared vague to her, due to her position that practically meters away from him. Then shortly after signing the guest book, he straightened his posture back before proceeding to made his way towards the hallway with head inspecting his surroundings. And that was when his mask found hers.

Becky was transfixed at the stare; she didn't know what to do though eventually she chose to nod at him, as that was the niftiest move she could think of. And much to her surprise, he nodded back at her, as their masks lingered for a brief second before Becky dropped his gaze to look down to her feet.

With a grin on her face, all that Becky could think of was how wonderful if she could paint him. She was thinking about how to engage a conversation with him: should she start by saying who she was? Or just directly told him that she was interested in painting him?

Either way, she thought she had to tell Hannah about this, hoping that maybe—just maybe that she recognized this man.

After the man had disappeared in the crowds, Becky instantly launched herself to the smoking room in a brisk pace. Upon arriving in the room, there she found Hannah and Lewis stood near the fireplace with a drink in their hands; while the other tied together in a knot. They didn't seem to be noticing her arrival, but Becky was about to change that.

"Hannah, Hannah, you have to see this! I think I've found my new painting object!" Becky announced her presence in the room though it wasn't loud enough to make people stared at her, as she shook her older sister's arm.

"What? Who? What did you see?" Hannah asked in bafflement after handing Lewis her wine glass.

"Lewis, may I borrow my sister for a while?" she asked kindly to her sister's boyfriend without bothering to answer Hannah's question first.

The tall auburn man could only chuckle as he nodded kindly, "By all means, Becky."

After she had given the permission, Becky instantly dragged Hannah's arm outside the room whilst eyes seeking for the man with the scary mask. To her favor, she found him in the banquet hall with hand holding a glass of wine as he stood stock-still near the door that led to the courtyard.

"Okay, now what's with something that I have to see?" Hannah asked as they had stopped near the hall's entrance.

Becky cautiously gestured with her thumb as she inquired, "Do you recognize that man in that mask?"

"Him?" she motioned with her head once her eyes found him.

"Yes, the man with the scary mask!"

Becky could see as her sister began to inspect the man. She thoroughly eyed him from head to toe though to her misfortune, all that Hannah came up was a shake of her head, "Hmm... sorry to disappoint you, sister, but I have no idea who he is."

Disappointed, Becky frowned in dismay. "Aw, damn it. It's okay, Han."

The Atkin sisters only stood there in silence then, their attention still fixated on that mysterious man, wondering who he might be. Suddenly, they could see he changed his course to head outside after placing his glass on a nearby table. And Becky could feel Hannah brushed her arm on hers upon seeing that.

"He's going to the garden, you should approach him there!" Behind Hannah's mask, Becky could see her gray eyes twinkled in pure enthusiasm, though her suggestion only made Becky thinking.

"What should I say then? 'Hello, you look dashing in that mask, could I paint a portrait of you?'" Becky replied in sarcasm.

Hannah shrugged, "I guess?"

"I— I don't know. Wouldn't that be awkward?"

"You will never know if you never try. No pain, no gain, dear sister," she encouraged keenly, while Becky could only freeze in her place in the middle of thinking Hannah's words. "C'mon, Becky, you could do it!"

Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, right? Besides, if he turned out to be a douche or a mere spoiled rich bastard, she could have always left him be. But again, Hannah was right: no pain, no gain.

"Okay, okay, I'll go," Becky let out a long exhale at her decision. "Wish me luck, Han."

"Attagirl. I'll be cheering for you from here, Becky!" she exclaimed as Becky had started to make her way toward the door with fingers crossed and lips kept chanting silent prayers to the Abbey. By the strictures, she couldn't believe she was actually going to approach him.

"Well, here goes nothing." With one last look to her sister over her shoulder, Becky took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

As Becky stepped her foot outside of the mansion, there she instantly found the man talking and handing a man with the wolf mask a letter that she couldn't recognize at first. But after she inspected the man one more time thoroughly, Becky realized the man with wolf mask was none other than Lord Montgomery Shaw, and once again, all thanks to her sister's information.

"Pendleton is a gutless, lying sack of shit. I hope he's paying you well for this," Lord Shaw scorned as he went down the stairs to the center of the courtyard, which the man and Lord Shaw's guards followed from behind.

Becky could feel her brow raised upon hearing Pendleton's name. _So he's one of Pendleton's man?_ She asked herself.

But even before her question could be resolved, suddenly she could see the quartet converged in the middle, as one of Lord Shaw's guard presented the man and Lord Shaw a box with two pistols in it.

_Wait a second, they are going to have a duel?!_

"A contest of honor will take place between this anonymous gentleman acting for the challenger, Lord Treavor Pendleton…" _So he is indeed one of Pendleton's men,_ Becky said to herself, "and Lord Shaw, the challenged party. You will each turn and proceed to the marked positions, and remain facing away from each other as I count to three. You may then turn and fire at—" But even before the guard could finish his words, Lord Shaw intercepted by simply dismissively waved his hand to him and said,

"Get on with it. I'll kill this fool and we could all go back inside."

"Sorry m'lord," his bodyguard apologized as he closed the box. "We shall proceed."

To Becky's dismay, the man didn't utter a single word in reply. He simply marched to his position in dead silence with his pistol drawn without bothering to inspecting if it was loaded, no. He just stood there facing front with the audacity that Becky found it both impressive and worrying.

 _No, this is bad,_ Becky thought. _There's a party inside and they're outside killing each other's arse off?!_

"Wait!" Becky burst out which causing all four heads to turned to her in one motion. "You can't just kill each other while there's a party inside!?"

Of course, Shaw merely sneered at that. "You worry too much, lady," he gave a mirthless chuckle then, his mask once again finding his opponent's "This _is_ what we call the real party."

Ignoring her protests, both men proceeded to turn away from each other on their marked positions. And judging from how the scary masked man changed his stance where his feet were inches apart and toes slightly pointed outward, it almost looked like as if he was ready to kill. Which was bad.

With both men have set up in their position, one of Shaw's bodyguard proceeded to begin the countdown, "Three!"

Becky could feel the rhythm of her heart palpating upon hearing that; her palms clammy from the sudden nervousness.

"Two."

"This is bad, this is so bad," Becky whispered to herself, before she instantly shut her eyes tight. Anticipating for the final countdown, since she just didn't have the stomach to watch someone got shot at that very evening.

"One!"

A moment later she could hear the sound of the gunshot being emitted. Something that made Becky nearly jump in her place though all of a sudden, everything went quiet. Too quiet, Becky couldn't help but open her eyes slowly just to check if there was still a living person stood there in the yard though upon seeing Lord Shaw already lay motionless on the ground, Becky could feel as if she was about the faint as she gasped in horror.

"By the Abbey!" Becky exclaimed with eyes wide. To her surprise, she could see the man had already stood next to her. He was in the middle of hiding the pistol under the coat he was wearing when Becky had asked, "Is—is he dead?"

He shook his head. "No, he isn't. He's just unconscious," the man simply replied in what it sounded to be a vague Serkonan accent.

Becky could feel a slight relief upon hearing that though that didn't mean that she was going to drop the subject just like that.

"But how? I heard a gunshot?"

"He missed, and I shot with my sleeping dart instead," he said while motioning his head to a strange looking crossbow that was fastened to his belt.

And Becky's brow twitched at that. A sleeping dart? Why, this man seriously began to pique her interests.

"Why?" she simply asked.

"The man was only bluffing, and he's not worth of my time," he replied plainly, mask meeting hers for the second time that night, before he added, "So, it's no use killing him."

She snorted. "Huh, now you're sounded like an Assassin."

He was only silent at that, before he averted his gaze to the unconscious aristocrat that was in the middle of being inspected by his own guards.

And so then came the awkward silence that began to linger as none spoke a single word afterward. Though that was about to change when Becky exhaled heavily as she had mustered up the courage to say what was her original intention earlier. She thought it was better to do it, before he had managed to slip back to the party.

But while the words sounded perfectly formed in her head alas, there went her nervous habit that came meddling in; twisting her words like a mere prattle, if she could do a facepalm back then, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, it's just… okay, I know this will sound crazy, but I came here to the courtyard because I thought your mask looks impressive and all when I first saw you entering the foyer. And I don't know, but I have this crazy idea about painting you. And I also—"

"What did you say?" Asked the man with the deep voice, interfering her words even before she could finish them. Though she didn't blame him, even she couldn't understand what she was saying back then.

Taking a deep breath, Becky spoke again with a timorous voice. And she made sure to cough up her words more slowly. "What I was saying is that, can I paint a portrait of you?"

In Becky's expectation, his answer would be a rejection before he went back inside to the party. Leaving her like a fool for that blabber that she always did when she was nervous, but when instead she could see him closing the distance between them, Becky found it there was something amiss about the situation.

And her speculation turned out to be correct when she heard him saying, "Rebecca Atkin?"

And Becky could feel her mouth fell open behind her mask.

Becky freaked out at the question; her eyes widened underneath her mask, her pulse raced as her mind only asked for one question: how on earth did he know that it was her?

"How—who's asking? W—who are you?!" Becky stuttered in horror as she took a step back from him.

He must've realized the fear that had dawned on her, the man simply held up his palms to her as his own way to show that he meant no harm as he said, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to frighten you, but I have a colleague that asked me to search for you here."

"And who would that be?" Becky proceeded to ask. Her mind was in complete disarray by these absurd things she had heard from him, she couldn't even think about that 'colleague' that he was talking about.

Though it turned out, his answer was the least person that she could think of.

"Anton Sokolov."

End of chapter 1


	2. A Familiar Face

"What?" Becky was sure had heard him saying Anton Sokolov, but was he? Was she started hearing things?

"He also wanted me to tell this to you; _Semper fortis._ "

She stared at him bug-eyed at that. _Always brave._ That was the Latin phrase that Sokolov had written to her on her sixteenth birthday! And Becky knew well, she and Sokolov were the only ones who knew the word.

"How do you know that phrase?" she asked, taken aback.

"I could explain, but not here. I'm afraid they have ears everywhere," he answered whilst eyes inspecting their surroundings.

"And where is that they don't have ears?" she inquired with eyes following his.

The man eventually sighed. "I think I know a place. Follow me," he replied as he had started to walk towards the door.

Becky merely froze in her place like a gargoyle as her mind went deep in her thoughts. What if he was using Sokolov to get her? But to think again, if he knew that phrase word, maybe he indeed had told the truth?

"Look," the man closed their distance again as he could feel her hesitation, while she still remained in her place. "I promise you that I won't kill you—or let alone to hurt you. I made a promise to him."

"So you are indeed an Assassin…" But even before she could utter another word, suddenly her eyes found the image of the tattoo on his left hand. Only then, when she could make out what the image was.

"Wait…" Becky said as she pointed her finger to his hand in horror, "that's the Mark of the Outsider. How did you get that? You worship him?"

And he quickly shoved his marked hand inside of his pocket before proceeding, "It's a long story, but please, just follow me and have my word that I won't harm you," he assured her.

Should she? But even if the man turned out to be dangerous, she just couldn't set aside the mention of Sokolov's name. Was he still alive? If he did, where was he? She was desperate for such information. And she thought if this was the price that she had to pay; conversing with an anonymous man in a secluded place, then so be it.

Taking a deep breath, Becky eventually nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but if you try anything…" Becky threatened him with a glare. Though it was a shame that he couldn't see it.

"I know, now follow me."

At his instruction, Becky began her pace with heavy steps as she followed him inside the mansion with doubts still somehow clouding her judgment. Was this a right thing to do? What if he turned out to be lying? And who in the world was he? Well, she was about to find out.

As the two made their way out of the banquet hall, Becky surreptitiously seized the opportunity to scout for her sister's whereabouts as they passed through the smoking room, but again, it turned out fortune didn't favor her side, as Hannah was nowhere to be found amongst the flock of strange masks.

It seemed she was going to face this then...

A few moments later, she found him halting his movement as it appeared to be that they had finally arrived at their destination: the bathroom.

Becky gave him a funny look from behind her mask at that, as she gestured mockingly towards the bathroom door. "Here?"

"Do you have another place in mind?" he retorted irritatedly. Great, he was annoyed.

Becky lowered her head down, "No."

With that, Becky slowly made her way inside the cramped bathroom as in an avoidance of irritating the man much longer before he soon followed in one swift motion. Once they were inside, both of them simply stared at each other; each waiting for the other one to say something though eventually Becky became the one to break them.

"Alright, now what?" Becky questioned with hands on her hips. Though when he was about to answer, she interfered by simply raising her hand. "You know what, I need some answers first: who are you, what do you want, and how in the world you can have the Outsider's Mark on you hand?!" Becky inquired in a rather impatient tone.

If Sokolov really had sent him to her instead of meeting her himself, she needed to know who was this man that he trusted for such task. And since he hadn't taken off his mask yet, Becky thought she would remain the same.

And so the man with the heavy voice began to explain himself elaborately, "My identity is none of your concern, but know this that I'm one of The Loyalists. Our mission is to overthrow the current Lord Regent since he was the one who murdered the Empress and kidnapped Emily, _not_ Corvo Attano. What do I want? I'm here for a mission, I need to identify what is Waverly Boyle wearing tonight for she is Hiram Burrows' mistress and she also aided him to assassinate the Empress. And about this Mark? I'm sorry but I can't tell you about this."

Overwhelmed by his explanation, Becky could feel her eyes widened and mind tangled in a spiraling vine. Right in that moment, she didn't really care about his identity or the Mark on his hand, since the news regarding Waverly Boyle had aided Hiram Burrows in murdering the Empress astounded her. She always knew Waverly was a cunning among her sisters, but she didn't expect that she would do such heinous thing like that.

And she also didn't really believe the news regarding about Corvo Attano, the Empress' former Royal Protector, was the one who murdered Jessamine Kaldwin, for she had met and often chatted with him every time the Atkins visited the Tower. He was also one of a few people that she could consider a friend, but most importantly was the fact that he was the Empress' lover for a very long time. And also if the rumor was also true, the father of Emily Kaldwin.

He had been her protector for twenty years, what could he possibly gain from eliminating her? It didn't make any sense in her opinion. Hearing this new set of information from him, somehow opened her eyes for the possibility that Corvo might've been innocent the whole time.

Becky proceeded to take her mask off in order to get herself some fresh air, causing for her blonde hair to hung perfectly below her shoulders as she blew out her cheeks. Her eyes were fixed on his mask with a small smile as she said,

"To be honest, I never really believed that Corvo is the one who killed her. I've known him for years and I think he wouldn't have the heart to do such monstrous thing to Empress Jessamine and Emily," Becky murmured softly.

"I…" he sighed before nodding his head, concurred with her statement. "You're right. He wouldn't do such thing." Becky swore had heard his voice croaked at the end of his words, but then he quickly cleared his throat before saying, "Miss Atkin, we know that Sokolov had painted Waverly Boyle, that is why I— _we_ kidnapped him for questioning regarding the information. But when we asked him about the color of what Waverly would be wearing tonight, he told us he doesn't know since it is not his thing to listen to that kind of stuff. But then he told us that you might know."

"Wait, wait, wait, so you kidnapped him?!" she had almost shouted, he had to place his large hand on her lips to shut her up.

"Quiet! We had to, Sokolov was siding with the Lord Regent when this is all happened. We needed him for questioning," he said in his own defense before releasing his palm from her pink lips once she was still.

Becky almost had the urge to yell at him again for doing such thing, but hearing his explanation, she somehow found it plausible.

"Yeah," she eventually said as her hands rested on the sink counter. "I heard about he was siding with Burrows, but I find it hard to believe."

"It is the truth, Miss Atkin, though he didn't play his role as pivotal as Lady Boyle did," the man replied casually. "Now, can you tell me what color is Waverly Boyle wearing tonight?" He inquired in a rather sulky tone.

Annoyed by his sudden change of tone, she crossed her arms over her chest before shooting him a glare.

"Why won't you take off your mask?" Becky interjected.

"Don't change the subj—"

"We need to work together in this thing, right? So, I have the right to know who am I working with. Now take off that damn mask," she remarked—or more like commanded.

And the man only exhaled sharply, his back pressed to the door as a deep, low, mirthless chuckle escaping his lips. "You're making my mission a lot harder, Miss Atkin. And trust me, you don't want to know."

She took a step towards him, her face hardened. "Why wouldn't I, hmm?" Becky challenged, sounding almost like a snarl.

Living up to her defiance, the man also took one step closer to her until their faces merely inch apart. "Because there's a possibility that you would storm out of the door and screamed," he replied through clenched teeth, something that almost made Becky restrain herself from him though she kept stood there with courage. "And believe me, the less you know about me the better."

Well, if that was his answer...

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to guess which color she is wearing then," she teased while shrugging nonchalantly.

He growled under his mask while Becky could see his sturdy hands formed into fists. It took him a moment to stop cursing to himself, until suddenly, his mask found her eyes again.

"Fine, you asked for it! But if you scream, I'm afraid I'll have to shut you," he gave her one final warning.

Wasting no time, the man proceeded to take his mask off in just a fluid motion. And as his raven shoulder length hair was freed from his hood, Becky's face drastically changed, looking as if she was seeing a ghost. She could feel her heart thumping in her ears as lo and behold, there stood Corvo Attano right in front of her.

"Lord Protector?" Becky inquired in disbelief as she was still registering to the familiar individual she was seeing, as Corvo was way off course from the person she had in mind. Yes, she had heard the news from the Loudspeakers that Corvo had had escaped Coldridge Prison, but she never expected for him to be there that night.

Though even his presence almost made her totter, but a part of her just couldn't shun from the sense of relief upon seeing him alive.

"Now, can we get back to what we discussed earlier?" he inquired casually, completely ignoring the baffled woman in front of him whilst hanging his mask on his belt. "And it's Corvo. I'm not worthy of that title anymore. I got stripped of my rank, remember?" he replied sarcastically. In another life, maybe she would've laughed at his humor though not in this one.

"Corvo, I—by the stars, it's you."

"Miss Atkin, please, tell me what is Waverly wearing tonight?" Corvo proceeded to press the matter once again. It was obvious that his patience was wearing thin.

Biting her lip in desperation, Becky closed her eyes in defeat. She could've storm off of the bathroom and cried for help, though, but then she remembered what she had already said to Corvo: that she believed that he wouldn't have had the heart to kill the Empress. But still, a man could make up his stories, right?

"How do I know that you didn't kill Empress Jessamine?" she snapped through clenched teeth.

Corvo seemed offended by her question, as he retorted, "You said you believe that I wouldn't do such things!" Corvo replied roughly. "And I didn't do it!"

"But I wasn't there! How can you prove me that you are telling the truth?!"

"Sokolov knows the truth," Corvo muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Ask him if you don't believe me. Ask him who's responsible for Jessamine's death," he challenged her back sardonically before he exclaimed again in rage. "He knows that it was that bastard, Burrows. He hired an assassin to kill her and then used me to cover his dirty work!"

At his words, Becky could feel her face gradually softened. She met his onyx eyes then; a complete color contrast to her gray ones as she began to reconsidering her decisions. Despite her hesitation that had clouded her earlier, someway, somehow, Becky's could feel that Corvo was telling the truth.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing then," she whispered, though it sounded more to herself.

"Tell me," he insisted.

Becky watched as he waited for her answer though somehow, she merely used the opportunity to contemplate.

Looking at him, Becky knew well that he was still the same Corvo that she had used to meet back at the tower before; still holding that same solemn gaze that he emitted from his dark, heavy-lidded eyes though she had never seen him this jaded before. From the way his arched eyebrows drew together, to the way his small lips set in a hard line, it was an ample example of how his life had taken a drastic turn for the past six months.

This man had through so much, she thought. And his expression only made Becky had this sudden urge to hug and pat him on her shoulder for comfort.

By the strictures, how unfair the world was to him.

Becky knew well she had already pissed the heck out of him many times that evening. Taking one deep breath, Becky eventually came up with the decision.

Though she hoped it was the right one.

"She is the woman in the black costume," she finally revealed after a brief silence. "And I hope you aren't considering to kill her."

Satisfied with her answer, she could see the tension on Corvo's face somehow lifted. "No, I won't. It's too risky at a party like this. Though there's this man who claimed to be her lover and asked me to give to him instead."

"Wait, what? What is his name?" Becky asked inquisitively with twitched brows.

"Timothy Brisby."

 _Lord Timothy Brisby?_ As far as she recalled from the gossips she had heard from Hannah, if she wasn't mistaken, Lord Brisby was nothing but obsessed with Waverly. It was a common secret amongst other families that topic was— she wagered that even Waverly herself knew of his affection towards her. But sadly to him, it seemed that Waverly would never return his feelings.

"Wait a second, Waverly never had any relationship with Lord Brisby. He's just her creepy admirer that lurks in her parties just to see her!"

Corvo snorted in return. "Well, I could care less. It's better than dying for all I care."

Taken aback by his words, Becky was about to scold him when she remembered that this woman had helped Hiram Burrows assassinating the Empress, who was also known as, Corvo's lover. If she was in his position, she would have probably said the same.

All of a sudden, Becky could see Corvo's pupils disappeared, leaving his eyes the whitest shade before he turned his head to the door behind him, whilst she could only cringe at the sight.

"By the stars! Corvo, your eyes!"

A few seconds later, his dark eyeballs could be seen returning to its original place, only they were filled with panic. "Someone's coming," he warned.

And Becky gasped at the news. She was in the middle of restraining her panic mode when she could see Corvo's gaze quickly went to the room to observe their surroundings until his eyes landed on the doorknob.

He gestured to the door behind him. "Lock the door!"

Before his words were even finished, Becky was already rushing her way from behind him towards the wooden door. But when she tried to turn the key on the slot somehow it won't budge. With all of her strength she tried, but the door wouldn't lock itself.

"It's stuck!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Let me try," he walked past her and tried as well. Only to their dismay, the key suddenly broke in two pieces. And both could only freeze in their places as they stared at each other in horror.

"Oh great, now you broke the key," she scolded as Corvo merely gazed at the broken key in his hand.

"I didn't do anything!" Corvo retorted angrily. "I only tried to flip the damn thing!"

"That's what I was trying to do earlier!"

"Then why didn't you succeed in your attempt?!" But even before she could answer his question, suddenly his eyes turned white again. "Shit, she's close. We need to hide."

Becky raised her brow in confusion. "She?"

"Hide!" he repeated while looking at his surroundings once more, trying to come up with a plan.

Following his eyes, Becky made a face. "One question: how?"

While Corvo was deep in his thoughts, Becky suddenly got hit by a crazy idea. It was risky, she knew it, but hell, everything about their situation _was_ risky back then.

And so she proceeded to unbutton a few buttons off of her dress which causing for Corvo's brows to furrowed and lips ajar.

"What are you doing...?" he asked as his eyes had landed on her exposed neck.

Becky sighed sharply at his inquiry. "What would people think when they caught a man and a woman talking secretly in the bathroom? Not so good. But," she lifted herself to sit on the counter. "If they caught us kissing or having sex, they somehow…" her hand gesticulating, "well, they somehow kind of okay with it."

Becky could see he somehow hesitated at the idea. Well, if only he knew that he wasn't the only one.

"And this is what you have in mind when I said 'hide'?"

Becky groaned. "Look, Corvo, we don't have to do the sex thing part. Just put your arms around me and just…" When he still remained in place, Becky took the initiation by grabbing the lapels of his coat to pull him closer to her. "Corvo, I'm sorry," she apologized softly in his face.

With their profiles were facing the bathroom door and nose merely inches away from touching, somehow, Becky could still feel that he still hesitated with the idea. But when they could hear footsteps heading towards the bathroom, Corvo quickly moved his head to meet her lips, earning him a soft gasp from her as their lips brushed for the very first time.

Becky could feel he snaked his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to his body while she parted her legs a little in order so that he could stand perfectly facing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hands finding the strands of his dark hair, where it surprised her greatly that his hair would feel this soft even underneath her gloved hands. Next, she slid her palms down to his broad chest where she could feel how strong his muscle was underneath his coat. Which only added more of this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Then all Becky could think of during the kiss was how her sister would react if she'd found out about this. Oh, how Hannah would never stop talking about it for decades, she thought.

As she was starting to lose in his kiss, suddenly the bathroom door burst open.

"Oh, my dear!" Exclaimed a woman, just like what Corvo had already told her earlier, in shock at the scene.

With their lips had already parted, both were trying to catch their breaths as Corvo hid his head on the crook of her neck, an attempt of hiding his identity from the woman. Though he was perfectly hidden, but Becky could only shiver at the feeling of his hot breath tickling her skin. And suddenly it became so hard for her to focus, as she could only stare in wide-eyed at the woman, cursing under her breath when she couldn't recognize who was the person behind the mask.

With hands still resting on his hair, Becky proceeded to break the silence. "I can explain…"

The woman simply lets out an awkward chuckle before she answered, "No, need Miss Atkin. I will just… um…" With that, she quickly closed the door and bolted. And all that Becky remembered was to breathe upon seeing her departure.

After her footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, Corvo finally withdrew himself from her in an awkward manner. While Corvo seemed to have regained control of his breath, hers was still ragged from the kiss; her cheeks flushed red from the embarrassment that she hadn't ever felt before in her life, she could only lower her down with hands on her face.

"Shit, shit, she recognized me." _Great, now people will starting to talk about me,_ she thought. Why if this isn't one of the moments where she felt like she could disappear.

"We didn't have to do that."

"Then what would you have me do? Pretend to pee?" she asked curtly before proceeding to fasten her dress back. "I just risked my reputation for you, will you at least show some damn gratitude?" she muttered in irritation.

"You're right, I'm sorry, miss Atkin. And thank you," Corvo said softly. Something that made Becky slightly feel contrite about the harsh remark she had said earlier to him, her face then softened with a small shook.

The next thing she knew, there she could see him tugging his mask back from his belt. And she instantly took it as a sign that he was leaving soon.

"You're leaving?" she couldn't help but ask after had finished fixing her dress.

Corvo nodded. "The sooner the better."

"So, you're going to give her to Lord Brisby?"

"I guess I will give her to Lord Brisby. I will need to lure her out from the party, though."

"Well, for all I know Waverly's a pretty hard person to talk to, but I think she likes books and knowledge and stuff," Becky informed as she hopped down from the counter.

"Books and knowledge, noted." Corvo cleared his throat then. "Thank you for all your help, Miss Atkin. You've been very helpful."

And Becky waved her hand with a snort. "Please Corvo, I've known you for years and you're a friend. If this could help you to prove them that you're innocent, then I'm glad I could help," she smiled genuinely.

To her surprise, Corvo smiled back to her for the first time in that night. Something that Becky hadn't expect he would do.

It was just brief, but the way his mouth quirked up slightly was enough to rejuvenated his whole look and accentuated that handsome profile of his. Which was quite a sight for sore eyes in her most honest opinion.

"Thank you, Rebecca."

Hearing her first name being spoken from his mouth also brought her full attention to him as the two found each other's eyes, locked in each other's gaze for a good moment until Corvo awkwardly dropped her stare to put his mask back on his face.

He was about to storm out of the bathroom when suddenly, Becky took a hold of his brawny arm. Stopping him from walking away.

"Corvo…" she hesitated at first, but somehow, she chose to tell him anyway. "Please be careful."

He nodded kindly, acknowledging her words as he placed his large, warm hand on hers. "I will try, Rebecca."

With that, Corvo simply went out of the bathroom. Leaving her alone.

End of chapter 2


	3. The Masquerade Is Over

Corvo stepped out of the bathroom with large steps and long exhale as he smoothed his clothes, an attempt just to make sure so that no one had the slightest hint of what had happened while his eyes cautiously watching his surroundings.

Turning his head, he could see Rebecca had just left the bathroom with her white mask on. And at the sight, Corvo's mind suddenly went back to what had happened between the two of them minutes ago in the bathroom.

It was rather odd for him to kiss another woman besides Jessamine—hell, he'd never kissed another woman besides her for the last thirteen years of his life. And to kiss another woman besides her somehow felt wrong; it felt like as if he was cheating on her. But then he remembered that Jessamine had already passed away six months ago, murdered by an assassin that hired by her own Royal Spymaster. And that realization only cut his heart deeply.

And the fact that Emily was still missing only made the situation worst.

Corvo shook his head then, he thought it was neither the time nor the place for him to brought such matter to the table, as he needed to focus on his objective: finding the Boyle in the black costume.

If he ever wanted to end Burrows' reign, he needed to put his personal feelings aside.

And so he began his hunt. Firstly, he stopped by in front of the smoking room to search the room for her. But when he could only see a couple that had just left the room and walked pass by him, he proceeded to pick up his pace again. This time, he thought about going to the foyer.

As he reached his destination, he could see someone descending the gilded staircase and passed the Wall Of Light from the corner of his eye. He spun around to check who the person was, where it turned out that it was none other than Waverly Boyle herself.

Well, what were the chances?

Corvo watched as she headed straight to the parlor, where he quickly snatched the moment to follow the woman while his head forming a plan on how to approach her based on the information about her interests that Rebecca had given him earlier.

But just when he was about to quicken his pace to greet her, suddenly she stopped her tracks and turned around to face him with hands on her hips. At that, Corvo could feel his movement came to a halt at the newly found situation.

"Well, well, following me around now, aren't you?" she inquired in a distinctive honeyed voice with a chuckle. Seeing that, it was obvious that self-esteem was probably not something she lacked.

Corvo gulped, he didn't have the slightest clue what to reply her, and at that moment, he somehow hoped that Rebecca was there to somehow helped him to engage a conversation with her.

"I—uh…"

What a great time to lost at words.

Waverly laughed then, the space between them started to closing in as she teasingly took a step forward. "Cat got your tongue, handsome?"

 _This is bad,_ he thought. _This is very bad._ He didn't expect that Waverly would be a tease like her sister, Esma, and Rebecca hadn't mentioned this.

But before things got more awkward, Corvo decided that maybe it was best to play along at this little game of hers, despite the dicey outcome the could be facing. He thought he couldn't just back down just because of this.

Corvo gave her a deep chuckle then, "Actually, I am lost for words at seeing you in person, Lady Boyle. I never thought you will be this... captivating."

 _Very cheap, Corvo_. He briefly wondered what would Jessamine said if she was here. Either she'd laughed, or wouldn't talk to him for days knowing her.

"My, my, your mother really taught you some manners, wasn't she?" she purred with palm grazing on his muscular chest.

And Corvo could only exhale heavily. Not because of her touch, but rather at this game that he was playing with her. He was taking a huge risk here, but if this was the only way so that he could find Emily and clear his name, then this was the price he was willing to pay just to get the job done.

"Then you would probably be interested in what other 'manners' I have," Corvo remarked in a low voice, it almost sounded he was growling seductively.

Waverly closed their distance between them until their chest met. Her hands found his mask as she caressed it with the back of her gloved hand as he could see she tiptoed to reached his ears.

"Would you care to show me?" Waverly whispered deliciously in his ear, something that sent shivers down to his spine alongside with cringe.

Taking a deep breath, he strived to cling on to his composure at this little charade he was playing with her. He had thought about placing his hand on her chin, but quickly diminished the idea as he simply said,

"If you are more than willing to, then lead the way."

In an instant, he could feel Waverly grabbed for his hand to hers as she dragged him with a small run towards the hallway.

On their way, he could see some heads turned and whispered to each other upon their passing. And all Corvo could think of was that it was only good that this was a masquerade party, or else… well, he didn't even want to imagine what else.

When he had arrived at the banquet hall, he could feel all eyes once again on him though his was only set for one person: Rebecca. There he found her, standing just near the door, talking with two other people which he instantly assumed as Hannah and Lewis before her attention also went to his. And at that, he wondered what she would think about the sight of him being dragged by Waverly to her bed like this.

"This way." The sound of Waverly's voice brought him back to his senses as he turned his gaze front.

Corvo could see her exchanging glances with the guard who was guarding the servant's stairwell as they went passed him. Then the next thing he knew, there he was with her, hand in hand as she led him upstairs with giggles and flirts in between while Corvo could only hope that he was doing the right thing.

Well, he was only about to find out.

* * *

After leaving the bathroom, Becky was still in the middle of taking a hold of her composure when she found Corvo's figure disappeared among the crowds in the hallway.

Sighing heavily, she thought about having another glass of that Tyvian wine, especially after all the things she had encountered in the bathroom: the information about Waverly Boyle's alliance with Hiram Burrows, the reveal of the masked man that turned out to be Corvo, and then the kiss…

By the Abbey, did it really happened? Becky strived hard not to think about the kiss, though somehow, she could still feel his lips on hers.

"Ugh.." she groaned rather vehemently. "Damn it, brain. Stop thinking about something that I don't want to think about."

It was just when she was about to make her way towards the banquet hall when all of a sudden, Becky could feel her arms being pulled by two figures with mirth. Stunned by the touch, Becky quickly spun herself though when she found them as Hannah and Lewis, she merely laughed along with them.

"Why so gloomy, dear sister?" Teased her sister which only causing for Becky to rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gloomy, Han. How can you even tell? I have a mask on my face."

Hannah snorted. "Yeah, right. With the way you lower your head and stare blankly at the wall, I know you too well to tell that you are gloomy, Biby darling."

"You look pretty gloomy to me, Becky," Lewis added with a chuckle.

"Thank you so much for encouraging my sister to tease me more, Lewis," Becky replied in sarcasm as his chuckle only grew louder. "Look, let's just go to the banquet hall. I need a drink," Becky suggested as the two instantly agreed at it.

The three congregated on the corner just near the door that led outside with drink in hands. Endlessly talking and joking with each other which Becky found it as a nifty way to forget all the things that had occurred earlier.

But it was when the three were talking about the music when their attention got distracted by the two figures that had just entered the room. It was just a glance at first, but when her eyes found that particular, frightening mask, she placed all of her attention to him and him only.

And that was when their eyes met, as she could only freeze in her place upon seeing Corvo being dragged by the overly excited Waverly Boyle towards the stairwell. The sight surprised her, though, she didn't know Waverly had always been that kind of person. Perhaps she was _indeed_ drunk?

As the two had finally disappeared in the stairwell, Becky merely gulped the rest of wine, especially at the thought of Corvo was going to bed one of the Boyle sisters.

Her mind was still wandering about him when she could feel Hannah's arm nudging hers.

"Isn't that your masked man, sis?"

 _Her masked man._ Becky secretly smiled underneath her mask at that.

"Yes, it's him and he's _not_ my masked man," she pointed out while Hannah only nodded in understanding.

Lewis turned to ask after sipping his wine, "So, you haven't told him that you wanted to paint him?"

"No, I—I haven't. Why?"

Hannah shrugged then. "Well, it seems your luck has just run out then, sis. He belongs to Esma now."

_Esma?_

Upon hearing her name, Becky snapped her head to her sister's direction. She could feel her eyes widened underneath as the news completely baffled her.

"Wait, what?" she asked after putting her glass on the nearby table. Seriously, did she heard it right?

"Yeah, the Boyles, being the jokers they are, spread the rumors of what they'll wear tonight then swapped them again just to confuse us," Hannah shook her head in disbelief. "What kind of people do that to their guests?"

"Only the Boyles, sweetheart," replied Lewis. "Only the Boyles,"

"Wait, so that means that the person in the black costume was Esma?" Becky raised her tone slightly in panic.

"Yup, that was Esma. Waverly is the one in the white costume yonder," Hannah motioned her head to the woman in white who had just left the hall.

Becky could feel her heart skipped a beat as her mind went only to one person: _Corvo._ By the sevens, he wasn't with the right Boyle!

 _I have to do something!_ she thought promptly.

The information resulting for Becky to merely stared blankly at the wall, as her head trying to form a plan. Of course, that wasn't Waverly, Waverly would have never let a stranger bedded her—unlike Esma. Shit, what had she done?

"Want to see the garden, dear?" Lewis suddenly asked Hannah after putting their glasses on the table.

"Absolutely!" Hannah answered cheerily as always as she linked her arm to Lewis. She then turned to the dazed looking Becky and asked, "Want to join us, dear sister?"

Without bothering to turn her head to Hannah, Becky merely shook her head. Eyes still remained on the stairwell.

"No, you two go ahead. I'll just be here."

And so the two lovebirds left for the garden while Becky was still in stasis. Then as the two of them had disappeared from the corner of her eye, Becky used the opportunity to approach the guard who was guarding the stairwell in a dash.

"Apologies, but didn't that masked man just went here with Lady Boyle?" Becky inquired whilst eyeing the stairs behind him.

The burly guard only crossed his arms over his chest and said, "That's none of your business, miss."

 _Shit._ Of course, that would be his answer.

"No, no, you have to understand! That man, he was… he is..."

"He's what?" He asked flat, expressions clearly showing that he was uninterested with her drama.

She knew well there wouldn't be any turning back, back then, but she couldn't just leave Corvo up there with the wrong Boyle! As Becky inhaled slowly, she could feel his eyes on her again. Oh, if only he could see the tension on her face at the time, he would be more than surprised.

Since Becky was still silence, the guard eventually chose to drove her off by saying, "Miss, I think it's about time for you to leav—"

Growling in frustration, she thought she wasn't going to let him shooed her away.

"He's my husband! He's my husband..." Becky had nearly shouted the only words she could think of. "He—he promised that he won't cheat on me again! He promised and now look at what that asshole is doing!" she pointed her finger to the stairs.

 _Good acting, Becky,_ she thought sarcastically.

The guard exhaled slowly. "Miss…"

Becky proceeded to hold her stomach, while pretending to weep ridiculously under her mask. "I'm carrying his child, and what's he doing now? Screwing another woman—and better yet, a Boyle?!"

Though unfortunately, it seemed the guard wasn't buying any of her words. "Look, miss, that's one hell of a sad story, but there's nothing I could do."

"But—"

He dismissively waved his hand to her, indicating that he didn't want to continue the conversation further.

In irritation, Becky stomped off from the guard in exasperation with hand forming into a fist. Great, she needed to form another plan.

While she was trying hard to think of another way to reach Corvo, her attention suddenly drifted to the sight of one of the Boyles' maid that had just accidentally dropped some of the glasses from the tray. It was a darn shame that those expensive glasses were scattering all over the tiled floor, but upon seeing the poor maid being lashed out by Lydia Boyle, Becky thought it was unnecessary to punish someone in such a sharp remark. And better yet, if front of dozens of people.

The maid could only sob heavily at that. Tears streaming down her lovely face as she ran past Becky to the servant stairwell behind her and down to the basement.

Seeing that, suddenly Becky got struck by another idea. It was plain risky, but she needed to tell Corvo he was with the wrong Boyle. And even though it could expose her identity, Becky thought that she wouldn't back down until he was safe.

So with a heavy sigh, she took her steps down to the basement with her fingers crossed.

* * *

Corvo didn't really expect that Waverly would be this enthusiastic to bed him as she pulled him inside to a huge chamber where maroon color dominated most of the bedroom. There was a huge king-sized bed with maroon canopy and matching color sheets that situated in the middle of the room; there were two large flower vases stood on the each side of the bed, while a chandelier hung exactly in the center of the room. A red Tyvian rug could also be seen lying on the wooden floor, with an antique looking chest stood on top of it.

To sum it up, even Corvo had to admit the chamber looked lavish, though the room was fairly dim for a woman who was fond of reading books in his opinion.

But just as he was just registering to the room he was in, suddenly his attention quickly diverted when he could feel Waverly's hands had found his chest and caressed him in a teasing way before it slowly went down to his groin.

Corvo instantly groaned at the touch. A part of him felt disgusted at himself for somehow almost giving in to the sensation, as he quickly grabbed her hands off of him in a motion.

One hell of a risk he was taking indeed.

The back of his mind fought so hard to focus on his main task: which was knocking her out. But when her hands had traveled back to its previous destination, Corvo shut his eyes tight as he tried to not to give in to the feeling. And once again, the feeling as if he was cheating on Jessamine came haunting him back just like when he had kissed Rebecca earlier.

"Do you like that, handsome?" Waverly purred while her hands were starting to undo the button of his pants.

Corvo was just about to bat her hands away and knocked her out when suddenly, his movement paused as they could hear a knock on the door. And Corvo could only thank the Abbey for that disruption.

Cursing under her breath, Waverly proceeded to head to open the door furiously, where they she was welcomed with a sight of a groggy looking maid stood behind it. Face indicating as if she somehow knew that she came at a wrong time.

"What?!" Waverly barked as they were face to face.

The lanky woman merely gulped nervously. "I—I'm sorry, my Lady, but there's a matter that you need to check in the garden. It seems that somebody is injured from a gunfight."

Zipping back his pants, Corvo froze at the words. _Oh, shit._

"Well, that's none of my damn problems. Tell Captain Wilks for that. Good night," Waverly was just about to shut the door when the maid quickly held her arms at the wooden door, stopping her.

"Wait! But the person whose injured is Lord Shaw, my Lady!" she said again. And somehow that was enough to catch Waverly's attention as she burst out in anger by the news.

"Again?! Let me get to him before he managed to slip away again from our party again."

The maid nodded respectfully to her. "Yes, my Lady."

As Waverly was about to storm out of her bedroom, suddenly the woman spun back before making her way back to him with head held high.

"I expect you to wait for me here, handsome. I promise you that I won't be long and when I come back," she leaned closer and breathed in his ear. "We'll continue where we left off."

Gulping at her words, Corvo really had to give credit to her. This woman surely knew what she was doing.

A few moments later, Waverly finally left the room with a rather brisk pace, while to his surprise, the maid stayed, though he wasn't in care to ask or shooed her away.

He had just settled himself on the edge of her bed when the maid came approaching him. Something that made his brow raised.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but your friend wanted me to tell you this: _Semper fortis._ "

 _Friend?_ Corvo was still trying to process the information she had given him, but when he heard the Latin phrase, his mind quickly adjusted to one person: Rebecca.

Before Corvo could form a word, the maid continued, "She wants me to tell you that you are with the wrong woman, sir."

"What?" Asked Corvo in confusion.

It was incoherent for him at first, but as soon as he had deciphered her message, he could feel his eyes widen underneath his mask; it was warning.

And so Corvo quickly raised to his feet and rushed to the stairwell with the maid followed from behind.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Hmm… oh! She also asked you to meet her at the place where 'they don't have ears'?" the maid hesitated when saying that, though Corvo could only smirk for he knew well the place was none other than the bathroom.

Corvo uttered his sincere gratitude one last time before rushing his way down the stairs without dally. And the next thing he knew, there he found himself in the lavish banquet once again.

Making his way to the bathroom, Corvo was in the meaning to ask Rebecca how on earth she could have given him the wrong information about the Boyles' costumes. Though he told himself that she couldn't have done it on purpose, because if she did really intended for him to fail the mission, he was sure all hell that she wouldn't have pulled his arse off from whoever Boyle he was with earlier.

Arriving in front of the bathroom door, Corvo then proceeded to knock a few times. Once he heard a voice from the inside asking him to come in, he entered the bathroom with a sight of Rebecca Atkin leaning over the sink counter with her mask had already taken off.

Meeting his eyes, Rebecca breathed out a relieving sigh before she pulled him into a friendly hug.

"Oh, Corvo! I'm so, so sorry. My sister told me that Waverly's costume would be in black, Esma in red and Lydia in white, and I assume she was right because I heard the same from others. But then after I saw you heading upstairs with 'Waverly', my sister told me that you are with Esma and that the Boyles were the ones who spread the rumors of what they'll wear tonight then swapped them again just to confuse us. I'm so sorry that I put you in danger, Corvo. I swear if I knew that they—"

Corvo placed his finger on her lips even before her words were finished. Shaking his head in amusement, he then proceeded to take his mask off in order so that he could meet her grey eyes more clearly.

"Rebecca…" he began, finger still pressed on her lips. "I suggest you take a deep breath."

And she did as she had told. He finally withdrew his finger away from her before he could hear her letting out a smothered laughter.

"I'm sorry, I do that when I get nervous sometimes," she remarked with a timid smile that still lingered on her round face. And his answer was only a waving hand that indicating 'It's alright', before he proceeded to ask,

"Okay, so what Boyle was I with back there again?"

Rebecca hissed through her teeth. "You were with Esma."

Upon hearing that, Corvo merely let out a heavy sigh with his hand palming his face upon. Well, it wasn't surprising, though, wasn't it?

"Okay, let's just pretend that it never happened, shall we?"

And she only chuckled at his words. "Let's never bring that up again," she concurred.

"And how did you convince the maid to come to Esma's room?" He asked again the question that he had been meaning to ask her.

At the question, he could see Rebecca smiled proudly. "I approached her downstairs after I saw her accidentally dropping a whole tray of wine glasses. We talked, without giving her my identity, of course, and I asked her for a favor in return for a dress from Atkin Allure. She agreed and well, here you are."

Corvo couldn't help but let out a small smile at that. His early speculation about Rebecca might've tried to compromise him instantly disappeared from his head. This woman was genuinely wanted to help him. And realizing the fact that she was helping him once again on this mission, somehow brought comfort to him to the fact that even though he was branded as a traitor back then, besides the Loyalists, there was still someone out here who still believed in him.

He didn't notice that he was staring until suddenly she called his name.

"Corvo?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"I assume you also want to know that the real Waverly is the one in the white costume. The last time I saw her I think she's in the hallway near the smoking room."

While she was being honest with him, Corvo merely took the opportunity to tease her as he crossed in arms while a small smirk had dawned of his face. "Are you sure you're telling me the correct information this time?"

She protested, "Corvo, I told yo—"

Corvo chuckled as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm just teasing you, Atkin."

It was something that Corvo had used to do back then when they meet in the tower, teasing her which sometimes ended up with Rebecca being left dumbfounded. Though he found it surprisingly funny that somehow she still couldn't figure it out after all this time.

"You will never learn, will you?"

Rebecca placed her hands on her hips with a playful smile in return. "And you will never stop doing that, will you?"

"Not to you," he simply answered before putting his mask back on while Rebecca did the same before she proceeded to pull him into a hug.

"Please, be careful, Corvo. And good luck," she whispered kindly before pacing to the door.

"Thank you, Rebecca."

And the next thing he knew, there he was being left alone in the bathroom.

A few seconds after Rebecca had left the bathroom, he followed and proceeded to search for the real Waverly Boyle. And as what Rebecca had told him earlier, she was indeed in the hallway near the smoking room.

Without wasting his time, Corvo quickly made his way to approach the woman. And upon seeing her, somehow he had the feeling that the woman _was_ Waverly. And it turned out he'd never been more right.

"It's quite a party in here tonight," he started the conversation between them politely, testing the waters.

"It is quite a party, indeed," the noblewoman nodded her head in agreement. "Assuming this could be one's last party with all the chaos that's been happening in the city."

Well, that was Waverly Boyle, alright? At that, Corvo proceeded his movement.

"Probably for someone, yes," he replied before deciding that it was probably best to change the course of the conversation. "Anyway, would you like me to get you a drink, my Lady?"

Waverly let out a mirthless chuckle at that. "I'll have to refuse that offer. You know, it is unfashionable for a hostess to be seen drinking at her own party."

Originally, he intended to put the content of his sleep dart in her drink to knocked her out. But hearing her words, he guessed he would have to scratch that plan.

Letting out a sigh, Corvo gambled with himself if he should probably tell her that her life was in danger. Trying his luck, Corvo then took a healthy step towards her. "Look, I can save your life if you'll listen."

Waverly seemed intrigued by his words. "What?"

Surprised by her reaction, Corvo decided to tow her to the topic. "There's a boat waiting for you down in the cellar. If you'll just follow me to there, you may get out of here alive."

"How should I trust you for that?"

"Well, it's up to you if you want to live another day," Corvo shrugged nonchalantly. "Assuming you don't want tonight to be you last party."

He could tell that Waverly was deeply shaken by his remark. If only she was not wearing any mask on, he'd be surprised to find her actually shuddering with terror.

"Then let me pack my things first." Waverly was about to flee from the hallway when Corvo instantly grabbed a hold of her arm.

"No time. You need to leave now, Waverly, forget about your belongings."

"But—" Corvo swore he could hear her voice trembled, meaning that his plan was working.

"Which one do you care most, hmm?" Corvo enquired. "Your life, or your belongings?"

For a moment there, it looked as if she was torn between the two decisions. Though eventually, Waverly made up her mind as she groaned irritatedly.

"Fine! But if this turned out to be your way to get me alone with you, I'll have you feed to the rats, you hear me?" Waverly threatened brusquely as Corvo merely nodded in silence. He didn't bother to reply.

The two then started to make they way with Waverly on the lead. With Waverly had fallen into his lure, Corvo's only hope was that Brisby already had his boat ready, or else it would be another catastrophe for him and the mission.

When he reached the banquet hall, Corvo could see Esma was still in the garden, in the middle of rebuking Lord Shaw who could be seen had already awake and on his feet though his mask was nowhere to be seen. Poor bastard, he thought.

Turning his attention to the room, next, his eyes went searching for one particular mask that he wished would be in the room. Though upon realizing Rebecca's absence, he simply turned his gaze back front as they began their descent down the stairs.

With both had arrived at the cellar, Waverly simply leaned her back to one of the barrels with arms crossed, waiting for him to open the gate door while Corvo was in the middle of preparing the crossbow that he retrieved from his coat.

It was then when she had asked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Open the gate."

"I'm on it," he simply replied, finger already finding the trigger, all he needed was to turn around and shot. But even before he could make such movement, the Boyle woman just had to ruin his perfectly formed plan.

"Wait a minute, you are lying, aren't you? There's no one here to kill me. You lured me here because of your sick fantasies over me!" With every word, Waverly's voice somehow grew louder. And it was enough for him to came to a decision that he needed to shut her up as soon as possible. This ended right here.

Corvo was about to turn around and shot whilst Waverly had just called for help. He drew his crossbow to her level then, aimed straight at her heart with his finger was just about to pull the trigger. All he needed was to take the shot and yet, it seemed someone had to ruin his plan once more when Corvo's ears picked up on a loud sound.

_Clang!_

The next he knew, Corvo could see Waverly's body tumbling to the solid ground. And the sight was enough for him to part his mouth in confusion until his gaze found a shadow appeared from behind. It was then when he found Rebecca Atkin, stood with a tray in hands.

How in the world she could get here?

"Rebecca, what the hell?!" Corvo quickly knelt down to check on Waverly's pulse. Once he found her still breathing, he rose to his feet to seized the tray from her trembling hands and placed it on the nearby barrel without making a sound. "You could've killed her! Damn it, don't you ever do that again," he whispered angrily to her.

And while her hands were still trembling, it turned out her voice was as shaky. "I—I'm sorry, Corvo. I followed you and when I heard she called out for the guards, I—I thought someone has to shut her out."

"I _was_ about to shut her out." Corvo then spun around to open the gate before he proceeded to carry Waverly's unconscious body over his shoulder. He turned to meet Rebecca's mask, "Look, just stay here, I don't need you to expose your identity to Brisby."

And Rebecca only nodded silently with her mask focusing on elsewhere besides his before Corvo made his way down to the boat, to see Brisby had already waited impatiently for the last hour.

After thanking Corvo and murmuring sweet nothings to Waverly's ear, Lord Timothy Brisby and the unconscious Waverly Boyle then sailed off to the rivers under the gloomy night skies of Dunwall.

Corvo watched as the two sailed away with a winning smirk forming on his face. He knew that even though he didn't kill the Boyle, but the idea of ended up with someone who was your admirer or stalker sometimes could be worse than death. Especially for Waverly's case, he thought about how she would react when she woke up. Kind of wish she was dead he hoped.

"Mission accomplished, huh?"

A female voice brought him back to his senses as he quickly turned his head to see Rebecca already stood next to him, mask also watching the placid, dark waters.

"Yeah," he answered. "I guess so."

"Well, I guess now I know why mother never allowed me to talk to Timothy Brisby alone."

"Hmm" was all Corvo that replied before he withdrew his gaze from the water. He thought it was probably best for him to leave. "It's better for me to get going then before someone realizes she's missing. And I suggest you should head upstairs too, Rebecca. I don't want them to sniff you out for her disappearance."

Rebecca lowered her head then. Turning her body to face him, she opened her mask to him where a wistful smile had already plastered on her face while her light blonde hair fell on her right shoulder.

"So, I guess this is it?" she asked sadly.

Corvo had the urge to open his mask, but then he decided to keep them on for the circumstance was too risky. Instead, he only nodded slowly while extending his hand for a handshake. "So long, Rebecca Atkin. Thank you for all the help, you know I couldn't have done it without you. I owe you big time for this."

But instead of giving him her hand, Rebecca took the initiation by closing the distance between them to hug him tightly. He was unsure of what to do at the contact at first, but eventually, he let himself basked in her embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. He thought since there was a chance that they wouldn't be see each other again, the hug was a proper way of saying goodbye to an old friend.

The two let go of each other a good, long minute of hugging. Corvo swore he could see her eyes started to form a tear as she took a hold of his masked face in her hands.

"You don't owe me a thing, Corvo Attano. Just promise me, promise me that you'll be careful and we'll call that even," she said softly, and Corvo was touched at how many times she reminded him to be careful. It was almost sad in his opinion that Jessamine had used to often said that. "And say hello to Sokolov from me, will you? Tell him that we miss him, me and Hannah," her voice croaked at the end of her words.

Corvo nodded as he placed his sturdy hands on top of her tender ones. "Thank you, Rebecca. I promise, and I'll make sure to relay that message to him."

They shared one final hug before finally, Corvo let go of her with a heavy heart.

He could see how her tears had finally fallen upon his leaving, and if only she had any idea how the sight silently killed him.

Right then, he vowed to himself that he needed to live this life no matter how tough it would become. So that one day when everything was over, he could see her again so that he could thank her more properly after everything that she had done.

That he promised to himself.

End of chapter 3


	4. Two Atkin Sisters

Leaning herself to the window pane, Becky absentmindedly watched as the rain poured outside the Distillery District from her apartment. It was only mid-noon, but with the sun's absence, it almost felt like the day was slowly turning into twilight. And to add to this melancholic atmosphere, there she was alone with a mug of hot tea, as she let her mind wander freely while eyes remained heavenward.

Becky was thinking about how she and sister first bought this apartment after had to leave their parents' manor in the Estate District due to its condition from the fire. It was a sadness beyond everything that she could've ever imagine when she had to leave the only home that she knew for the past twenty years; all the memories she had shared there together with her family and everything just went down in flames like that. But life had to go on. Thus, here she was in a place that she called home for the past eight years of her life.

Her house was a three-story building apartment that was located on John Clavering Boulevard. he first floor was where the kitchen and the living room situated, alongside with the staircase that led to the upper levels situated on the right side of the house. Furnished with a heavy Victorian style, where the beige damask pattern wallpaper and antique furnishings literally dominating every corner of the house.

The upper levels held a similar tone where the bedrooms were located. Though ever since Hannah had moved out from the apartment to live with Lewis for the past two years, Becky merely used the bedroom on the second level as part a guest bedroom and a storeroom for her paintings. Though aside from its usage, the room was relatively clean for a storeroom, something that her sister often found it astounding. Well, Becky wasn't Hannah, that was for sure.

Last but not least, the third floor was where her bedroom located. With a small balcony facing the street, the room was probably like the only place she could consider as her own sanctuary. It was where most of her ideas came, both for her clothing design and painting; and it was where she could mostly be herself.

The bedroom was relatively spacious for one person, though; there was a queen-sized bed that was facing the windows that looking down the street while her own painting of Dunwall scenery hung above; her dresser with tilting mirror situated next to the door to her bathroom. Right across of the dresser, was the door to the balcony where it stood between an aubergine looking settee and her desk table. It was simply arranged, but it was a beautiful bedroom without a doubt.

While the house was not as big as her parents' home—not even close, but it was comfy and big enough for her. And it sufficed to say that it was home. One of the things that were different was the area, though.

It was quite a crowded neighborhood, that area was: there was a pleasure house called the Golden Cat a few blocks away from her house; there were a large number of City Watch guards that could be seen constantly patrolling the area twenty-four-seven, especially after Cambell's death. The authorities even managed to install the watchtower at the entrance of the boulevard.

Her neighbors also consisted all different types of people like an art collector by the name of Bunting; one her father and Sokolov's fellow acquaintance from the Academy, Dr. Galvani; an old scavenger by the name of Griff, and a fellow baker from Redmoor called Leon, who was famous for his Apricot Tart.

But of course, not forgetting to mention the Bottle Street gang that kept on prowling on Endoria street, where that place was also the home of this so-called witch by the local, Granny Rags.

Yes, quite a neighborhood the Distillery District was.

It had been five days since the masquerade party was over, five days ever since Waverly Boyle was reported missing by her sisters, and five days since the last time she saw Corvo.

After he had left, Becky casually went back to the party and joined her sister and Lewis like nothing happened. Only the next morning, was when people were in frantic by the news of Waverly's disappearance.

Hannah had swing by to tell her about the news that afternoon, while all Becky had to do was pretending to be shocked by the news when she actually knew more than the truth. Though she felt a little bad for Waverly, a part of her felt a little grateful that the news of her making out with someone was somewhat less popular. And Becky joked to herself that somehow feeling that made her less of a human.

Tired of watching the rain, Becky eventually decided to leave her bedroom and went downstairs to get something to eat. She was only about to retrieve a tin of Pratchett Jellied Eels from the shelf when she heard the main door's bell rung. Putting the tin on the dining table, she proceeded to open the door and just as she had guessed, it was Hannah.

"Hey, sis!" Hannah greeted in her usual exuberant manner as Becky had the door opened. "I've brought you some Serkonan sausages, you want some?" Hannah passed Becky the paper bag as she headed inside. The brunette woman then took off of her navy trench coat that was damp from the rain and placed it neatly on the hanger.

"Ugh, I love you, Han. I thought I'm going to be stuck with the Jellied Eels for lunch," she said as she haphazardly kicked the door closed with her feet. Becky always liked the Serkonan Blood Sausage ever since a kid while her mother had hated it, saying that it tasted nothing like an ordinary sausage. Well, it didn't stop her from getting one from the shop, though.

Hannah's reply was merely a wave as her way of saying 'You're welcome' as she slumped herself to the couch, before Becky joined a few moments later with a plate of sausages in her lap.

"Where's Lewis?" Becky asked with her mouth full.

"Oh, he's at his office. Do you remember when I told you about that there's one of his staff that changed his company's ledger?" And Becky nodded. "He found the crook."

"He did? How did he react when he found the person?"

Hannah sighed lowly as she rested her hands in her lap. "He was furious, especially since the bastard is one of his trusted employees."

Becky frowned at the news. Poor Lewis. "What a bastard. So, what's he going to do about that?"

"Usually, it's for his father to decide, but since Delwyn is still in recovery, it seems his fate'll be in Lewis' hands now."

Becky had heard about Lewis' father condition. When the Alcott first announced that Lewis would be taking over their trading company, people were claiming that Delwyn was infected with the plague. She had already suspected that the assertion was mere paranoia since the man didn't show any of the symptoms. And it turned out she was right. All they had to do was call for Sokolov to examine his illness, and instantly diagnosed that the man was suffering from brain tumor. Ever since that, the people who talked the talk merely kept their heads low and mouth shut.

Acknowledging Hannah's words, Becky proceeded to ask again, "Well, I'm guessing Lewis won't be soft on punishing him, huh?"

And Hannah only grinned broadly before biting her lip mischievously. "Oh, he's never soft when it comes to 'punishing' people, Becky."

Becky swore she could feel she almost choked on her own food at that. "HANNAH!? SERIOUSLY?!" She exclaimed whilst slapping her sister's arm.

Of course, Hannah only guffawed at her reaction. Something that Becky could only shake her head at as she placed her plate on the coffee table. Thanks to her sister, she couldn't look at those sausages without thinking of weird, suggestive things.

Still shaking her head, Becky turned her head to Hannah with a grimace. "Thanks to you Han, now I lost my willing to eat my lunch."

Hannah scooted over and linked her arm to Becky while leaning her head on her shoulder. "Oh, c'mon Biby, I was just joking," she winked innocently. "Besides, those Serkonan Sausages are bloody expensive, I expect a little grateful from you by finishing the food."

And her face instantly softened as a small smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, well, I'd rather eat them than those Jellied Eels," Becky admitted before the two laughed together in mirth.

This was one of the few things why Becky loved her to the moon and back; her affection towards her. The two sisters were like pillars on one building; they sustained each other's balance—though most of the time, it was Hannah who always kept her on her feet.

It was Hannah who had been on her side when Becky almost lose her own senses after their parents' death; it was her, who led her back to the Becky she had always been; who encouraged her to continue her life when she practically felt like she could've taken her own life. And Becky just owed her so much for that. What would she do in her life without her older sister?

Though it was ironic since Becky's love for her had started out from envy. See, when Becky was a kid, she somehow had always felt different from her sister who inherited their father's brunette hair and a much better skin complexion while Becky had a light blonde hair and paler skin. Until one day, Hannah told her how much she had always wanted Becky's blonde hair since it annoyed her that most of the people in Dunwall have dark hair like hers.

That was the time when Becky felt disgusted with herself for thinking that Hannah was her rival instead of her friend; instead of her sister. Ever since then, her view of Hannah changed completely, thus, it led them to the bond the two of them had back then. The bond that as if it was forged by iron and steel; unbreakable.

Though if there was one thing that Becky lacked from their relationship was candor. Unlike her sister who could just tell her all about everything, sometimes, Hannah had to haul her in order so that Becky could convey about her troublesome. Years after years, and it seemed Becky still couldn't articulate her emotions to her sister even when Hannah had asked,

"Hey Biby, have you heard anything about uncle Sokolov?" Her previous face that was filled with laughter, had transformed into a sad frown.

And Becky only sighed at the question.

What should she tell her? That she knew that Sokolov was alive based on the information she had gained from Corvo Attano, who was the most wanted man all over Dunwall? While if she told that, it meant she would have to reveal what she had done to Waverly Boyle too?

 _No,_ she thought. She wasn't ready.

Becky shook her head slowly then. "I don't know, Han. I—I've tried by asking some of his guards in the apartment, but they swore they didn't saw a thing. It was like he disappeared into the Void," Becky lied, feeling guiltier than ever.

"I asked Lewis if he has any news from his sources, but he told me that they couldn't locate him. And just like you said: it was like he disappeared into the damn Void," Hannah sighed heavily while leaning back to the couch, eyes fixed on the door; lips set into a thin line. "I know Sokolov and I aren't as close as you and him, but I—I miss him, sis. He's like a family to us, especially after mom and dad died. And I thought about how much time that I didn't spend with him it—it hurts me." A tear escaped from her left eye. "And now seeing the fact that he could either be alive or dead only makes it worse."

It was true that Hannah and Sokolov weren't as close as she did with him. While Hannah had always been interested in fashion since she hated the idea of seeing whale oil being processed, Sokolov and Becky shared the same interests in painting and philosophy. While her father had often brought Becky to work when his was still working under Roseburrow, Hannah merely followed her mother's footsteps to the boutique. Though if only Hannah knew that those differences didn't matter; how he loved the two of them just equally.

"Don't say that, Han, you know he loves you as much as he loves me. Even after you introduced Lewis to him, he said that even though he's never really fond of the Alcotts, as long as you are happy with Lewis, he'll be happy for you too. And it's because of how much he cares for you," Becky grabbed Hannah's hands then to comfort her. "And I want to believe he's alive, Han—no, I know he's alive. Uncle Sokolov is tougher than any philosopher I know in Dunwall. Besides father, of course."

Hannah wiped another tear that had just fell from her eyes, the corner of her mouth quirked up wistfully as she met her in the eyes. It seemed her mood had become more stable.

"Thank you, Biby." Suddenly, she gave her a short chuckle, "Look at you, comforting your dear sister. You really are an adult now, Rebecca Atkin."

Becky rolled her eyes at that. "Don't be daft, sister. You know well I'm not eighteen anymore."

"Right, eighteen plus ten. And you haven't even thought about settling down yet."

"Hannah! I—I just—I'm not ready for that. You know that," Becky admitted.

"Why not? Becky, there are like many men who want to court you and all you have to do is pick one of them."

"That's the point: I don't want that. Because I don't know who they are and I don't know why are they interested in me for, is it because I'm an Atkin or is it because they really do like me? I don't know," Becky sighed unnecessarily while hands wringing. "I want it all to be natural, Han, like you and Lewis. But it's just I haven't found the right one yet."

There were silence between them then, thought it was broken by Hannah as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Yeah, you're right. But I know you'll find him someday, sis. And it's funny that he could be anyone, you know? he could be the person that you just passed down on the street, the person you met at a bakery store," then Hannah leaned closer to her, brows wiggling, "or even maybe a person that you kissed at a party."

"Hannah!" Becky could feel her cheeks reddened by the words. Great.

"What? It's true, you'll never know. By the way, I'm still waiting for the day when you'll reveal the identity of that mystery man. And if not, mark my words, Rebecca Atkin, I'll find him myself."

And this was also one of the reasons why Becky never told her anything, especially regarding about men.

Becky snorted. "You'll never find him, Han."

"We'll see," Hannah said as she rose from the couch to grab her navy colored coat from the hanger. "You know my willpower is quite legendary."

Becky couldn't help but chuckle. _Classic Sokolov's words,_ she thought, though the back of her mind reminded her that if she managed to find out that the person she had kissed at the party was Corvo, one could only guess there would be a lot of explaining to do.

Rising from her couch, Becky proceeded to follow her sister's steps to the door. She opened the door for Hannah, and a small smile instantly appeared on her face once she realized that the rain had stopped. And she somehow hoped for the rainbow to showed up.

"I'll see you soon?" Becky asked after had turned her gaze from the sky to Hannah.

"Yes, and expect me to march into your door with questions regarding about him," she teased, only making Becky rolled her eyes before Hannah proceeded to kiss her sister on the cheek with a chortle. "And don't forget to drink the elixir, I heard the victims from the plague has risen."

Becky nodded at her concern. "I will, sis. Don't worry. And say hello to Lewis from me, will you?"

"I will. Thanks, Biby."

Giving one final smile, Hannah then made her way straight to her coach that was parked outside the apartment while waving her goodbye. Once she had finally departed, Becky exchanged a nod to a guard who was patrolling outside of her house before she headed inside and locked the door.

Sighing, she glanced at the plate of sausages that was on the table, decided to leave it there as she thought about heading straight to her bedroom instead. She didn't know why, but the weather somehow made her eyes feel drowsy.

Arriving at her chamber, Becky wasted no time by quickly hopping to the bed, where the fleecy sheets welcoming her almost instantly; deliciously inviting her to rest her head and sleep.

And so she gave in to the feeling as she closed her eyes shut. The world went quiet for a few seconds, her body was starting to relax as the ether was only a dream away but then suddenly, her eyes shot wide open in a state of shock when she could hear the sound of the balcony door hitting the wall.

In annoyance, Becky sluggishly rose from the bed with an equally slothful groan before she made her way to close the door. Though upon closing the door, her brows furrowed as she suddenly went into deep thinking.

It was definitely raining the last time Becky had left the room, which meant the door and the windows were shut tight to prevent the rain from pouring in. Even when she was up in her room before Hannah came over, as far as she remembered, the door kept remained sealed to its hinges since the wind was practically blowing outside.

So how in the world they could flung open like that?

"Well, that's strange," she whispered to herself, confusion clearly masking her features though it soon turned to horror when her ears caught to a deep male voice from behind her.

"I don't think that's strange at all."

Becky froze in her place; astounded. She could feel her pulse racing, her palms clammy though eventually, she mustered up the courage to turn around just slowly. And once her eyes found the intruder's, she gasped loudly. Just when she thought she would never see him again, it turned out that she was most wrong.

"Corvo?"

End of chapter 4


	5. A Broken Arrow

Watching the river from the pub's rooftop in his own solitude, Corvo absentmindedly let his gaze wandered to the vast, overcast scenery before him as he took a long drag of his cigarette in silence.

There were this abundant anticipation and agitation that had grown in him ever since the morning came. Something that he found it compromising his composure, though, for this particular case, Corvo was about to make an exception for this was something that he had sought for, for the past six months; saving Emily.

In just a few hours, there was a chance that he could reunite with her again after their separation that had occurred for what it felt to him like forever. Thanks to Havelock, Martin, and Pendleton who had managed to decode Campbell's journal, they've learned that Morgan and Custis Pendleton had been keeping her for the past six months at the Golden Cat.

From all of the places that existed in Dunwall, and the brothel was the place that they used to hide the rightful heir to the throne from the public.

Unbelievable.

Though aside from that, at least he then knew that she was alive. And while he didn't display his emotion vividly, but deep down inside, Corvo was nothing but enlighten at the news. And his only hope was that their reunion would at least give him a step closer to pick up the remnants of his life though he knew everything wouldn't be the same anymore.

The former Lord Protector had kidnapped Dunwall's most influential figure to force him to help them with their cause; he had eradicated Thaddeus Campbell from his religious zealots by poisoning his drink, and given away Waverly Boyle to her stalker. Something that left the Lord Regent all shattered and distressed for losing his beloved mistress, or so that was what Havelock had told him.

Though Corvo could only smirk at that. Why, it seemed Hiram and he had something in common then; losing someone they loved. Oh, the irony, he thought.

Enough contemplating, suddenly his mind went changing its course back to the party that happened four days prior.

Corvo could still recall the feeling upon arriving at the Boyle estate, thinking how Jessamine had used to fancy such parties where she would put on one of her many pairs of shoes that she owned, and mingled ever so gracefully amongst the crowds while he merely stood still. Watching her every movement with eyes as sharp as a crow.

And he thought about how funny and odd it felt when he had to attended the party in his own company—and better yet, he attended because he was tasked to eliminate the woman who had taken part in murdering his lover.

Though the funniest part about that night in his opinion, was his encounter with a familiar face from the past; a friend who helped him with his mission, when he knew well she shouldn't have partaken in such matter, and yet she did it anyway.

Was it compassion? Sympathy? Corvo didn't know. Though what he knew well, if it wasn't for Rebecca Atkin's interference, he wouldn't have had gotten out of that place in one piece. And he just owed her a lot for that.

Corvo remembered the night after he had gotten home from the Boyle's party, he went straight to Sokolov to tell him about Rebecca's message, where the physician merely expressing how grateful he was upon hearing the two Atkins' conditions were all well and in good health. And that instantly got Corvo thinking about how funny in his opinion that this eccentric, mad man actually cared deeply for two women who were not even his daughters.

They called him uncle Sokolov the two of them, and picturing Sokolov with the two Atkin ladies under his care only gave Corvo nothing but a headache. But well, maybe the saying that went by 'Don't judge a book by its cover' was right.

And he must say, it was noble at what he had done in his opinion, taking good care of them as if they were his own daughters, even though the Atkin sisters were old enough to take good care of themselves after their parents' death a little eight years ago.

Corvo never knew what had really happened to Walter and Eliza Atkin, to be honest—not one single soul did. Some say that they were murdered by setting their house on fire, while the others speculated that their deaths was caused by an exploding oil tank that Walter Atkin used for his researches. But either way, he knew that their deaths had made a major impact on the Atkin sisters.

He thought to himself then, if he were ever given the chance to meet her again someday after this was all over, he was thinking about volunteering to help her investigate what did really happened to her parents as his way to repay for all of the help she had given. It wouldn't bring them back, no, but at least with that, he hoped that both of them could at least find a closure to this terrible mishap.

Yes, after all of this have come to a conclusion, he would help her and Hannah find justice. That he promised to himself.

All of a sudden, Corvo could feel the corner of his eyes found a familiar figure down on the street below; Cecelia. He quickly turned his attention to the auburn woman as it seemed she had just left the pub's building where they kept Sokolov hostage with an empty tray in her hands.

Next, their eyes met then, and the next thing he knew, he could see her waving her hand to him and called his name though it sounded barely audible in his position. Which was something that make him raised his eyebrow at the sight, curious at what it might be.

Corvo carelessly threw the cigarette butt down from the rooftop before proceeding to make his way back to his chamber. He grabbed his trench coat that was lying on his bed, wore it back to his body, and then walked his way downstairs to head straight outside where he could see Piero and Wallace seemed to be in the middle of banter inside the workshop.

After giving a quick nod to the two men, Corvo continued his way to the yard where he could see Cecelia had already waited for him idly just near the stairs.

"Good morning, sir," Cecelia greeted as they had met.

"Good morning, Cecelia." Corvo then raised his hand to her with head shook. "And please, I told you it's just Corvo. We're all equals here."

"Of course, si—Corvo." The young woman corrected. She cleared her throat before continuing her words, "I'm sorry to bother you though, but it's Sokolov. He wants me to tell you that he needs to see you."

Corvo crossed his arms then, brows furrowed. Sokolov wanted to see him? Why that was new. "Really? did he tell you what for?"

Cecelia shook her head. "I don't know, he didn't tell me."

Well then, there was only one way to find out.

"I'll head straight to him then. Thank you, Cecelia," Corvo nodded kindly to her which she did the same before she turned her heels and went straight to the pub.

After she had gone away, Corvo proceeded to make his way towards the building while his mind kept on thinking of what was the matter that Sokolov wanted to talk to him. Well, he was all in for a surprise.

Opening the building's door, he entered the obsolete looking chamber where he was greeted with the sight of Sokolov who was in the middle of reading to what it looked like _Mysteries of Pandyssia;_ the remains of his lunch merely left scattered on the table next to his chair as he set his eyes solely on the book. But upon Corvo's entrance, he could see how Sokolov immediately closed his book and waved his hand to him from behind the huge cell that was situated in the middle of the large room.

"Ah, Corvo, thank you for coming here," he greeted in a surprisingly friendly manner. A change of an attitude from the Royal Physician, knowing that the two merely spat at each other a little four days ago when Corvo had interrogated him for the Boyle mission.

Corvo shot him a flat smile in reply, as he took a step towards the cell with hands had already buried in his pockets. "Cecelia told me that you wanted to see me," he remarked straight to the point. "What is it that you want?"

"I—um…" he seemed hesitant at first, probably reconsidering what he had wanted to articulate though he eventually overcame it. "I know I'm not supposed to ask this—especially after what happened, but I need you to do something for me."

Corvo crossed his arms, his brows drew together upon hearing his strange words. "You want me to do you a favor?"

Sokolov nodded. "Yes. It's just that I heard that you'll be going to the Golden Cat, which means you'll have to go to the Distillery District and to the Clavering Boulevard—"

Corvo chuckled as he interjected Sokolov's words, "You seem to know your way up to the Cat pretty good, old man," he teased which Sokolov could be seen flashing him a grin at that.

"I'd say it's a common knowledge for most of the men here."

"Well, it seems I'm not one of those men," Corvo countered with hand raised.

"No doubt about it," Sokolov concurred before he cleared his throat. "So, since you'll be going to Clavering..." he proceeded to fetch a letter that he had kept underneath his jacket and showed it to Corvo, "could you deliver this letter to Becky?"

Hearing Sokolov's favor, Corvo's smile faltered almost instantly. His eyebrow raised as this was definitely was not what he had in mind when Cecelia had told him that the man wanted to see him.

Did he just…?

"Wait, you want me to deliver a letter to Rebecca Atkin?"

"Yes," Sokolov answered simply.

"But, why me?" He asked again in return, still confused at the favor he was asking.

"Because I only trust you with this. You two have known each other for years, and I don't think you have any intention to hurt her."

And Corvo shook his head instantly at that, his gaze turned serious. "That thought never even crossed my mind."

"Exactly, that is why I can only trust you with this," Sokolov then offered him the letter again with a hopeful stare before he asked again, almost sounded like he was pleading. "Will you do it?"

And Corvo could only sigh heavily as he turned his gaze to the ground, his mind went into deep thinking though it almost looked like he found the situation as amusing, rather that irritating.

He thought about how funny that there was a chance that he could meet Rebecca again while he had happened to be just thinking about her a few minutes ago. Well, what were the chances? But despite his wishes to see her, he reminded himself that maybe exposing him to her wouldn't be such a good idea for the sake of the mission. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but he was about to rescue Emily from her captors, everything needed to be done covertly.

Lest he could lose her again for the second time.

So at that, Corvo eventually decided that he would help, just only because he remembered how Rebecca had been missing Sokolov ever since his disappearance. And he thought maybe this could at least help he appeased her worrisome.

"Fine, I'll help," Corvo finally answered as took the letter from Sokolov's hand. And Corvo swore he'd never seen Sokolov as grateful as he was that day when he said,

"Thank you, Corvo. Thank you very much." And Corvo only replied by giving him a small nod.

The next thing he knew, there he was being briefed by Sokolov regarding Rebecca's apartment address, when suddenly Cecelia showed up to the door. Announcing that the boat was ready.

Without wasting much more time, Corvo quickly hid the letter in his pocket as safe as possible before meeting Sokolov in the eyes for one last time.

"Good luck, Corvo. I hope you'll find Emily and you can bring her here safe and sound," Sokolov uttered kindly.

Acknowledging his words, Corvo nodded kindly in return. "Thank you, Sokolov."

And with that, the assassin made his way out of the building and walked his way straight towards the dock where he could see Samuel was already waiting for him by the boat. Whence he stood, he noticed that the rain was about to pour in any moment.

"You're ready, Corvo?" the old boatman asked as he revved up the boat engine.

He pulled his hood up with a sigh, "Yeah. Let's go, Samuel."

Putting his mask on, he entered the riverboat as he could feel a slight drizzle had started to fall on his mask. And as the two Loyalists sailed away, Corvo only hoped that when he got home, the boat would add another passenger on board.

And that person would be Emily.

* * *

Corvo carefully picked his steps as he climbed his way to an abandoned looking building that overlooking the entire Clavering Boulevard, while the rain kept on pouring heavily on him ever since he had arrived at the Distillery District fifteen minutes ago.

He then used his Blink power to reach the rooftop where from up there, he used the opportunity to head past the second Wall of Light that led to the district near the entrance to the Holger Square, unbeknownst to the City Watch guards that were patrolling the area below.

Reaching into his pockets, Corvo made sure that his possessions still remained dry since his coat was practically soaking wet, and as well to made sure that the key to the Captain Chair's hotel that Slackjaw had given him earlier was still there.

When Slackjaw had asked Corvo to help him locating one of his missing men, in exchange that he would give him an access to The Golden Cat, he wasn't really interested in the offer since he thought about making a deal with people like him was bad for business. Until he remembered that there were newly installed Watchtowers at the area. So with heavy heart, he took the job.

It turned out, Slackjaw's man had already died when Corvo arrived at the Galvani's residence. With that, he simply retrieved the audio graph that was lying next to the corpse and delivered it straight to Slackjaw, since he thought there was no way in this world that he was going to carry that body all the way back to him.

It was then when he found it surprising when Slackjaw actually kept what he had promised, for he never expected a man with his reputation would keep their bargains fulfilled.

Well, it seemed he had underestimated him a little bit.

Though when Slackjaw had asked him to do him another favor, Corvo simply refused the offer. He'd just had enough of meddling in their affairs to last him a lifetime.

The rain finally stopped by the time the Serkonan had reached the rooftop just near the Captain Chair's Hotel. Corvo could see the dome of the opulent pleasure house just as few feet away from where he stood though one only knew well that he was not going to head there first.

Rummaging his pocket again, he let out a relieving sigh once he'd found the letter in his pocket was still dry. Yes, before he set things straight with the Pendleton brothers, he needed to deliver Sokolov's letter to Rebecca first.

So instead, he merely turned around to see Rebecca's three-story apartment right before him, where he could see a coach parked right in front of her home. And if his guess was right, it probably belonged to her sister, Hannah.

Shifting his attention, the man glanced at the building then, setting his objective to the balcony on the third floor where Sokolov had told him that that was where Rebecca's chamber was located. And if he was lucky, he hoped that she wouldn't be there unless it was going to be one spontaneous reunion.

Corvo was about to Blink to the balcony when his eyes found the front door opened. And he quickly halted his movement almost immediately at the sight of Hannah Atkin walked out of the building while Rebecca followed from behind with a broad smile framing her oval face.

Next, he could see Hannah planting a peck on her cheek and waved her hand to her little sister, which Corvo took it as a sign that she was leaving. He didn't bother to wait for the other Atkin to leave, as he quickly Blinked his way to Rebecca's balcony. Thinking that the sooner he placed the letter, the sooner he could leave and find Emily.

Arriving at his destination, he shook his coat to dry him off, making sure not to leave any traces behind once he went inside. And then without wasting any more time, Corvo cautiously opened the door without making one single sound.

Corvo wasn't surprised to see her chamber as a one neat and tidy place as he entered furtively. The smell of the lavender incense somehow managed to conquer the musty smell of the carpet floor that he found it as a rare, yet warming combination while the dimness of her room only added this cozy feeling that he found it as a peaceful milieu.

 _Well, no wonder she prefers missing out parties just to be here,_ he thought.

He scanned the room then, trying to think of the best place to leave the letter, when his attention found her desk table on the right side of the room. And he decided that that was where he was going to leave the letter.

Corvo had just placed the letter on the table, when his eyes caught to a small photograph of Rebecca and her family sitting right next to the letter. And seeing that only made him frown to the realization that the photo must've been the only memory that she had left of her parents. And knowing that the fire burnt down their house to ground, she must've had retrieve this photo from elsewhere.

And at that, Corvo vowed to himself once more that he would do anything in his power to find the truth about her parents' death after this was all over. He needed to, because she deserved it that much.

All of sudden, his attention caught to the sound of footsteps coming towards the room from the hallway. Something that made him grumble silently to himself at the momentary disruption though he proceeded to sneak his way to the darkest corner of her room just near her dresser to hide, since he had just happened to ran out of mana to use his power.

Impeccable timing.

Corvo thought about leaving once she had left the room or maybe had fallen asleep just to avoid a direct encounter. So in the meantime, he chose to hide deeper in the shadows as the sound of the footsteps grew louder in his ears.

And then a few seconds later, Corvo could see Rebecca waltzed into the room. And he swore the whole room somehow shifted to life upon her entrance; like a beaming beacon that lighting the entire room.

In her ashen gray dress that reminded him of the color of her eyes, there she was: tying her light blonde hair in a chignon whilst humming to a song that he failed to recognize though her singsong voice somehow managed to bounce to every corner of the room.

Corvo watched as she yawned and stretched her arms upwards, how the action making the hem of her dress raised above her knees. Something that made Corvo slightly uncomfortable at the sight.

Then as if it all didn't stop, the next thing he knew, suddenly he could see Rebecca simply jumped to the bed where it resulting for her dress to raised even higher to her thighs. And he instantly closed his eyes when his gaze landed to her pale thighs. Why, the situation was starting to get more awkward than he had imagined.

 _Focus, Corvo,_ he said to himself.

Seconds had passed by when Corvo dared himself to look at her again. And he could only exhale in relief once he noticed that Rebecca already had her eyes closed shut. And judging by the sound of her breathing, it seemed she had already fallen asleep.

Corvo quickly seized the opportunity for him to make a move as he quietly stepped out from the shadows and proceeded to make his way to the window as quiet as he could get. But once again to his misfortune, all of a sudden he could see the wind blew the balcony door, causing for it to slam the wall and make a rather boisterous noise that erupted in the entire chamber.

At the disruption, Corvo could only curse silently and quickly retreat back to the shadows again.

Once he had gotten back to his previous position again, he could see Rebecca shot her eyes wide open. Half asleep, the woman proceeded to rise herself from the bed with a small groan before she made her way to the door to check on the source of the clamor with eyebrows knitted.

"Well, that's strange," Rebecca remarked as she inspected the door curiously.

Feeling that the situation had gone way off course from being furtive, he didn't know why but suddenly there was this thought in his head that maybe it was best if he should show himself to her, before the next thing he wanted was for her to investigate the entire room for this matter. And besides, what could've possibly happened by just greeting her, right?

So at that, he made his decision. Corvo slowly revealed himself from behind with a sly smirk had already formed underneath his mask.

"I don't think that's strange at all," he remarked while Rebecca was still looking at the windows. Though after hearing his voice, he could see how she froze in her place almost instantly.

Corvo watched as Rebecca turned around slowly with her gray eyes had already filled with horror. But when her eyes met his mask, her eyes widen almost instantly as she gasped loudly.

"Corvo?"

End of chapter 5


	6. The Letter, The Nightmare & The Empress

"Hello, Rebecca," Corvo greeted her with a half smirk as Becky merely still stood stock still in her place like a statue. She stared at him longer even after Corvo had opened his mask off and his warm, dusk-like eyes met hers.

It never ever occurred to her that she would ever see him again—never in her million years that she thought this day would come. And yet there he was, standing right before her like a ghost that she thought had already gone away.

"I don't believe this..." Becky remarked in disbelief. She found it hard to comprehend the situation before her, though she quickly set aside those doubts with a declaration that this was real. He was here.

Letting out a joyous laughter, Becky proceeded to make her way to him with arms wide open. And as their bodies met, the blonde woman circled her arms around his broad shoulders tightly while he on her waist.

Truth to be told, Becky had kind of missed his presence; since it felt safe for her whenever he was around. So now that he was here, she was nothing but grateful—and partly astounded—for this spontaneous reunion.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she said softly after they had parted, though her hands still remained perching on his shoulders.

Corvo chuckled deeply. "Then you thought wrong."

"Yeah, it seems so…"

And then there was only silence between them, as the two merely stared at each other's eyes for seconds; him smiling, and she smiled back equally in lighthearted. And the gesture was enough to perceive that this was something that the two had wished to happen.

But just as both had just started to lose in each other's gaze, Becky sheepishly dropped her gaze from him before clearing her throat in an attempt to dismiss the awkward tension between them.

"So, what are you doing here, Corvo?" Becky inquired jovially, after having to muster up the courage just to met his eyes again.

"I came because I've got something that I need to do here," Corvo paused for a brief time. "And because Sokolov asked me to do him a favor."

At the mention of Sokolov's name, Becky froze in her place. "Sokolov?"

Corvo nodded, his smile grew inches wider. "Why don't you take a look at your desk," he motioned his head to the desk table kindly.

At his behest, Becky quickly turned her head to the table, and what she saw was enough to make her gasp once her eyes had found the letter. Grabbing the letter in her hands, Becky could read her name, as well as the Latin phrase, _Semper fortis,_ on the envelope. And upon examining the handwriting, she knew well that this was indeed Sokolov's scribble. And it was enough for the Atkin to shed a tear as she turned to face Corvo with a weak smile.

"He asked you to deliver this to me?" And he nodded his head as an answer, as Becky proceeded to ask again, "How is he?"

"He's fine, Rebecca, don't you worry. And when this is all over, you will meet him again. I promise you."

Becky nodded silently before turning her gaze to the windows. And she only sighed heavily while trying to keep her tears at bay. She had no idea back then how long that 'When this is all over' could occur, but again, at least she then knew that there was hope. That someday, she could meet him again after this was all over.

She could feel the frown gradually transformed to a small smile as she took a deep breath. "Thank you, Corvo," She said while meeting his gaze again. And feeling that the gloom in her had started to alleviate, Becky thought about distracting her thoughts about Sokolov by proceeding to ask, "So, what are you doing here besides delivering me this letter?"

Becky could see Corvo somehow flinched at the question. She could also see how Corvo only rubbed the nape of his neck with gaze averted to the floor. Somehow avoiding her stare. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, Rebecca. It's kind of classified."

Becky quickly raised her hand to him, indicating that she was fine with it. "It's okay, Corvo. Just whatever it is that you're doing, you be careful, okay?" Becky uttered with a tender smile. "You know, since there are lots of City Watch around here ever since Campbell's assassination."

"I'm aware of that, yeah," he acknowledged. "The Lord Regent must've become paranoid after I took Campbell's life."

And Becky could feel her face dropped slightly upon hearing that. _Of course,_ she thought. _I should've have known that it was him._

Though she didn't say anything. She merely nodded her head in acquiescence when suddenly Corvo turned to see her again. This time, he looked at her with a rather serious face.

"You know talking about the City Watch, has someone ever sniffed you out regarding the disappearance of Waverly?"

Becky quickly shook her head. "No. Thankfully not."

And he seemed content with her answer. "That's good. I don't want something happens to you just because you helped me."

Hearing the genuine concern in his voice, Becky couldn't help but smile as she said, "Thank you, Corvo."

Corvo only replied with a small smile before the next thing she knew, she could see he simply retrieved his mask and put it back on his face. Concealing his handsome features underneath the frightening façade.

He was leaving. And the fact somehow saddened her to realize that there was a slight chance that she could see him again in future. Though deep down, somehow she had a feeling that she would meet him again sooner or later.

"I have to go, Rebecca," Corvo announced as Becky only nodded with a frown that had already overtaken her entire face. And instead of replying his words, once again she found herself walking towards him to pull him into a friendly hug. Tears were already shimmering in her grey eyes as she could feel Corvo wrapped his arms tight around her svelte form.

"Good luck, Corvo. And be careful, I hope you will find what you're looking for."

"Thank you, Rebecca. And you be careful too, I can't bear if something happens to you," he whispered after they had parted. And again, she found his kind words were enough to bring comfort to her entire living soul. But when suddenly she could see he raised his hand to hold her cheek, her whole composure slipped to the point as if it was a set of rickety stairs.

Becky could only freeze in her place though eventually, she let herself drowned in his embrace and closed her eyes in absolute peace. She leaned her head closer to his warm hand then, placing her own on top of his larger one as she opened her own beady eyes again to meet his tender ones. And all she could do was smile up at him, since that was the only thing that she could think of.

And then to her dismay, Corvo eventually withdrew his hand from her and simply head outside the balcony. And his previous presence became a mere empty space, as she watched him disappeared from her balcony to another rooftop in just a blink of an eye.

Seeing that, Becky almost jumped in her place, until she remembered that he possessed such supernatural power that she didn't understand. Probably something that had to do with the Mark of the Outsider on his hand? Well, maybe she'd find the answer another time.

Either way, Becky decided to head back inside as she was thinking of reading Sokolov's letter.

She simply retrieved the letter from the table, settled herself on her bed while carefully unfold the piece of paper once it was out of the envelope. And once her eyes found the first sentence of the letter, which was her name, Becky could feel like crying in just an instant.

_Dear Rebecca Atkin,_

_How are you, Becky? I hope all is well with you, since things have not been pretty well for me, since… well, I think Corvo has already explained it to you when you met him._

_First of all, I wanted to apologize for sending him to you regarding about the Boyles, Becky. I never had any intention for you to be a part of this madness—this chaos. If only I knew of the answers of what they want from me, I wouldn't have sent him to you. But things were desperate back then and they demanded answers from me pretty persistent, so I had to make a desperate call by telling them about you._

_But knowing you, and hearing the outcome of Corvo's mission, I knew I sent him to the right person. Because you are a very brave and smart woman, Becky, you should know that._

_I know you might've wondered why was I kidnapped? The reason why they kidnapped me (I don't know if Corvo already told you about this, but let me straighten this with you) is that because I was siding with Hiram Burrows when he usurped the Empress' throne. But you also need to know that I have no part in her assassination. I love Jessamine with all of my heart, Becky, but if I didn't get on Hiram's good side back then, I know he would've done the same thing to me._

_I'm sorry too for not telling you about this earlier, but I thought this is something I could not mention to anyone. I hope you'll understand._

_And I know if you are reading this now, maybe you would ask 'Why wouldn't I try to do something?' or 'Why didn't I try to contact Corvo when he was abroad?' but I can't. I can't risk it for they are too powerful._

_But now, meeting the Loyalists with their visions and missions, you don't need to worry for they will prevail. They will roll Hiram out of that fancy Dunwall Tower, just so you wait._

_Regardless to say, things will be back to normal in a matter of time; Emily will take her mother's throne, I will try with all my power to banish the rat plague from our city, and then everything will be back to normal. Just so you wait._

_I don't know if you have told Hannah about this, but if you do, send my love to her. Tell her that ole' uncle Sokolov is fine and misses her dearly (or you could just show her this letter)._

_Take care of yourself, little Atkin. And don't forget to also take care of your sister._

_Uncle Sokolov._

_P.S. Don't forget to you and Hannah to drink the elixir every day. No exception._

_P.S.S. Don't forget to also tell that to Lewis._

Becky could feel her cheeks have started to become wet from her own tears. She had known that reading the entire content would be emotional, but she didn't expect that it would drain her entire energy like this.

So instead, Becky merely hugged the letter to her chest as she rested her head to the soft mattress with eyes still producing drops of saltwater that seemed wouldn't stop in minutes to come. Though even before Becky could stop her tears from falling, the next thing she knew, there she found herself already pulled into a state of rest.

_The blonde woman suddenly rose to wake up at the sound of her stomach growling furiously. She could feel how they ache from the hungriness, which Becky could only moan lazily upon realizing that it had probably been hours since the last time she ate the sausages that her sister had had brought her earlier. Well, no wonder she was all famished like this._

_So Becky slowly rose up from the bed and decided to head downstairs to get her food instead. Adjusting her eyes to her surroundings, Becky rubbed her eyes with a yawn as she proceeded to walk towards the door, but then as soon as she opened the door, her eyes widened almost instantly as her jaw dropped._

_What she saw wasn't the hallway that led to the stairs in her home, no. Instead, she found herself standing amongst a mass of people alfresco; a tumult. And she remembered the first thing that she did was to breathe, as she could feel her small figure being drowned by mountains of lumbering figures around her._

_What in the world was going on?_

_Dazed and confused, Becky simply poked her head heavenward, an attempt to inhale as my air as she could get, where that was when she found a thick, black smoke dispersed on the grayest color of the sky. And she could feel her eyebrows knitted at that._

_Becky didn't know why, but the whole environment felt quaintly familiar to her. It felt like as she had been there before, but couldn't remember how or when. And the tumult, she swore that she felt like she had stood amongst these curious heads before._

_Giving in to her curiosity, Becky used her strength to try to slip her way past the gaps of the roaring crowd to see what in the world was going on as she didn't have the slightest hint at what was going on back then. But then her questions were answered when she had reached the end of the line, the answer that almost made her faint in her place; it was her parents' home, on fire._

_"No! Mother! Father!" Those words were the first thing that escaped her mouth as everything around her went obscure. The manor was the only place that she focused on._

_Becky could see the front door was open. And without even bothering to think about anything else, she simply rushed herself as fast as her feet could take her towards the distinctive moss green door._

_She needed to save her parents; she needed to them to safety—and fast!_

_With tears had already fallen from her eyes, she kept on running towards her destination until she could her arms being pulled by someone, telling her that it was not safe for her to do so as she could only jerk those hands away from her. Though the more she fought them off, the more she could feel more hands holding her down until she could barely move an inch from her place._

_She couldn't do anything back then, her chin quivered spasmodically as tears kept on falling from her eyes. And as she was being pulled further away from the manor, Becky could hear a voice calling her name from inside._

_"Rebecca!"_

_"No! No! I need to save them!" she screamed in distress to the person that was holding her still._

_"Rebecca!"_

_"Let me go! I need to save them!" she begged again, helplessly._

_But it was all too late._

_The house finally collapsed then, crumbled to the ground into bits of pieces. And all Becky could do was watched before she dropped to her knees and closed her eyes while sobbing heavily. Though somehow, still she could hear her name being called repeatedly._

_"No, no, no, no…" Becky muttered dejectedly with arms wrapping around her own body in a way to assuaged the pain that was slowly slicing her heart out. Sevens, she could feel she was starting to lose herself all over again._

_But then the next thing she knew, suddenly Becky could feel someone grabbing her again from behind, causing for her to get on her feet in a fluid motion though her legs still felt limp._

_Becky thought she was being helped, but when instead her eyes found the person behind her was holding a knife in his right hand, her head rung the alarm before she wriggled herself out from his touch in panic. Especially when she could see the knife then had reached the same level as her throat, looking as if he was about to slit her to death._

_And finally, all Becky could do was screaming frantically when the sharp edge was starting to pierced through her skin._

Becky woke up with a scream and an ice-cold sweat covering her whole body, as she could feel her shoulders being shaken by a figure.

She quickly rose to sit on the bed, scooted away from the person who woke her up with her hands batting them away. Her hands were shaky, her whole body was still in a temporary shock from the terrible dream though Becky could still hear the voice calling her name.

"Rebecca! Rebecca!"

"No, no, please! Get away from me!" Becky exclaimed in horror with eyes still closed shut. No, she was afraid if she opened them she would find the same frightening scenario all over again.

"No, Rebecca!" There was a slight irritation in his voice.

"Go away, go away!" she screamed louder. The more the person tried to reach her, the more she pulled away though eventually they managed to get near her and placed his hand on her lips.

"Rebecca! It's Corvo!" Hearing his name, Becky stopped moving almost immediately. She was still trying to determine whether this was real or a dream until she could hear him saying softly, "It's me. Corvo."

She dared herself to open her eyes slowly with breaths still heavy. And when she could see that it was indeed him, staring at her with a concerned look on his face with hand that was on her lips had rested on her cheek, Becky finally declared that this was the reality as she found herself crying once again.

And Corvo merely pulled her into his embrace, letting her buried her face on his chest where her nostrils instantly caught the scent of his body and the smell of drying rain on his coat. And somehow, the smell acted as a friendly reminder to her that this was indeed not a dream.

"Corvo…" she breathed his name after had finally taken over of her own tears.

"It's okay, Rebecca. I'm here," Corvo appeased as he caressed her blonde hair.

"Somebody slit my throat. I wanted to save my parents and—and I died," she stammered in her own words as she could feel the dream began to haunt her again.

"Rebecca, it was just a dream," he said with a frown.

"It felt too real to me."

Corvo did not say anything further at that. He simply gazed at her helplessly before he pulled Becky back into his arms in silence; hand stroking her head ever so gently.

Becky was calmer then. She could feel her mind had started to find its sanity back when all of a sudden, she could hear a voice coming from the bedroom door.

"Is she okay, Corvo?"

Becky quickly shot her head to where the voice came from, and her eyes went wide when it turned out belonged to none other than Her Majesty, Lady Emily Kaldwin.

Becky's lips parted as she stared at the young girl in disbelief. Though it was also because she couldn't believe that the missing future Empress was here in her house alongside with the most wanted man in Dunwall.

She turned her head to Corvo then, still holding the same bewildered gaze as an indication that she couldn't believe what she was seeing while Corvo could only nod his head to her to confirm her silent question. At that, Becky quickly wiped her tears and pushed Corvo's body firmly to rise to her feet to greet the young monarch.

"Lady Emily… I—" Becky exhaled in relief then, completely forgetting about her dream. "You're here. You're safe."

Emily only smiled to her at her courtesy. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Corvo," she said as she met Corvo's eyes.

Becky turned her head to Corvo again. "Wait, is it why you're here in Distillery? Because you've located Lady Emily's location?"

Corvo proceeded to rise from her bed with a nod. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier, Rebecca. I thought I wanted to keep this to myself until…" he sighed hesitantly. "Well, until our boatman is nowhere to be found."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I know this is too much—to think about it, I've been asking too much from you, but I need you again this time. And I couldn't think of anyone here besides you."

"What do you need?" she asked, somehow sounded reluctant.

"Could you look after Emily for a while, while I go search for him?"

Sighing loudly, Becky bit her lower lip at hearing his request; thinking.

Becky knew well that she was already involved in this cause, from the time she had helped Corvo back at the Boyle Mansion. She had known that there wouldn't be turning back after that.

But then she remembered what Sokolov had told her in the letter. Even he believed in this the Loyalists; he believed that they could make a difference—a better Dunwall. So knowing that she already took part in this, why not used that to help them achieve that vision if it meant for the greater good?

Becky took a final glance at both Emily and Corvo then, both seemed to be waiting for her answer with eyes hopeful on hers. And to their favor, eventually, Becky nodded her head in agreement.

"I will help you, Corvo."

Corvo seemed satisfied with her answer, judging by the way he took her hand to his. "Thank you, Rebecca. I promise you—"

Shaking her head, she raised her finger to his lips to interfere his words with a warm smile. "No, I told you, you don't owe me a single thing. It's fine."

The two held onto each other's gaze for a moment, shooting smiles at each other before he finally dropped her gaze and made his way to give a hug to Emily.

"Just stay put for a while, while I search for Samuel. You'll be fine with her, Emily…" he turned his gaze to hers with a smile, "she can be trusted."

"I will, Corvo," Emily replied while giving Corvo a kiss on the forehead. With that, the former Lord Protector proceeded to put his mask back on as he approached Becky again.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm counting on you, Rebecca."

"Don't worry, Corvo, you can count on me. Just promise me to be careful."

Corvo gave her one final nod and just with that, there he simply vanished into thin air. And seeing that, Becky thought about how funny was it that when she thought she wouldn't be seeing him again, there he kept stumbling back to her again.

It almost felt as if their paths had an electromagnetic field that kept on pulling and meeting their magnets. Though Becky was more than fine with it, his presence had always brought nothing but tranquil anyway.

"Did you paint all of these?"

Realizing that she had a guest in her home, Becky quickly turned her full attention to Emily, where she could see the young lady was now gazing at her paintings that hung on the wall in amazement. Her small fingers even grazing at some of the picture as she scrutinized the paintings wholly.

At that, Becky nodded her head respectfully to her. "Oh yes, they're all made by me, My Lady."

"These are beautiful, Becky," turning her head to Becky, Emily's dark eyes met hers. "Wait, I can call you Becky, right?"

"Of course, My Lady. Well, everyone else calls me Becky."

"Well except for Corvo, it seems he's the only one who calls you Rebecca," Emily pointed out with a chuckle.

Her remark somehow brought her by the realization that she had never given a thought before. Emily was right, Corvo never called her by her nickname. Well, it seemed she needed to tell him to stop calling her 'Rebecca'.

"Yeah, I just realized that," Becky nodded while pondering her words again. "It seems he's the only one."

Emily had finished gazing at each of Becky's paintings when she could see her walking towards her desk table and settled herself on the wooden chair. This time, her small hands carefully grabbed for the sketchbook that Becky used to make sketches for the boutique from the small shelf on the table where she opened a random page.

Which then Becky used the opportunity to stare at the young girl intensely—or more like scrutinizing her. Was she really Corvo's? It was a big mystery that no one in Dunwall had the answer to it.

But looking at the color of her hair, her dark eyes, the way her relationship worked with him, maybe the rumor was true then. Maybe she was indeed his daughter.

"I almost forgot that you and your sister are the owners of Atkin Allure," Emily remarked with eyes still gazing at the book. "My mother used to order many dresses from you."

"She was a very special customer and woman. And she had a very good taste too," Becky replied kindly as she made her way to stood beside her.

"Yeah, even some of my clothes that I wear was handpicked by her."

Pushing her blonde locks behind her ear, Becky remembered well how her mother had used to do the same for her and sister when they were young. And it broke Becky's heart into million pieces to know that Emily had to share the fate as her.

"No wonder you've always looked beautiful," Becky extolled genuinely.

Turning to face her, Emily smiled comically as she said, "Maybe I look good, but sometimes, she would force me to wear girly stuff that I hate and it would bother me for the rest of the day."

Laughing at her remark, Becky could see Emily lowered her head down with a somber smile. "Well, it's a shame I'll have to set up my own clothes now."

Becky instantly frowned at that. By the strictures, how Emily's remark only disheartened her almost instantly.

It was a very cruel world that they lived in, and Becky could only imagine how Emily felt back then. She had so much on her shoulders. And for a young girl at her age, those responsibilities were huge: being an Empress, finding a cure for the current rat plague, restoring order across the Isles, and one could only guess what else.

Emily was only a child when her mother had taken away from her. And Becky knew well how it felt losing a parent at a young age was never easy—especially as young as her. It felt like losing a limb. By the Abbey, if only none of these had ever happened to her.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, My Lady. I know it hurts so much to lose a parent—I've been there and even lost the both of them, so I know exactly how it feels," Becky muttered downheartedly.

Emily only nodded her head in silence, until suddenly she shot her head to Becky again and asked, "I heard your parents died from a fire burning their house, weren't they?" And this time, it was Becky who was the one who nodded silently. "I'm very sorry, Becky," she added.

Becky smiled at the genuine concern in her tone. "Thank you, My Lady."

Looking down to her lap, Emily's shoulder went slouch as Becky instantly noticed how the young Empress let out a despair sigh, before she asked the question that Becky had never imagined would come out of her mouth, "How did you carry on on something like that?"

And with loud puff, Becky began reciting her story,

"At first, I couldn't even leave my room for days. I cried, I starved myself, and even by my standards, what I did was pretty dark. Months have passed, my sister seemed to have moved on; she was starting to busy herself in the boutique, either draw sketches or get people's orders while I, I'm still locking myself in my apartment. Hannah and Sokolov tried to help me, but I refused. I refused to heal. Until I thought to myself that there was no point by grieving endlessly like this, and that was when I told myself I need to find my way back to the old me again."

With every word, Becky could feel the pain that she had tried to bury somehow came to resurface. Though this time, she thought that she wouldn't let them overcome her senses.

"And now looking back at those dark times, I just want to say that I regret locking myself in my room, crying for hours until no more tears fell, isolating myself from people who actually cares for me, because I know my parents wouldn't want me to do that. And I know that your mother wouldn't want you to do that, My lady. Though I couldn't imagine the burdens you're carrying, but you must be strong."

Squatting to her level, Becky met her with an encouraging smile though her eyes looked as if they glistened with tears. "You must be strong for your mother. You have to live for your mother. This is what your enemies beckoned you to be, but you must show them that you are stronger than what they thought."

Shedding a tear, Emily nodded in silence. Becky would've hugged her tightly in her arms if she could, but since she couldn't, this was all that she could give to Emily to show her support.

Emily then wiped her tears before giving a wide smile. Something that Becky found it revivifying that inner cheerful and friendly demeanor of hers as she said, "Thank you, Becky. I will be strong for mother because I know she had been strong when she lived."

"She was. And I know that you will. After all, you are a Kaldwin" Was all Becky replied.

Feeling that Emily seemed more stable than before, the young girl merely shot Becky one final smile, before suddenly, she pulled her into a hug. Just when she had thought about giving her a hug, there she was receiving one.

At first, Becky was startled at the contact for did not expect this at all to happened. But then she proceeded to wrap her arms around her small figure while letting to have the precious moment for themselves. And besides, it wasn't like you could get to hug the future Empress every day.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat instantly brought Becky and Emily to part from each other and cocked their heads to the side. And it turned out, there she found Corvo already stood in the room with mask had taken off of his face.

And Becky could only sigh in relief upon knowing that he had returned in one piece.

"Corvo!" Emily exclaimed as she quickly rushed her way to Corvo and hugged him tightly, which he only took it equally grateful while planting a peck on her head.

Becky couldn't help but smile upon seeing the two together as she rose to her feet. "Well, that was fast. Did you find him?"

"Yeah, it turned out he was hiding from a group of patrol when we got there and then came back after they were are gone."

"Well, he did the right thing then," Becky said. "So you two are good to go?"

She could see Emily looked up to Corvo, waiting for his answer though he eventually nodded his head. "Yes, it seems we are good to go now."

At that, Becky acknowledged his answer with small nod. As much as she didn't want any of them to leave, but there was nothing that she could do. They were better off of this area as far as they could for all she knew, especially with the City Watch that kept remained vigilant twenty-four-seven.

But as soon as the disappointment dawned on her, suddenly she could see Emily make her way back to her again for one final hug.

"Thank you for everything, Becky," Emily said as they parted.

Becky used the back of her hand to touch her cheek. "Anytime, Emily. I'm happy that I could help."

Turning away from her, Becky turned her attention to Corvo where she could see him walking towards her position. Staring at each other for a brief moment, Corvo then pulled her into his arms for a friendly hug. And that was when she heard him whispered in her ear,

"I don't know what you've said to Emily, but it seems she's into you now."

Becky smiled his on neck with a shrug while whispered back, "She needs all the support she could get. And I was only helping her with that."

"I knew I could count on you, Rebecca Atkin."

Hearing him calling her 'Rebecca' again, Becky merely let out a chuckle as she remembered at what Emily had told her earlier. It seemed she needed to correct him regarding this matter.

"And it's 'Becky', Corvo. You need to start calling me 'Becky' from now on. Even Emily calls me 'Becky'."

This time, he was the one who let out a chuckle. "Whatever you say, Becky."

And Becky could feel Emily tugging at her sleeve upon hearing Corvo finally called her by her nickname, as the two merely stare at each other mischievously while Corvo, in confusion. Though he didn't seem to care to ask regarding the matter as he only put his mask back on again.

With the two were ready, Corvo and Emily then proceeded to head straight to the balcony, hand in hand, before suddenly Corvo stopped his tracks and turned to her.

"Oh, and this won't be the last time you'll be seeing me. I will have to go to the Holger Square tomorrow for something," he announced.

The news instantly brought a huge smile to Becky's face at the thought of meeting him again. Well, maybe her theory regarding their paths were like magnets was indeed correct after all.

"Well, then I'll see you tomorrow," Becky replied whilst still smiling widely.

Becky shared one last wave with the two of them before finally, the two disappeared into thin air in just a fluid motion, and landed a few seconds late on the rooftop just right across the street.

Without dilly-dallying, she quickly headed inside and locked the balcony door just to avoid the guards who were patrolling down on the street. With then she was once again left alone, Becky thought about finishing the food that Hannah had brought earlier by going downstairs whilst humming to her favorite tune.

End of chapter 6


	7. Spem Reduxit

After had eaten her dinner, Becky spent the majority of her time writing back a letter to Sokolov that she planned on giving to Corvo tomorrow when he came.

It was also the time when she first had heard the news regarding the death of Morgan and Custis Pendleton from the Loudspeakers. And her mind instantly traveled to Corvo when it was mentioned that the two were brutally murdered at the Golden Cat.

 _One of his handy work, maybe?_ She asked herself that evening. _But maybe the less I know the better._

She had finished writing the letter at ten and decided to sleep an hour later. Thinking that sleep would be a sufficient way for her to rest her exhaustion, especially after all the things she had encountered earlier that day.

And how couldn't she be more mistaken.

When Becky thought the nightmare was only a one-time thing, there was it again, haunting her sleep that night that made her woke up in panic and covered in sweat.

Though it wasn't about her parents this time, no. It was about herself. And though it was comparatively short compared to her previous dream, but still it was a nightmare. Something that terrified every inch of her.

_It all started when Becky found herself inside of an abandoned, old house that she couldn't seem to pinpoint the location, when she could see a female figure crying on the floor. Something that raised her utmost curiosity as she quickly made her way slowly to her._

_It never occurred to her in her wildest dreams that she would find out that the woman who was crying turned to be herself, and yet, in the dream Becky felt as if was all normal. As if it wasn't something to be bewildered of._

_And so, Becky quickly knelt down on the floor beside her as she placed her hand on her shoulder._

_"Are you okay?" And the other her merely gave her silence._

_Tired of earning nothing from her, Becky decided to grab her shoulders so that they could meet face to face. But upon meeting her face, Becky instantly gasped in horror with a cringe when she found out that the other her's face and hands were covered in thick, red blood; the vestiges of her dried tears could be seen staining her cheeks and eyes swollen as if she had cried for hours._

_She scooted over away from her almost instantly, her hands were covered with blood as well while her eyes found another two figures on the far side of the room that were lying perfectly still on the ground with a pool of blood. She couldn't make who were the two people's identities, but yet Becky somehow could feel this abundance of sadness upon seeing the two corpses._

_On the other hand, the other her still had her eyes fixated on the ground. Mumbling something that she couldn't hear quite clear until she slowly crawled her way to one of the corpses and collapsed just right next to them._

_"Hey, wait!" Becky exclaimed at her, somehow growing more curious about the situation as she too made an attempt to crawl her way to them. But with every move, she could feel her muscles as if wouldn't comply to the pattern of her movements._

_Finally, slowly Becky could feel her body as if felt being pulled back by a mystical force as her whole vision had turned white. Gone was the dark, eerie place, as the next thing she knew, there she was with eyes opened in her own bed._

And that was the reason why Becky chose to spend her day on the balcony painting that day. The only way that she'd found as a therapeutic outlet to alleviate the distraught in her head, since her eyes were just too tired to read.

It was already sunset by the time Becky had finished her painting, which she found it surprising at the number of hours that she had passed, she didn't realize that she even missed her lunch.

The passing of time also made her realized that Corvo still hadn't come yet. Maybe he had something he needed to attend elsewhere? Either way, Becky thought maybe it was best if she should wash herself, whilst leaving her balcony door remained open should Corvo arrived anytime soon.

Becky had just finished washing herself when she left the bathroom with her body wrapped in her towel. She was just about to get her clothes from the dresser when suddenly, her eyes went wide and tracks came to a stop when she caught a figure of someone stood just near the balcony door. It took seconds for her to recognized that the figure was none other than Corvo.

With his back facing hers, unfortunately, Corvo took a wrong time to spun his body around just after Becky stepped out of the bathroom.

"No, no, no, Corvo, don't turn!" Becky exclaimed to stop him from turning around, but alas, as her warning was too late.

When his eyes found hers, she could see how Corvo's mouth slightly dropped, his eyes unintentionally leering at her body for a split second, before he quickly closed his eyes with his tattooed hand. Somehow finally realizing his manners.

"I—uh…" Corvo was in lost for words, he could only stammer. "I come at a wrong time, don't I?"

"You think?" Becky scoffed as she pulled her towel tighter around her body. Feeling the situation started to get more uncomfortable than before.

Becky then ordered for him to turn around so she could take her clothes from her dresser. And when he did as she had told, Becky quickly grabbed her clothes and undergarments before dashed herself to the bathroom in a fluid motion.

But just before she disappeared inside, Becky announced to him, "Just wait here while I go change in my bathroom. I won't be long so just wait there, or maybe take a seat of the couch, and have yoursel—"

And Corvo merely chuckled in mirth as he interfered, "Becky, you're talking incessantly again," he pointed out comically, which only made Becky felt like she could borrow every hand in this world for a facepalm.

By the Abbey, could anything get more embarrassing than this?

She didn't bother to reply him as she quickly slipped inside the bathroom in just a _swoosh_.

Once inside, Becky pressed her back against the wall. She could feel her heart racing, and cheeks the color of reddest red when she gazed at herself in the mirror. And suddenly, she could feel herself somehow felt a little insecure when realizing that she was currently wearing almost nothing while there was a man outside waiting for her.

Why on earth did he have to come at times like these? It was only a good thing Becky didn't come out naked.

_Wait, naked? In front of…?_

Becky groaned at the thought. "Ugh, will you stop it brain?"

And Becky kept on cursing to herself even as she was in the middle of dressing up.

With then she was fully dressed in her clothes, Becky took a deep breath before she made her way outside of the bathroom with her hands rubbing together anxiously. Though once she reached outside, somehow those feelings disappeared almost instantly, especially when she could see him still had his back turned from her.

And Becky secretly smiled to herself at that. _What a gentleman,_ she thought.

Becky cleared her throat then, announcing her presence, where it causing for Corvo to turned around slowly with eyes squinted. Though as their eyes met, Corvo smiled awkwardly whilst hand rubbing the nape of his neck.

"I think I need to apologize for... um—for what happened earlier," Corvo's tone was equally as awkward. Which something that Becky secretly found it amusing though she didn't display it to him.

Becky replied with hand raised, indicating that she was okay with it. "Let's just pretend that it never happened."

With the tension between them had assuaged, Becky simply paced towards his direction and proceeded to take a sit on the settee near the windows with a sigh.

"So…"

"So..." he mimicked her teasingly, as he leaned himself against the wall beside her window.

Becky pushed her blonde locks behind her ear whilst chuckling. "I think you owe me an explanation for what are you doing here, Corvo Attano."

"I thought you said I didn't owe you anything, Rebecca Atkin?" he countered in his heavy voice whilst smirking.

"No, I mean—you know what—"

Suddenly, Corvo let out a deep chuckle, his eyes flickered in pure amusement. Which was a friendly sight to see. Judging from the first time they had met at the Boyle's party, where his gaze was merely black and grim. "You still won't learn, will you?"

Realizing he was teasing her, Becky tittered. Well, it seemed Corvo would never stop teasing her.

As she was still laughing at his remark, little did she know that he was staring at her the whole time, gaze tender on hers. It was then when her laughter had faltered when she took a notice of his stare. Which Corvo could only drop his gaze awkwardly with a slow exhale.

He cleared his throat then. "I came because there's something I need to retrieve in Campbell's secret chamber," he finally divulged his plan in a serious tone.

Becky raised her brow at that. "Wait, he had a secret chamber?"

Corvo nodded. "Yes, we've deciphered his journal—which that's how I found Emily, and we've also learned that it seems he had one underneath his office."

"What did he use that room for?" she couldn't help but ask, though a part of her wasn't sure if she was going to like what was she going to hear.

"You don't want to know, Becky," he replied whilst turning his head to the window. "You don't want to know."

"That bad, huh?" Becky bit her lower lip.

"Let's just say that he pleasured himself a lot in that room. And by the means of pleasure it wasn't not just sex, he—," Corvo somehow hesitated though he said it anyway. "He killed many poor souls in that place too."

Becky could feel herself feeling sick at the explanation. And her expression clearly showed him that she didn't like what she heard.

What kind of sick person would've done that? Though it was a shame that his blood was on Corvo's, but at least, the world could breathe in relief as there was one less douche that was gone from this world forever.

"I hope he would rot in the Void then," Becky shook her head, trying to clear her mind away from such gore pictures that were popping up in her head. "But how are you going to get there? Holger Square is now like crawling with the City Watch, Corvo."

"That is why I need to come here for. I'm going to wait here until they switch the guards, and then that's where I'm going to get in," Corvo informed her his strategy as his eyes landed on hers. "If you don't mind me staying."

At that, Becky smiled to him in compliance. "Oh… well, in that case, you can stay as long as you like, Corvo."

And it turned out her remark merely causing him to stare at her again. This time with a small smile, before he turned his dark eyes to the windows again to stare at the night skies above. TBecky could perceive how his sculpted profile illuminated by the glowing pale moonlight and how his onyx tinted eyes somehow shone from it as well, as he said,

"I guess the world really does have a sense of humor, doesn't it?"

"How so?" she asked as she leaned towards him and straightened her posture.

"I was at the nadir of my life six months ago: the woman that I loved and swore to protect to dies in the hands of an assassin; then they kidnapped her child, the only heir to the throne, and framed me for what happened. Frankly, I was devastated by that, you know? When I was locked up in Coldridge, I even debated with myself whether I should end my life or not, but then I remembered Jessamine's last words for me and I chose the latter. Though I know I will die from the execution in the end, but I chose not to give up."

Hearing his story, Becky placed her hands on her mouth in shock. She knew he had been through so much, but she didn't expect him to have even considered ending his life back there in Coldridge. And Becky kept on holding the same shocking expression when he had continued,

"But then when I lose hope, miracles happened; the Loyalists managed to free me from the prison and they're also going to help me clear my name. Then I found Emily, though she was kidnapped I found her healthy and taken care of. And then I met you again..." Corvo met the younger woman's eyes with a warm, genuine smile.

And looking at him, it was somehow funny in her opinion how this particular man could do violence and all, but at the same time, he could shoot smiles that completely overshadowing his occupation.

A smile that showed the kind of man he used to be; that kind hearted person that she thought that demeanor was lost forever, though here he was. _This_ was the Corvo that Becky had known for years. And she was nothing but grateful knowing that a part of him was still there after all he'd been through. That that kind hearted man was still there.

Though that smile also made Becky's cheeks flushed for the second time that evening, as she quickly dropped his gaze sheepishly. "Corvo…"

The next thing she knew, she could see Corvo moved towards her and proceeded to take a seat on the settee with her. "Listen, Becky, I know you've told me that I don't owe you a single thing, but with all the things you've done to me I think you deserve somethi—"

"No, Corvo, I told you—"

Corvo cut her words by raising his hand. "Becky, please hear me out," he said—or more like demanded, which Becky only sigh softly and nodded in obey. He continued, "I know you and your sister never find out what really happened to your parents, and I know how their deaths had made a major impact to both of your lives. Especially yours."

At that, Becky frowned almost instantly. Her whole face turned doleful as she turned her gaze out to her window to avoid his stare. She could feel her chest heavy, and somehow controlling her own breaths and tears felt like something that she lacked of effort.

"It tore me apart, Corvo. It tore me apart," Becky said quietly, it almost sounded like a whisper.

"I know, Emily told me that you even locked yourself in your room for days. And that's why when this is all over, I would like to help you to investigate what happened to them, as my offer to pay for what you've done to me. I know it won't bring them back, Becky, but at least it will bring the truth." Corvo scooted over closer to her then, his eyes hopeful. "What do you say?"

The frown that was framing her face disappeared at his offer, as she turned her head back to him with her lips parted in disbelief. "Really?" Becky asked with a hopeful stare. "You would do that?"

Corvo only nodded without leaving her gaze. "You deserve to know what happened—the both of you. And I'll try as hard as I could to bring them justice, I promise you that."

Becky's tears fell at his words. No one in Dunwall ever found out about what happened to her parents; Sokolov had tried once but what he got were loose ends and more questions. And that was why the reason why he stopped looking, and the reason why Becky stopped hoping.

Frankly, she had always wondered what happened to her parents; whether they did die from an accident or murder, she didn't know. So now, hearing his words, especially knowing him with his reputation and skills, somehow she could feel some of the burdens on her shoulders beginning to lift. And Becky would damn say yes to this kind of offer.

She nodded her head vehemently as she replied, "Yes, of course, I will say yes." The blonde woman then shifted towards him while taking his hands into hers. "Thank you, Corvo. Thank you so much. I don't know what else to say…" she trailed off with eyes still wet from tears.

"No need, Becky. You deserve all the help you can get" Was his answer, as he firmly tightened his grip on her hands.

To her surprise, suddenly Corvo raised his hand to cup her cheek, as he gazed at her gray eyes intensely. She didn't know what else to do at his touch, so she chose to close her eyes at his embrace and just like yesterday, she leaned her head toward his hand and sighed happily.

Never in a million years did she thought that she could be this close to Corvo. She never thought that the former Lord Protector whom she had met back at parties at the Dunwall Tower was going to help her to uncover the truth about her parents' death, and how peaceful she felt whenever he was near her.

 _The Empress was sure one lucky lady,_ she thought.

Becky then moved her head closer to his since her instincts had been telling her so. When she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, she flinched at the realization of how close he was then to her. And that only made her heart pulsated while her visions somehow became hazy, before eventually she closed her eyes tight shut.

With his hand on her cheek traveled down to her jaw, Corvo gently pulled her closer until their foreheads met; noses brushing against each other where Becky could also hear the rhythm of his breath quickened. It seemed she wasn't the only one who was feeling this way.

The idea of having him this near to her was enough to create spasmodic sensations in her body that felt quaint to her. Especially the idea of having his lips to hers, Becky swore she could feel her stomach making a rather uneasy feeling at that.

Becky was so close to catching his lips to her. So close, she could even hear how his heart throbbing when suddenly, she could the doorbell rang.

The two shot their eyes opened in a fluid motion at the disruption. Becky could see how Corvo was holding the same shocking expression as her, though then he sighed sharply and closed his eyes again while shaking his head.

Oh, what a terrific time to visit.

"I—I have to get that," Becky stuttered, her head was still trying to find itself after what happened while Corvo seemed to have gained his self-control back as he merely rested his back against the window.

"You don't say," he retorted sarcastically.

With a heavy heart, Becky let go of his embrace before rising to her feet and made her way to the balcony. And when she could see the identity of the person who stood down there in front of her door, her eyes bugged out.

"Lewis?" She muttered to herself in disbelief.

_What in the name of the Outsider's eyes is he doing here?_

Becky quickly made her way back inside and told Corvo to stay in her room, which he only replied with small nods, he still seemed pretty pissed about this.

Next, the Atkin quickly headed downstairs in a hurry, and though she was disappointed at his bad timing, but Becky couldn't help but curious at his visit. For Lewis never came to visit this late.

Opening the door for him, Becky was greeted with a smile from the auburn man. He was looking as if he had just returned from his office thought Becky wasn't sure.

He proceeded to take his hat off before greeting her, "Evening, Becky."

"Lewis? W—what are you doing here? Is Hannah with you?" Becky asked as her eyes finding the coach that was parked in front of her apartment.

"No, she's at home," he answered. The Alcott then somehow licked his lip as if he was in deep-thinking, before he uttered, "Listen, Becky, may I come in? Please, I need to talk to you, it's urgent."

At his request, Becky bit her lip. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but with there was the most wanted man all over Dunwall currently visiting her house, one only knew it could to a certain disaster if they somehow stumbled to each other.

"Um, Lewis," Becky rubbed her hands together with an awkward, ill-timed smiles. "It's not that I don't want to invite you in, but I was about to head to bed when you got here."

 _Forgive me for lying to your man, sis,_ she thought.

He sighed in disappointment at her rejection. "Look, Becky, I promise you I won't be long. I know it might've been strange for me to come alone, but I came because…" Lewis sighed again before taking a deep breath. "Because I would like to ask you for your blessing."

Becky's feature softened at his last words, though her brows furrowed upon hearing his last words.

"What?"

Lewis met her eyes softly then. "Will give me your blessing, Becky? For I would like to propose your sister to marry me."

End of chapter 7


	8. Two Become One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains a sexual content

Corvo was still freezing in his place even though Becky had already left him almost half an hour ago. He only stared at some of her paintings in boredom, mouth sometimes cursing in his native tongue at the interference as he ran his fingers through his dark hair in dismay.

He was so close to catching her lips to his. So fucking close, and the realization only made him sigh heavily that her guest had to ruin the whole moment.

Seriously, couldn't he just visit her at some other time?

Frankly, he never planned for any of this to happened; never planned on receiving of numerous help from her, never planned on being that close to her or even stumbled to her wearing nothing but her towel.

At the latter, he shook his head. Especially when the image of her pale thighs started to replaying in his head.

What was wrong with him? Why all of the sudden he felt attracted towards her? And why didn't he felt like he was cheating on Jessamine anymore when he did that? Was it because he felt lonely and Becky was the only woman with open arms who welcomed him?

Well, to think about it, she was the only one. The only one who genuinely helped him outside the Loyalists; the only friend he had when the whole world thought of him as the felon who murdered the Empress.

And the only one who he could ever trust with amidst the situation.

Okay, so maybe he did have feelings for her. There he admitted it.

Jessamine was not in this world anymore, and there was nothing that he could do to bring her back—no one in this world could bring her back, not even the Outsider. She was gone forever from his grasp. As much as it pained him to the core, she wasn't here anymore. And all that he could do was to carry on with his own life now. He needed to, even if that meant by falling for someone else besides her.

Corvo waited for almost an hour as he distracted himself by watching the streets from her window. It was then when he could see her guest could be seen leaving her house—which he'd just realized that it was none other than Lewis Alcott, as he entered his coach and finally left her house within minutes.

When the Serkonan could hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom, Corvo shifted his attention to the door when he was greeted with a teary eyed Becky as she walked into the room. Though she was somehow smiling, Corvo took it as a bad thing as he quickly rose to his feet and proceeded to march towards her.

"Are you okay?" he inquired as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded weakly, still holding the same wistful smile. "I'm fine, Corvo."

Though he only gave her a hard look at her answer. Somehow still unconvinced by the melancholic look on her visage, Becky had to reassure him once more. "Really, I'm fine."

"Pretty fine for someone who looks like just wept for hours," he remarked in a rather snarky tone. "Did he say something to you?"

"Well, he pretty much did. That was Lewis, you know, Hannah's boyfriend? Well, her soon to be fiancé to be precise, since he came to ask me for my blessing." Suddenly, she chuckled loudly, two pairs of gray eyes twinkled as bright as the stars above even under the dim lights. "My sister is getting married, Corvo. She's going to be an Alcott!"

Why it seemed someone needed to lower his guard down a little bit. And so he did.

He took a deep breath as he could feel his uneasiness disappeared. "Then tell your sister and her man I simply wish them a good marriage life."

"I will, Corvo, thank you. Oh, could this day gets any better?" she giggled cheerfully.

And Corvo couldn't help but smile.

He'd never seen her like this before—this carefree. It was like all the weight on her shoulders lifted, and all that remained was this bright and bubbly side of her that he had never seen before. And he couldn't deny how the sight somehow warmed his heart; how she never looked more beautiful than this.

Corvo didn't say anything more as he simply stared at her as her laughter slowly fading. She parted her lips when their eyes met while Corvo used that moment to closed the distance between them where his height towering hers, he had to tilt his head downwards to maintained their eye contacts. And this time, he vowed to not let anything interfered them or else he'd be awfully pissed.

Taking her dainty cheeks in his hands, Corvo pulled her face closer to his and pressed their foreheads together where he could see she closed her eyes at the contact.

He could feel her soft breaths on his face at the embrace, how the warmth of her body began to merge with his from the nearness while he used his fingers to push back a few strands of her blonde hair from her face, before slid them all the way down to brushed her parting lips softly.

Corvo could hear her breathing quickened at that. And as their noses brushed against each other, Becky raised and placed her small fingers on his left jaw to caressed his stubble almost too tenderly. Almost too soft for a man like him.

At the gesture, Corvo then pulled her even closer so that he could finally catch her lips to his. And he wasn't surprised when he could feel how warm they felt like.

He was all gentle with his kisses. He didn't want to rush things, no, despite he only had a few hours left before he had to leave. But since this was their first kiss—well, their first _real_ kiss to be precise, since their last time was only a mere of an act of desperation—he thought he wanted to savor the every moment.

With arms snaking around her delicate waist, Corvo proceeded to open his mouth wider before he darted his tongue to the entrance of her mouth, something that seemed to stun Becky at first though eventually she complied as eager.

And he loved every second of it, where his action only causing for her breath to hitch; how every hair in her skin stood up as he devoured the entire locus that tasted like a mixture of spearmint toothpaste and the residual of Earl Grey tea that laved his mouth.

He also loved the feeling how her ivory hands stroking his broad chest before they slid upwards to his shoulders. Linking her arms around him, Corvo noticed how she had to tip-toed her feet just to follow his height. And that somehow only beckoning him to pull her waist even tighter until the only space they had between their bodies were completely sealed; until they became one.

And their kiss deepened then. Almost becoming a rapid crescendo as the movement had started to lose its rhythm.

With eyes half-shut, Corvo gently guided her slowly towards the queen-sized bed while their lips were still practically latched together though he stopped just once her legs had met the edge of the bed.

The man ever so swiftly withdrew himself from her lips, as he skimmed his mouth to her jaw and down to the crook of her neck. Planting kisses and soft licks while Becky could only lean her head to the side in the euphoria with lips parted and a wheeze.

All of a sudden, Corvo could feel Becky's hands starting to unfastened him from his coat. The action immediately caught him by surprise though Corvo happily assisted her task by undid some of the buttons and belts as he shook it off to the floor alongside with his belongings and weapons.

He had just dropped his mask to the floor, when he could feel Becky already had her hands working on his white shirt. Well, it seemed someone had grown impatient. And Corvo was nothing but followed suit as he instantly did the same to her.

Ironically, she was freed from her top first since his hands moved faster than hers. Years of training with swords and daggers must've been the answer for it as now, he was already working on her pants while Becky kept still in the same stagnant position with hands shaking.

She was still struggling with his shirt when her pants had come off. And Corvo could feel her movement ceased as he knelt down to the floor to help her wriggled out of the fabric.

And once she'd gotten out of her pants, Corvo stole a few kisses on the creamy flesh on his way back up, feeling the supple surface of her thighs for the first time with his mouth as Becky could only freeze in her place; gasping for air with a low mewl as her hands immediately sought for his shirt again once they were face to face.

When Corvo was finally freed from his shirt, Becky was already wearing nothing but her undergarments. He gazed at her from head to toe then, drinking her in at how beautiful she looked like in such limited attire: her legs that could go on for days, the way her light blonde hair fell perfectly below her shoulders, the way her grey doe eyes staring at him with passion aflame, and how her face and her rosebud lips were starting to become tinge in vivid cerise.

To sum it up, if she was a poem, it would be a piece where he would recite every stanza in years to come; a metrical composition consisted of beauty and divine that meant to be extolled. And for that night, this beauty was his to praise.

Capturing her lips to his again, this time, Corvo briskly tugged his boots off while letting Becky to once again draped her arms around his shoulders. And then he fell to bed with her. Lithe body pressed against his sturdy one on the soft mattress as Corvo held onto her waist and carried her farther up to the bed.

When they had finally reached their destination, Corvo parted their kiss so that he could settle himself more firmly on top of her, whilst she welcomed him with parting legs. It was then when he used the opportunity to convey,

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," he said with ragged breaths.

With sweat that was starting to form on her forehead, Becky answered almost instantly with eyes closed, "Don't. Please don't stop."

Smiling at her answer, he lowered his head down for another deep kiss then.

He could feel his needs grew in him and how his slacks were starting to get a little tight down there as a swarm of pleasure had clouded his head and senses. But even given to the fact, he yet chose to take things slowly. Besides, they said that patience is the virtue, and with that notion, Corvo decided to tease her a little bit more before the got into the main course.

And so he skimmed his marked hand down all the way to her thighs then, heading straight to the band of her underwear before he slipped his hand inside to touch her. And Corvo wasn't surprised to find her already wet when he found her opening.

Becky broke the kiss almost instantly with a hiss and head arched back while moaning aloud when he started to stroke her. Corvo could feel her body trembling, her own breathing became shallow as he flicked his dexterous digits around her folds.

"Oh, Corvo," Becky breathed his name. Looking as she was striving to make her moan didn't go any louder, he watched as she used her free hand that wasn't on his shoulder to cover her mouth. Though he could hear her whimper somehow reaching a crescendo when he proceeded to kiss and suck her neck as he chose to leave his mark on her. A mark to showed that she was his now.

While he was still deliciously teasing her, suddenly he could feel Becky's hands glided downwards to find his belt. Stealthily unclasped the metal buckle whilst his attention was still fully glued on hers, he hadn't noticed that his member already sprang free until Becky's hand grabbed his shaft.

And the action only made him groan lowly on her neck. Somehow galvanizing him to untamed the gentler side of him, and so he quickly pulled her up to his lap in a swift motion so that he could undo her corset.

"I think you're a little too overdressed," Corvo grunted huskily, dark eyes watching her sensually as his hands began to free her from her corset violently whilst she could only hold her breath and bite her lips in agitation.

But it was then when the fabric had finally separated off of her skin, suddenly Becky crossed her arms to cover her breasts from him; looking as if she was hiding. And at that, Corvo quickly halted whatever movement he was doing when he asked,

"Becky?" his dilated pupils met hers. "Do want me to stop?" he inquired softly with his hand on her cheek.

And her answer was only a long sigh as she lowered her head down, arms still crossing over her chest. Seeing this, he told himself that he wouldn't continue this salacious act between them if she a had second guess. Despite his needs that had already grown in him, he would respect her decision.

"Listen, I don't want to do this if you hesitate. I don't want to take advantage of y—"

Becky shook her head before she interjected, "No, it's just—it's just, it's been a very long time since I've done this with a man, Corvo. I-I'm nervous—I'm like really nervous. The last time was like two years ago and it didn't end so well, it turned out he was only using me t-"

This time, it was Corvo's turn to interpose her words by simply kissing her lips with a deep, humorous chuckle. He almost forgot that Becky often did this when she was nervous. It was rather cute in his opinion, but damn annoying too.

He withdrew his kiss from her then, as he stared at the woman who sat on his lap and asked the four words that would game changed the situation. "Do you trust me?"

His question only causing her to meet his eyes. With a frown on her beautiful face, she sighed again.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again when she didn't answer. Still holding that same tender gaze as before.

He could see she was somehow in the middle of considering his words, judging by the way she bit her lip. But eventually, that hesitation somehow vanished as her face softened. Though with arms still crossed over her chest, it was evident that she had changed her mind.

"I do," she said with a confident smile. "I do, Corvo."

Corvo exhaled in relief as he rested his palms on her thighs. "Then let me take care of you."

And then next thing he knew, Becky let go of her arms from her chest, revealing her bare breasts before she draped them around his shoulders confidently until her breasts pressed against his bare, muscled chest.

Until he could feel the rhythm of her heartbeat on his chest.

"Be gentle with me, Corvo," Becky whispered softly in his ear before she sheepishly hid her head on the crook of his neck.

"I will, I promise."

Without losing his moment, Corvo proceeded to gently lie her on the bed again, and this time, his hands raced to pull her underwear off without dally.

And that was the time when he'd first seen her naked completely. And by the strictures, the view was beyond beautifully explicit.

Feeling that he couldn't control the impulse within him any longer, Corvo turned his attention to tug his pants off with Becky's assistance.

Crawling himself back on top of her, the two simply stared at each other; taking in the heating moment between them before he broke her gaze by kissing her on the collarbone and down to find her breasts.

He sucked, licked, and nipped her pink nipple as the woman under him could only cry in pleasure and shivered uncontrollably while running her fingers through his dark hair as a movement of encouragement. Making his dark locks stuck out in disarray in the result.

His fingers, on the other hand, he used them to tease her other breast by groping her before he used the rough pad of his thumb to drew circles on the pebbled flesh. And he swore he could hear her breath stuck in her throat at his torture.

Satisfied with her breasts, Corvo simply positioned himself on her entering. He stared right into her gray eyes then, eyes asking the silent permission though when he could see her nodded her head, he immediately took it as a green light for him to continue.

Corvo entered her with a low growl and a curse, while her a loud moan and a tightening grip from her hands that were on his head as he moved in a slow, languorous pace for a start, as he could feel how his size was somehow stretching her walls. She'd told him to be gentle with her and he would damn oblige at her request.

He discerned as pleasure somehow sent a powerful surge to her body. Something that made her whimper and tilted her head back to the pillow with rapid and shallow breathing; legs wrapped around his waist as they moved in unison. And again, he found the sight as something that was picturesque from his place.

Suddenly, he could feel her hands pulled his head closer to hers so their foreheads met. And he took the opportunity to stare closely at her dilated ones before sucking her lower lip and playfully lick it.

His movement never faltered, merely quickened as soon as he could feel the pleasure was starting to laden on his stiffened vessel. He just couldn't take it anymore since she felt so tight while the raunchy image of her moaning and mewling under him only increasing his arousal. Especially when that satin palms of hers began to descend slowly down to his waist.

And somehow those were enough to act as the trigger for his release.

Corvo could feel that he was close—so fucking close, he only needed a little push. The amount of pleasure on him reached the apogee as he could only groan loudly on her face, striving so hard not to precede her despite he was practically already on the edge.

But upon feeling the way her walls starting to closing in on him, he knew that she was only a minute away before reaching her climax. And at that, he wasted no time by stimulating her by sucking and licking her neck while his hand stroking her pulsing nub.

And just less than a minute, Becky reached her climax by crying his name out and body convulsing, before he followed a moment later with a guttural growl on her neck.

He couldn't move for quite a while as his body was still screaming. With him still connected to her, Corvo fought so hard to catch his breath with eyes closed while his nostrils found her scent that still lingered in the air: a mixture of sweat, sex, soap and a little hint of smoke which he guessed it had come from him. And somehow they smelled good on her in his opinion.

Corvo then rolled himself to the side after he had regained control over his own body while the petite woman beside him seemed still trying to catch her breath. He could see how her left breast and neck were starting to form a bruise from his doings, somehow adding colors to her pale skin as if she was a blank canvas, and he, the painter.

A moment later, Becky turned her face to his direction. Her eyes were hazy, her hair was the complete opposite of organized, but analyzing by the way she was smiling at him, it was obvious that she was content. And it was confirmed by her the next words that came out of her mouth,

"What was that?" she asked with a chuckle as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

He gave her a cheeky smile as he gave a soft peck on her right hand. "I don't know, but I had a great time."

Becky nodded her head happily. "So did I. And that only adds the cherry on top for today."

"Hmm, I'm glad you thought so."

With that, Becky then pulled her body closer to him which he welcomed gladly with an open arm. Snuggling herself to him, Corvo kissed the crown of her head before placing his chin on top of it while letting let her intertwined their bare legs together under the covers.

He held her there for a long time. Fingers sometimes drawing circles on her bare back, as Becky merely absentmindedly caressing his chest with her velvet touch without uttering a single word. And it was peaceful, it almost felt like he was in turned to his favorite hideaway; as if he was in the place where he supposed to be.

"You don't have to leave so soon, are you?" Suddenly, she broke the silence. And upon hearing her question, he only exhaled sharply.

"That depends on when the guards'll change their positions, Becky. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," Becky answered quietly. "I'm already grateful that you could spend your time here with me. I don't want to be alone when I'm sleeping."

Corvo lifted her chin up to his direction then, eyebrows knitting. "You were having another nightmare?"

"Yeah, last night. Only it's not about my parents this time." Corvo could see she sighed heavily, before shaking her head. "Can we just change the subject, Corvo? I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it."

Despite his curiosity, he would not pry. If that subject brought her nothing but discomfort, he would rather not talk about it, lest it would only ruin their good mood.

"Let's talk about you shall we? Will you tell me now when and how did you get the Outsider's Mark?" she asked whilst taking his left-hand closer to her face to inspect it before intertwining it with her smaller one.

And so Corvo then began telling her how and when he got the Mark. She was all silent the whole time, she didn't make any comments or inquiries, no. She just simply listened attentively. Just like he wanted for her to do.

After he had done recounting his story, the two eventually changed the subjects to talk about each other's lives. And the two simply used this moment to get to know more about each other as they talked for what it seemed like hours.

Becky conveyed sadly to him about how sometimes she missed her house at Estate District, her favorite piece of painting that she'd ever painted, and her favorite food, which was a Serkonan Blood Sausages: the dish that Corvo's mother had often made when he was a boy, while Corvo told her about the Loyalists, his days as the Lord Protector, and his life back in Serkonos.

And then within minutes after they had finished talking, he only watched silently as she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber. And the last thing she did before she shut her eyes was to smile at him. A smile that he instantly captured and kept it to himself like a photograph inside of his head.

And there was nowhere in this world that he'd rather be than to cuddle with her on the bed. But alas, as he had a mission that he needed to finish.

Corvo kissed her softly on the lips, pulled the blanket to cover her naked torso before retreating himself slowly from the bed to gather his clothes that were scattered on the floor.

The man simply dressed back in his clothes while watching for the guards' movements down on the street from Becky's windows.

It was almost one am and frankly, he was getting restless to see that the guards hadn't changed their shift, Corvo could only exhale sharply as he leaned his head back to the wall.

Tired of watching the desolated street, Corvo switched his glance to the bed again. And he instantly smiled upon seeing the beautiful, unconscious figure that was still sleeping peacefully as his mind traveled to what happened between the two of them hours ago.

His mind then traveled to what had happened between the two of them. And he could only smirk when the memory hit him like a tidal wave.

It had been so long, and yet she felt so right. And in that moment, he would do anything in his power to protect her, for he couldn't bear losing someone he cared for again.

But even though his intention was pure,sometimes, there were unknown forces in this world that he just couldn't interfere with. And her nightmare was one of the few cases.

It was when Corvo had just decided to go to the balcony when he heard the sound of her erratic breathing coming from the bed. He instinctively shot his head to Becky's direction to see her tossing and turning on the bed, mouth mumbling to something he couldn't construe while her hands looking like as if they were pushing something away in the air.

"Becky?" Corvo called her name as he jogged to the bed.

 _No. Not again,_ he thought as he paced to her side in a motion and placed his large hands on her wrists to stopped her from moving. "Becky? Becky, wake up!" Corvo exclaimed as he pinned her wrists down.

He could see Becky was struggling to free herself from him. Somehow resisting him, Corvo then moved his hands from her wrists to her shoulders, shaking her shoulders as an attempt to wake her up just until finally, Becky opened her eyes in horror while gasping for air.

Corvo watched as she stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before her eyes to his. Her lips quivered before she burst into tears as he instantly pulled her into his arms, where her body trembled on him. And that only causing for him to place his hand on her head to stroke them gently.

"I'm here, Becky. I'm here," he uttered as he tightened his arms around her.

Becky did not say anything as she only sobbed on his shoulder. He then covered her naked body with the blanket to warm her body before parting their bodies so he could cup her flushed face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he inquired softly to her; fingers pushing some blonde hairs from her face.

"No," she shook her head as she palmed her face with her hands before wiping her tears away from her cheeks. "No, I'm not."

But then both heads cock to the window when they could hear some sort of an alert outside. They both stared at each other then; astounded, before quickly rushing their feet to the window whilst Becky was only covering herself with the blanket Corvo clung to her body earlier as she stood beside him.

From up there, Corvo could see a few guards were starting to left their posts and at that, he took it as a cue that they were changing their shifts. Almost quickly, he retrieved his weapons and mask from the floor.

He was just about to wear his mask, when Corvo suddenly froze to the realization that he would have to Becky in a state like this.

"Becky…"

Somehow understanding his meaning, Becky merely raises her hand to him. "No, Corvo it's alright. You have a job to do, I understand."

He sighed as he lowered his head down. If only he could spend his time with her here until morning. If only…

He made his way to her and kissed her on the lips softly. He could feel a tear on his cheek when they kiss, and if only she knew that only made him even felt guiltier for leaving her.

They parted as he rested his hand on her cheek with a frown. "I'm sorry, Becky. I'm so sorry."

"I understand, it's okay," she gave him a fake reassuring smile that he somehow could read evidently. "Now go, you don't want to miss them. Go!"

In silent acquiescence, he nodded and put his mask on before quickly turning his feet to the balcony. He gazed at her over his shoulder one last time before Blinking to the nearby rooftop on the far side of her apartment in just a fluid motion.

Corvo then zoomed in his mask to the balcony to see Becky closed the balcony door before dropping to her knees and cried. It was such a painful sight for him to see, as he could only frown underneath before telling himself to focus on the task at hand.

Though it was easier said than done.

End of chapter 8 


	9. Unexpected Encounter

Sleeping could be said hadn't been Becky's favorite activity lately, ever since her never ending nightmares kept on showing up in her dreams every time she slept. It was already hard enough for her to moved on from her first nightmare and yet, they kept haunting her dreams like the ghosts haunt the living.

Why the hell was she kept having nightmares?

It bothered her truth to be told. Especially after she had woken up; where Becky could feel sweat dripping from her forehead, heartbeats raced due to the rush of the adrenaline in her system, and mind-scrambling in order to figure out whether she was already awake or still in her dream, because lately, she couldn't tell the difference.

So when Becky had to encounter another nightmare last night, though that didn't really shook her off, but it was starting to bore and wore her out. And not just emotionally, physically her body was exhausted. There were bags under her eyes, her head often hurt and sometimes, she could feel like somehow she was losing her balance.

It was really astounding how the lack of sleep could really affect her this much.

It had been almost a week since Corvo left. Although she understood completely that he had a job to do, but frankly, she'd missed him.

She had stayed up all night and waited for him to come back until sunrise after he had had left. All alone in her bed. She refused to fall asleep, fearing that she would have another nightmare and having no one to console her for Corvo wouldn't be there.

But then, so many things have happened that night.

Never in Rebecca Atkin's wildest dreams, had it ever occurred to that she would share a bed with him. All this time, Becky merely saw him as the Empress's lover and her Lord Protector, and the man whom she had constantly met on several occasions and parties while the two would spend time with each other, exchanging good-natured banters alongside with Hannah and Lewis. But then it seemed the world did have a weird sense of humor, indeed.

By the time he had launched himself to her, Becky's head was screaming at the realization of him having his lips on her. Her feelings were already blithesome by Lewis' visit, and then his action only kicked things up the notch.

She could feel how broad and muscular his shoulders were on her palm of her hands; while her nostrils took in the musky scent of his body with a mixture of smoke that Becky had never consciously aware of, she swore she'd never smelled anything so enticingly wonderful until that night.

When it came to his hands, Becky wasn't surprised at how swift Corvo was when he undid most of her garments with no trouble while her hands were mostly shaking and trembling, making unbuttoning a simple white shirt suddenly became so hard.

But once he had finally freed from his shirt, Becky could feel herself blushing all over when she saw him naked to the waist for the first time; how his tan skin glowed under the dim lights of her bedroom, how she could see a rather large scar on his upper left chest that ended in his upper abdomen, a bullet wound in his right shoulder, and a branded wound that shaped like some sort of symbol that Becky couldn't identify on his right abdomen.

And it made Becky wondered what were the stories behind them; what of his struggles that had him ended with these wounds? But she thought back then that that question could be asked for another time for her mind was starting to lose control in the intimacy.

At first, yes, she was a little embarrassed at the idea of wearing nothing but her birthday suit in front of him, especially since the last time she had been with a man was like two years ago. But then she saw the way Corvo looked at her, the way he waited and chose not to proceed as he felt her fear, her discomfort. Though somehow, someway, miraculously he managed to get through to her system. And that was the time when Becky finally gave herself to him.

But then again, it seemed that all the good things must come to an end.

For the past week, Becky had busied herself by mostly worked on some new ideas for Atkin Allure's next collection with Hannah, painted a noblewoman by the name of Mrs. Treacher in her house, and even watering her nearly dead plants. Just some usual things as her own way to distract herself from her Corvo's absence.

And her nightmares.

And her last night's nightmare, in Becky's opinion was the scariest that she had ever encountered so far; it wasn't as ambiguous as her previous dreams, no. It was crystal clear, she could recall every image of the chaotic event for it felt surreal.

_Becky remembered as she found herself stood helplessly while staring blankly at what was happening with tears in her gray eyes. What she saw was her own city; Dunwall, alighted with flames while the rats were swarming the entire city like a flood, eating away every corner, every house, every person in the city—dead or alive—until they were only skins and bones. Until they could no more cried for help. By the sevens, it felt like if she was witnessing hell in the making._

_But just as was about to made a move, suddenly Becky could feel the rats were starting to eat away her body. She tried to jerk the rats off of her, but with every resistance, the rats seemed to eat more and more of her skin until finally, she collapsed onto the Wrenhaven River and drowned._

And that was pretty much the reason why Becky decided to spend most of her day downstairs for a change of pace as she was still in the aftershock of what happened. Heck, she'd even refused to open the drapes in her room.

The blonde woman treated herself by having a big breakfast (not to forget to drink Sokolov's elixir) and tuned in some music with high volume while hoping the guards outside would tolerize her taste of music. Though upon realizing that her bread supply was about to run soon, begrudgingly, she took the courage to stepped out of her comfort zone by deciding to visit the bakery.

Grabbing her favorite trench coat from the hanger, Becky quickly headed to the door whilst tying her hair up since the wind had been blowing like crazy since morning.

And upon opening the main door, she was welcomed with the feeling of the cool air of the Month of Hearths that blew right through her long coat and her cheeks, and the sight of a few guards that were patrolling in front of her house. The Atkin merely nodded her head politely to some of them, where they replied with a friendly wave.

Ever since Morgan and Custis Pendleton's death, the City Watch had been putting extra guards to guard like literally every corner of Clavering Boulevard. It was obvious that the Lord Regent had become more paranoid about his own safety and probably in great distress in trying to find the people who were responsible for plotting against him.

So seeing their replies somehow made Becky sigh in relief, knowing that it meant maybe none of them hadn't found out about the Loyalists or her association with making Waverly Boyle disappear. Because one could only guess what could happen if she was ever caught.

But that thought didn't even linger long in her mind, as she chose to find comfort in thinking about the delicious Apricot Tartlet that she had been craving all day. And somehow, imagining eating the pastry and accompanied by a hot tea were enough to quicken her pace to her destination with impatient steps.

When most of the shops here in Distillery District were either were shut down by the City Watch because of plague or by the Bottle Street Gang, there was this one shop that remained opened: a bakery. With the owner that had hailed all the way from Redmoor, Leon Cholmondeley insisted on keep selling his pastries heaven despite the dire situation and the risk that he could be facing in the future.

Though Becky was glad that he hadn't changed his mind and sailed back to Redmoor, but sometimes she feared that he would close his store one day, looking from their current circumstances back then. Which if it happened, that meant there would be no more of his Apricot Tartlet for her.

By the stars, why couldn't the rat plague just end already?

As the blonde woman walked past the Galvani Residence, suddenly Becky's pace slowing as she could feel as if someone was watching her from the balcony. Watching her with every step she took, Becky could feel every hair in her body somehow stood up underneath the clothes she was wearing.

Carefully, she turned her head to the left to see if her suspicion was correct, and to her surprise, she found no living soul there. It was just an empty balcony.

Shaking her head, Becky placed her hand on her head. Was she starting to become paranoid now? Was it because the lack of sleeping?

Either way, Becky decided to shrug the thought off. _Maybe it's just me._ But she swore she could make out a silhouette of a man on one of the balcony...

"What is wrong with me?" Becky asked herself though she chose to keep moving forward, before making a left turn as she went passed the final Wall of Light that led to Endoria Street.

She didn't have to walk farther from the gates to reached the bakery as then the next thing she knew, there she could see the small booth from where her position and Leon himself who simply waved his hand to her upon their eyes met. It seemed he had just finished baking the bread, judging from how Becky could inhale the fine smell of freshly baked bread from where she stood that instantly made her tummy growled furiously.

"Ah, Becky Atkin!" the friendly man with the short ginger hair greeted ecstatically upon her arrival. Something that Becky simply admired from the man as he was always so polite to his customers despite the harsh neighborhood he lived in. One of the reasons why Becky could consider him as a friend besides the fact that he was an avid reader of Shakespeare.

"Leon! How are you?" Becky greeted back in the same enthusiasm as she shot him the kindest smile.

"Ah, the rat plague hasn't got me yet, if that's what you were asking." At that, the two chuckled at his answer. "What about you? You are not attending one of them fancy parties?"

Becky shrugged as she approached the booth whilst hands still buried in her pockets. "Nah, you know that's Hannah's thing when it comes to attending such social events."

"Right, as always…" He concurred whilst placing some of the bread from the oven to the counter. "Anyways, you want me to get you the usual?"

"You know me," Becky smiled from ear to ear at the question. She could hardly wait to come home at this moment. "And I'll take two baguettes, please."

"Coming right up," he answered before he began packing her order while Becky merely grabbed a croissant from the counter.

"So, Leon…" She said as she chewed the bread in her mouth. "How's business?"

"Well, as a fellow businessman, I'd have to say the rat plague is really starting to get on my nerves."

It was true. Especially for Leon, who had decided to spend his entire dime for a ticket for a new start at Dunwall when he was only twenty-four, no wonder he loathed the damn plague.

Many people hailed here for its job opportunities, but the saying "live the dream just like the Emperor does" was that moved him to tried his luck in the capital. But seeing the state where he was then, it saddened Becky that this was the "Dunwall dream" he was getting.

She frowned at that. "The feeling's mutual, Leon. Atkin Allure's sales have been dropping ever since the rat plague hit Dunwall."

He nodded his head. "Especially after the Empress' death and with her murderer is still at large, now no one would want to visit this damned city. It's a sad situation, especially if you have seen the city in its glory days."

Suddenly, he turned his head down as a soft sigh came out from his mouth. It was almost like the man was reminiscing all the good things that had happened in his own head from the way Becky perceived it.

She felt sorry for him. Him, and for all of the people who lived with the same situation as him. If only she had the power to banished the plague forever and restored the throne to its rightful heir, she would do it.

Heck, she would even help clear Corvo's name from this mess.

But her attention all went to him when he suddenly added, "By the stars, I hope the person who kills her would rot immediately."

Becky instantly shot her head up to the older man at this. Had he just addressed the Empress' murderer as just a person? Not Corvo Attano, just how a lot of people in common? Even Hannah and Lewis addressed him that.

"Person?" Becky asked with interests.

"Yes, we still don't know who really murdered the Empress, don't we?" he shrugged nonchalantly. "I think it doesn't make sense if Corvo really did it. He was her protector for almost twenty years, so I think it doesn't really add up."

Why this was new. Becky could feel herself starting to feel a slight relief that there were more people who think like her out here, despite how the damn Loudspeakers kept brainwashing people into believing what not to believed.

Oh, if only Corvo and the rest of the Loyalists could hear this! Somehow she felt that this could be some sort of confidence boost for them to proved that they were not alone, that there were people out there like them who acknowledged that this oppression had to end.

This was why she'd always liked Leon. It was like he always had his own valid point of view and Becky respected the hell out of it for that.

"So, you don't believe what you hear in the Loudspeakers?" Becky held the urge to smile like crazy at this.

Leon laughed his heart out at her question. "From one thing that I've learned, Becky: don't ever trust what they say from the speakers. They are just some propagandas that the Lord Regent wants us to believe, and I don't listen to his any of his propaganda shit," he said proudly. Like even the Lord Regent didn't scare him.

Despite she had this urge to tell him that she had been always thought the same thing, but even she couldn't risk giving her thoughts out loud to anyone else at that time. Especially when she was not in within her fortress like this. And so she decided to refrain making such comments.

"Leon, if only a lot of people here think the same way as you do, maybe Dunwall would be a much better place." Becky placed her hand on top of his across the counter, as this was the only thing she could say at the moment.

Leon chuckled again before putting his other hand on top of hers. "Thank you, Becky. But that sort of perspective that got me divorced, you know?"

Now, Becky couldn't hold her laughter at that. _Leon will always be Leon,_ she thought. Finally, he handed her the paper bag that was filled with bread while he told her that the croissant was on him.

Becky smiled softly to him after receiving her change. "Thank you, Leon. Stay safe, will you?"

"You too, Becky. Stay safe."

With that, Becky shot him one last smile before starting to make her way from the bakery back to to the Clavering Boulevard, with mouth already stuffed with the Apricot Tartlet. But then upon walking past the Galvani Residence again, suddenly Becky stopped her tracks, her mouth also stopped chewing.

There it was again, that nagging feeling as if someone was watching her returned to the surface as she quickly turned her head to one of the balconies again. And yet again, Becky found nobody there.

But why was she so sure that there was someone there? She somehow could see him from the corner of her eye, and yet when she shot her head she found no one.

Could it be really just her imagination? Because of her exhaustion?

_Or was it Corvo?_

At the thought, Becky smirked. Stalking her now, was he? With that, Becky picked off her step confidently, somehow felt a slight of relief knowing that it could've been him.

As Becky returned home, she quickly put her coat back to the hanger, placed the paper bag that was filled with bread on the kitchen counter, before making her way upstairs with a joyous feeling at the thought that she would see him again after their separation for almost a week.

She quickened her pace as she reached the top floor and proceeded onward to the hallway that was leading to her room before barging inside her chamber and straight to opened the balcony door in just a motion.

It was the cool wind that hissed through her pale blonde locks that greeted her, as her eyes went searching for the figure she had missed so much on the rooftops right across her house. Her eyes kept on looking for him. Waiting for his reveal, Becky even took a step out to the balcony where she reached her hands on the railings while giving a deep exhale. But much to her dismay, still, he hadn't shown up.

So, maybe what she saw back there was really just a figment of her imagination?

Becky stared sadly at the empty rooftops one last time before she eventually turned her back and made her way slowly inside her room. Feeling rather downcasted, she quickly locked the balcony door to prevent the wind from blowing in, but just as she turned her body back, the sight of Corvo Attano with his mask on stood behind her causing for to Becky jumped off of her feet while holding her heart out.

"Why did you have to do that?" Becky, still holding her chest, gave him a glare. "What if I had a weak heart and die?"

In response to her exclamation, he chuckled amusingly while crossing his arms. "Do you have a weak heart?" he challenged her back.

Becky straightened her posture as it got her thinking. Well, he had a point, alright?

"Err, no?"

Corvo then proceeded to lower his hood down and opened his mask, revealing the face she'd been longing for quite a time with a handsome smile. "Then you'll be fine."

With that, her features softened before letting out a chuckle at how silly her reaction was. And then two met each other in the eyes for the first time in a week in silence, that eyes that felt so warm and comforting.

Without her realizing, Becky found herself walking towards him. Almost looked like she quickened her pace with each step, before the two met for a deep kiss. And right in that moment, the feeling from a week ago as if the time collapsed greeted her once again as they melted in each other's embrace.

"I've missed you," she whispered after they had parted though they still have their noses brushing each other, while Corvo nuzzled her light blonde hair before resting his hand on her flushing cheek.

"I've missed you too," Corvo then gave her a peck before frowning slightly. "I'm sorry I left you that night and haven't got the time to visit you for the past week. You know, I was busy with the Loyalists."

"I know, Corvo, and it's alright. Besides, I had myself a fair share of activities too for this past week, so I'm okay."

"Well, that's good to hear," the man with the vague Serkonan accent nodded his head in approval.

The two stayed in the same position then, embracing each other's company before with a giggle, Becky pulled him towards the bed with a mischievous leer. He put away all of his weapons on the side-table first before the two plopped to the mattress where Becky snaked her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, while Corvo simply placed his chin on top of her head as he began caressing her arm.

She could smell the scent of soap and smoke from him, it was rather strange for him to smell so immaculately clean as if he'd just took a bath before coming here, instead of smelling like sweat, blood, and death like sometimes he usually did. Which she could only assume maybe he had a free time that day.

After a week of their separation, this was just what she wanted: to be with him, just snuggling with him on the bed like there was no tomorrow; bodies tangled with each other. By the stars, she had really missed him so much.

Suddenly, Corvo lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet him. Becky could feel his eyes inspecting her thoroughly before he placed his large thumb and caressed her under the eye with a concerned look on his face. Great, he must've noticed the bags under her eyes from the way his jaw tightened.

"You're still having one of those nightmares." It was not a question. More like a statement as his usual heavy voice from excessive smoking echoed through the quiet bedroom.

Becky exhaled deeply. She hated to admit regarding this nightmare thing, especially to Corvo. Though it was a good thing Hannah hadn't noticed this yet, or it would be a lot harder for her to explained to her sister.

But right then, she knew she couldn't elude from him. And so Becky only nodded her head slowly, begrudgingly. "Yeah, though it didn't happen every night now."

Becky could hear Corvo sighs as his face darkened. And all that she could do was to stare at his dark eyes, wondering what was it that hit his mind back then. But eventually, his face gradually calming down before he sighed shortly on her face.

"I'll see to it that you won't be experiencing those nightmares again."

Becky instantly twitched her eyebrow in curiosity at that. "How are you going to do that?"

Corvo gave her a reassuring smile as he stroked her waist. "Hey, you do trust me, right?"

And Becky only knew what of the answer to it. For the question somehow brought back memories to where they first time slept together. "I do," she answered without a doubt.

"Good. And I promise you I'll get you through this."

Becky could feel Corvo's palms resting on her cheeks which causing Becky to smile at him tenderly. "Thank you, Corvo," Becky said softly, face beaming like the morning sun.

She really did hope Corvo could somehow help her. With then her nightmares would be gone, she hoped she could easily sleep at night without worrying her nightmares would strike her peaceful slumber.

"Well, enough about me. What about you? And how's Emily?" Becky asked after clearing her throat.

"I'm fine, as you can see. Just a little tired, but I'm fine," Corvo answered as Becky quickly inspects him with thorough eyes. She exhaled in relief when she found Corvo with no new wound or scar that decorated his face as she then nodded her head for him to continue. "And Emily? She's fine too. Actually, I was just finish playing hide and seek with her since I've got nothing to do today. She asks about you often," he said while his thumb was now caressing her chin.

"Aw, tell her I miss her too." Becky could only imagine meeting the future Empress once again after this was all over. How she was going to very look forward to that day. "And maybe one day I can tag along playing hide and seek with her since you know, I could camouflage better than a chameleon," Becky bragged her skill proudly to him.

And it was true. Back when she was younger, Becky, Hannah and a few neighbors their same age had used to play hide and seek in this small park that was located in their neighborhood in the Estate District. They used to play the game every afternoon, and never in Rebecca Atkin's history of playing hide and seek, she would ever be the seeker. Given to her small form and since she had always hidden perfectly from the others, some of them even thought she was cheating. But the truth was, she wasn't. Her only tricks were to always stick in the shadows and rely on her cunning.

Corvo chuckled at the statement. "Well, that's good. You should definitely play the game with her after this is all over. She could use someone with a challenge," Corvo smirked slightly.

This time, it was Becky's turn to chuckle heartily. "I'm not surprised if she could easily defeat the famous Corvo Attano in a game of hide and seek. She's very smart, even for a ten-year-old kid, it's unbelievable!"

Becky watched as Corvo withdrew his gaze from her with a small warm smile, looking as he was thinking something he was very proud of.

Corvo nodded his head then. "She is."

"Well, what can I say? She got those good genes from her mother," Becky then decided to take a bold move. "And not to mention from her father."

At her remark, Corvo instantly met her gaze back in a motion with an expression that she couldn't read. But when she heard Corvo sighed deeply, the same warm smile suddenly reappeared on his face before he rolled to the side to stared at the ceiling. Giving Becky a full view of his profile as she was still lying in the same position.

"She's nothing like me, actually," he finally remarked, and her questions and suspicions were answered at last, for she had been speculating this theory for a very long time. Though now knowing that Corvo was indeed Emily's father, it gave her more comfort knowing that the girl had been always with her own father this whole time.

"She's Jessamine through and through, a Kaldwin from head to toe, and she is mostly raised by me since her mother was busy ruling the Isles," Corvo abruptly chuckled at his own words when all of a sudden, his face tensing.

"Corvo…" she called his name softly. Completely aware of his sudden change of mood as she knew this was not easy for him to convey.

So with that, Becky gently forced his face to face hers with her doe eyes staring back at him profoundly with a slight frown.

As strong or as tough a man could claim about himself, at one point, the world could take those traits away. Leaving him helpless, broken, and crestfallen. But most importantly, it left to make us realized that they were just humans with skins and bones. And Becky knew well, this was the situation that Corvo was currently feeling: conflicted between his own roller coaster emotion.

"No, Becky, it's alright," he brushed her off. Corvo then rolled back to the side so that they could talk face to face again. "Like I've told you: I already went through that phase. Six months in Coldridge Prison could really make someone who's at their lowest point in their lives, drop even more substantial if you don't have a self-control."

Suddenly, he averted his gaze down with a wistful stare. "Though I'd be lying if I say that I don't miss her," he finally admitted bitterly whilst exhaling exasperatedly.

Becky could only stare at him broken-heartedly, as she tightened her grip that was on hand. Giving him some kind of acknowledgment that she understood his sorrow; that she was there for him. She studied the frown on his face, and honestly, Becky could almost shed a tear as she could only imagine what was like being him.

She'd never heard him mentioning the matter about Jessamine before—even when they had a pillow talk a week ago! So, hearing him opening up to her like this somehow brought them to a higher stage of their early developed relationship back then.

Though she knew that no one in this world could ever replace Jessamine, at least all Becky could do was to help him to carry on with his life.

"I understand," she said softly whilst caressing his stubble. "She was your lover for a long time. I may not understand what it's like to lose a partner, but I certainly know what loss is." Becky bit her lip sadly at the thought of her parents.

Of course, he snorted at her remark. Not to mock her, but he did that because the irony of her statement. "Though I think in our cases, our losses were more like wrongfully taken from us, you know? There are so many ifs and possibilities at how the situation could've ended, since their deaths didn't happen by natural causes or something," Corvo said sternly.

His gaze suddenly darkened; eyes full of rage and vengeance. A gaze that she had never seen before, it somehow frightened her. "And that's why I'm going to make them pay for it. For Jessamine and for your parents. I wouldn't let injustice get away so easily this time."

Look, Becky was never the kind of person who showed compassion or pity to certain people, especially to the ones who didn't deserve it like Waverly Boyle or Thaddeus Campbell. But the notion that all must be paid with death never seemed to occur to her before. So hearing this from Corvo, it somehow made her contemplate.

"But is death always the answer, Corvo?" she inquired which it seemed it brought Corvo's full attention to her.

"Sometimes, yes. You have to do what it takes to survive. It's either you or them. You can't hesitate when it comes to that. Especially when it comes to the person who hurts a lot of people, who murders innocents, it's better to silence them before they decided to hurt someone else," he explained incessantly, elaborately. "You took someone else's life, then be ready to pay the price for what you've done. And like I said, I will make sure Hiram and those people who murdered your parents to pay for that."

But still, Becky didn't seem content with his answer. "But does revenge really solves everything? I mean, what is left for humanity if the people always consume in vengeance?"

Corvo seemed surprised at her inquiry as he furrows his brows. "Then what would you suggest for me to do? Let Hiram and whoever it is who murdered your parents get away? Let them have that triumph when they took the lives of what we hold dear?" Corvo chuckled humorlessly at that. "I don't think so."

Becky quickly rose to a sitting position, face still showing disagreement as she got up from the bed while he still had his elbow resting on the bed.

"I just think that murdering them won't be the answer for all of this, you know? The world already has enough of their fair share for its bad guys, Corvo, you don't have to be one by exchanging blood for blood at this. Think about it," she implored, almost said please.

And Corvo didn't seem to concur with her beliefs. "So, you think resolving this unfair situation with blood will make me the bad guy? Becky, I'm the victim here! You, me, Emily, your sister, we're all the victims! Hiram and your parents' murderer are the ones you should be pointing as the 'bad guys'. I'm just doing this for the sake of their justice."

"Trust me, Corvo, I know. And I want nothing more than justice for my parents, but like I said before: I don't even know if my parents were murdered or not," she said. "And yes, they are the 'real' bad guys, I know. But killing them will just make you no different from them."

He chuckled, not as if it was funny, of course. "Oh, so now I'm the bad guy?"

"No, ugh," she groaned as she ran her hand through her hair. "You know what I mean."

"I don't. And do enlighten me, Miss Atkin, because I am completely lost on where you are heading with this conversation."

"Look, just think about Emily, Corvo," she pointed out aloud. "What will she become if you show her this kind of example?"

"She's not your child, Becky." Suddenly, Corvo rose from the bed. Reminding her where was her place in this conversation before he took a step closer to her. Dark eyes never leaving her. "So, what do you know what's best for my daughter, hmm?"

Hearing that, Becky's jaw dropped as she can feel her tears at bay. Her vision starting to blur before finally, a tear fell from her eyes. Causing her to broke her eye contacts from him as she lowered her head down.

She knew she clearly crossed the line there. She admitted it, it was wrong, but she couldn't help it and she didn't mean to offend him.

Becky cared for Emily— deeply, for she knew exactly how tough was it growing up without a parent (while two in Becky's case). It was only a miracle that she survived the tough times and became the woman she was, instead of selling her body at the Golden Cat, or becoming a criminal, or something. But if Corvo didn't want her opinion, then it was his call.

After letting a few tears fall, Becky finally shot her head back to Corvo to see he was still standing on the same spot and with the exact same gaze. Apparently unmoved by her anguish. And since none hadn't started any conversation yet, Becky chose to step up and apologize.

"Corvo," she began softly, "I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just..." she trailed off.

For a moment there, Becky had a slight fit of thought that Corvo would ignore her apology, but when his face softened alongside with him nodding his head off, Becky could only breathe in relief.

"I know," Corvo simply said. He didn't say anything further to which left Becky more puzzled than she was ever before.

The next thing she knew, Corvo took his steps from where stood to grab his weapons from the side-table and holstered them back under his navy blue coat. Becky instantly took it as a cue that he was intending on leaving which only raised more questions from her.

"Wait... you're leaving?"

Becky watched as Corvo took a deep breath at her inquiry. "I think it's better if I leave. I need to clear my head, anyway."

That was it.

What was wrong with him? She already said that she was sorry and that she regretted saying that to him. She was already more than willing to maybe starting to accept the theory about what he believes, but now looking at him, acting so childish like this it definitely starting to irritate her.

"Hey!" Becky exclaimed though it sounds more like a bark. Resulting for his head to snapped at her direction. "I apologized, okay? I said I'm sorry, so will just cut it out with that attitude? It's bloody annoying."

"Well, look who's being annoying now," Corvo spat back as he kept on holstering his weapons.

At this, Becky knew that she had enough. The two kept their eyes on each other before Becky finally gave up on being the only one who was trying to fix the situation here.

She didn't want the night to end on a sour note—well, who did? What she had in mind was the two would probably spend the night snuggling to each other on her bed. Sharing stories, trying to catch up on what had happened for the past week, but looking at the circumstance she was dealing with, that all could go to hell.

"Fine, just go then!" Becky exclaimed bitterly. She was furious and resentful right now. So if Corvo chose to leave, then get on with it. "Just go. It seems you are fond of doing that anyway."

Without taking much time, Corvo quickly put his mask and hood back on. Without uttering a single word, the Serkonan then walked past her with heavy steps to the balcony behind her just like that.

It was then before he was about to depart when Corvo turned his head to take a glance at her one last time.

And Becky could only secretly grumble at how unfair the situation was for she couldn't read his expression behind his mask while she knew she was like an open book to him; eyes had started to reddened again, cheeks flushed from anger, and eyes squinted.

And after what it felt like a few minutes, Corvo simply disappeared before her view into thin air. Leaving her somehow more hollow that before.

Though when at the thought of Sokolov's letter was still lying on top of her desk, Becky merely sighed heavily.

Well, it seemed she'd have to wait until she met the man himself.

End of chapter 9


	10. From An Angry Man

The sound of the car engine roaring could be heard clearly in Becky's ear. The sight of the tall, fancy buildings could be seen in plain sight from the small, rectangular-shaped window from the side-door in the rail car she rode in. The sight, though, indicating her arrival in the Estate District: the most lavish neighborhood in all of Dunwall, after many days since the last time she set her foot here. It had probably been twelve days if Becky recalled the number correctly.

No, it _had_ been twelve days.

For these past weeks, all that Becky had done was counting days. Mostly counting for how many days she'd been having all of these nightmares; counting the days for how long Sokolov have been missing. Then for the past week, counting every day where she wished for Corvo to be near.

 _Corvo._ She sighed heavily at his name. _Why did you have to be so cranky like that?_

She had apologized for god's sake, hoping he would forgive her in good faith so the situation could be resolved in a hurry and all would return normally, but no, he had to be all cranky and that only made her pissed.

Sure, she wanted justice for her parents, but she thought the idea of slaying every single one who had connections with her parents' death wouldn't answer all the unanswered questions. Because if what had Becky learned from his remark, that was what he was planning to do to them, right?

Becky knew she was wrong when she stepped into the line that she shouldn't have crossed—she was dead wrong, she admitted it. But she was only sharing a piece of her mind because she cared for Emily and him, and she thought Corvo already had enough blood of his enemies in his hands.

Oh great, now she cared for him? Becky sighed heavily at the question.

Did she care for him? Becky might never admit it out loud back then, but a small part of her knew that she did.

So, yes, she did care for him. But now the question was: did he feel the same way too? Especially after their little squabble yesterday, Becky was now starting to question if maybe she had been misreading things the whole time? Well, that question remained unanswered at the current moment.

Resting her head against the steel wall, she tried to distract her attention by watching the scenery rather than deep-thinking at the situation all alone in this cramped and small vehicle.

She had enough fair share of crying her heart out yesterday, so she thought there was no point of crying now. It would only drain the energy that she needed for work. And given that Becky had encountered another nightmare again last night, she needed to appear looking at least somewhat decent before Hannah started poking around and asked questions. For Becky didn't want her dear sister to get involved in this mess too. And besides, Sokolov had sent Corvo to her for a reason; because he too, wanted Hannah to stay out of this.

And Becky's just too care for her to see her got hurt.

And the fact that Becky couldn't yet give Sokolov the letter she had been writing since a week ago, led her to the decision to carry the letter with her that day that she kept inside her briefcase bag. Maybe once she had left from work, she'd ask their assistant, Albert, to find a legitimate courier who could deliver the letter to Hound Pits Pub without raising any suspicion. Of course, though, she would have to make sure that Albert needed to keep this just between the two of them.

Becky was still lost deep in her thoughts, until the sight of a very familiar building came into view, The Boyle Mansion, just as she could feel the rail car was slowing down as she was about to head into the checkpoint that led to the further part of Estate District.

And looking at the mansion now, there was this sense of eeriness that somewhat shrouding the place. It was just not as gleaming and luminous as they had used too, especially with the fact that there were a flock of Weepers that wandered around on the other side of the bridge and a swarm of rats that were congregating just near the entrance of the mansion.

At the sight, Becky flinched as it reminded her too much of one of her nightmares. The one where she was bitten by the rats to death while the city was burning. At that, Becky instantly shook her head.

 _Now is not the best time to remembering such things,_ Becky, she told herself.

The vehicle finally came to a stop after a good second of tires screeching was the only sound that was filling her ears. Becky waited patiently for the Wall of Light being disabled as she took a peek outside, and was immediately welcomed with the sight of at least five guards on duty with their masks on and heavily armed with their weapons holstered to them.

But as she could see none of the tallboys were in the presence, her eyebrows raised, for it was rather odd that they were not here. Especially knowing that the mechanically-legged soldiers were practically securing even every corner of the district back there when the Boyles had held the masquerade ball.

Why all of the sudden the Lord Regent pulled back the security that he had placed here? Though they remained unanswered as all of a sudden, as all of a sudden, she could see the Wall of Light had finally disabled.

Coming back to her senses, Becky quickly gave the guards a thank you nod before finally, she could feel the rail car began gaining its speed again. And just in within minutes, the Atkin finally arrived at her destination.

Grabbing her belongings, she stepped out of the car as she could see Hannah's coach was already parked just in front of their one and only boutique the Atkins had left.

Well, she _was_ late, all right.

Their Estate District boutique could be said was bigger than the one they used to have at Draper's Ward though in terms of location, the one at Draper's Ward had the most profitable.

Like many other buildings in Dunwall, the store had three-stories floor with two large windows decorating the storefront while the dark gray colored door stood in the middle. They had used the windows to display their collections to attract customers back in the olden days, but then stopped after the rat plague were starting to take its toll. For no one were really passing this street very much often anymore, except for the weepers and City Watch.

On the inside, the store repleted with resplendent items of furniture while a Victorian themed wallpaper decorated the interior just perfectly.

There was this round table in the middle of the room with vases and decorations that Hannah had brought all the way from Tyvia where their clothes hung facing each other on the racks that were attached to the walls. There was a fireplace at the end of the room just near the staircase that lead to the second level with a single couch situated on its left side while one of Becky's painting, a picture of two couple walking on the street with their umbrella on, hung above it as per Hannah's request since it was one of her favorite pieces that Becky had painted.

As she walked towards the entrance, Becky sincerely hoped that Hannah hadn't had to wait for her that long since she woke up a little late that morning. She had almost forgotten that the two of them would have to come over to the boutique to drew some sketches that day for their next collection after weeks of visualizing ideas together.

Ever since the rat plague had started, their sales had been dropping slightly and it made the two Atkin sisters often held a brainstorming session with the only employees they had left in ways of how to elevated their sales.

Well, though for months they were in a stable condition, but it saddened Becky for they had used to see better days. Though as she walked in the front door, Becky could feel this sense of grateful. Albeit the city was in a dire situation back then, at least their business could still make profits.

Becky's arrival was welcomed with the store clerks, Evan and Martita, who were in the middle of getting ready as their shift was about to begin with a respectful nod. She greeted her two employees back before making her way upstairs to the second level where the sisters' offices were located, in hope Hannah that hadn't started drawing before her. Though knowing her sister, especially when she had ideas in mind, even a rat plague wouldn't diminish her creativity.

Though maybe that was just simply one of the good traits that the Atkins had.

Arriving at the second level, Becky picked up her pace and headed straight to Hannah's office which was located just across hers without bothering to go there first. Becky then proceeded to knock on Hannah's door softly, before finally she could hear her sister's voice asking for her to come in from the other side. She slowly turned the doorknob open and was greeted with a sight of her doing some sketches on her desk with full concentration, that she didn't even bother to raise her head as Becky walked in.

It had always been Hannah's habit when it came to doing her job like this; hair tied up in a messy chignon, a mug of black coffee stood by by her side just in case she needed some adrenaline boost, and of course, her always-messy antique desk table.

"Hey," Becky greeted softly after closing the door. But that too didn't make Hannah lifted her head. "Sorry, I'm a bit late, sis."

"Pff, it's okay, Biby. It's not that you're an hour late or something," Hannah's eyes were still fixed to her newly drawn sketch when finally, she raised her head to meet Becky's eyes for the first time with a wide smile. Making her grey eyes gleamed as she showed her the picture in her hand.

It was a dress that Becky had suggested for their next collection; a turquoise-blue gown made of chiffon, trimmed with blonde lace and silk rosebuds with bands of green and silver metal strip embroidery glimpsed from beneath the chiffon, which Hannah immediately agreed on. And Becky instantly smiled at seeing the picture for this was exactly what she had in mind.

"What do you think? Did I capture it right?"

Still maintaining the same gaze, Becky nodded her head in agreement before taking a seat on the ivory chair right in front of her. "You did it, sis." Taking the sketch from her hand, Becky inspected the drawing thoroughly before nodding her head again. "Seriously, this is what I had in mind when I said that I want something a little simple for our next collection."

"Thank the Abbey then!" Hannah clapped her hand gleefully. "Three dresses down, and ten to go."

With a mischievous smile, Becky grabbed her sketchbook from her bag before opening a page to showed her sister what she'd been up to.

"More like seven dresses to go, sis," Becky turned the page again to revealed that she'd been working on another three dresses for the past week with a huge smirk on her pretty face.

Hannah was all beamed up at the sight as she applauded her sister's achievement before resting her back to the leather seat. Smiling warmly as her eyes met hers.

"Aw, thanks, Biby, I really appreciate it. I mean, I can see you've been having trouble sleeping these past days, but you're still as helpful as usual."

Stunned by her remark, Becky lifted her head with lips ajar.

How did she know? She asked as she was trying to think of how to respond her though nothing came out from her rosebud lips as she could only stare blankly at her older sister who sat across her.

Hannah then broke her attention by saying, "What? You think I don't notice? Those dark circles under your eyes already say it all, dear sister."

 _Of course,_ Becky thought to herself. How she wished someone had invented some cream or something to cover these things.

Suddenly, Hannah leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table. Her hands resting on her cheeks when Becky could see her feature softened. Almost turning into a frown.

"Seriously, are you okay, Biby? Is there something bothering you?" she asked softly. Grey irises staring straight through her soul as if she was trying to find the depth of her suffering.

Becky exhaled heavily as she chewed her lip. Okay, maybe she should tell her first what was the reason she couldn't sleep before Hannah got suspicious. Though she chose to articulate as minimum as she could.

"I—" Becky paused before she continued. "Just as you guessed: I didn't sleep well for these past days, that's all." Well, half of it.

Hannah knitted her eyebrows at this. "Huh, why? Aren't you one of Dunwall's most heavy sleeper?"

Becky couldn't help but snort at this. "Right, like you aren't."

Hannah tittered. "Okay, fine, I admit it. But Becky Atkin finds herself hard to sleep? Well, now that's new."

"Well, I guess that trait is finally fading then," Becky shrugged as an evasion from elaborating. "And the reason I couldn't sleep is because I've been having nightmares in my sleep, Han. And that is the truth."

Though, unfortunately, Hannah noticed this as she seemed still wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Or maybe it's more than that," she started. Hannah then stared at her little sister's eyes with a concerned look on her face. "Look, Becky, why don't you come clean with me; is there something bothering you that you are not telling me? Was it because of the boutique? Or maybe uncle Sokolov?"

This was exactly what she was trying to avoid ever since her sister had visited her a few weeks back. Becky sighed heavily as she lowered her head down, staring at Hannah's desk table while her mind as trying to think of what should she tell her and what not.

Because seriously, Becky still wasn't ready. She was just too afraid that the more she knew, the less safe she was—that was her only intention.

"Because honestly, sis, if those doesn't affect you, they really got me. Especially with people nowadays either assassinated mysteriously or got infected with the plague, then the problems at the boutique, they only add more tension," Hannah massaged her temples in frustration at this. "But nothing beats Uncle Sokolov's disappearance, though."

At the end of her words, Becky noticed how her bottom lip was starting to quiver. With now that Hannah had brought up Sokolov's problem to the surface, it made Becky's mind traveled instantly to the fact that Hannah still didn't have any idea of his whereabouts and probably she still had one of Lewis' sources digging more information about it while wallowing his presence back at home.

"Have you heard anything regarding that?" Becky couldn't help but ask. Also, she was a bit curious too if maybe Lewis' sources had managed to recover anything

Hannah shook her head slowly, "No." Of course, that would be her answer. Because to her, it almost felt like Sokolov literally was being swallowed by the world.

If only Becky could muster the courage to tell her the truth. But heavens, it was just too risky.

"Han…"

"It's okay, Biby," Hannah straightened herself back again; eyes still watered from holding back her tears before letting out a small smile. "It's okay, I'm fine. We'll find him."

"Hannah..." she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Really, I'm fine, sis. And it's you I've been worrying about, actually." It was really apparent that Hannah was trying to switch the topics at hand.

Becky had this urge to dig in further by asking more questions, but since it seemed Hannah took the shovel for herself too, she chose to withdraw her intention. Then to prevent from her sister getting suspicious, Becky hid her true intention by hiding behind her façade.

"It's just a lack of sleep, sis. I'll be okay too." When she only earned an unconvinced look from Hannah, she added, "I'm serious. And I promise I'll try to sleep better, I promise." _Lie._

"Alright," Hannah finally answered after a good consideration. Now that Becky knew that she was already off the hook, she could finally breathe in relief.

Suddenly, Becky could see Hannah closing her sketchbook that was on the table. "You know what? Just go to your office and have some sleep if you want. I can do all the work."

Becky was about to protest to her at that—there was no way in this world that she was going to let her sister does all of the work.

Yes, she was slightly unfit to draw and count this week's earnings until the day became the night, but that didn't mean she could slack off while Hannah did all the work!

She was about to speak when Hannah simply raised her hand to stop her from doing so, as if she knew exactly what Becky had wanted to say.

"Sis, c'mon, you and I know this is something we couldn't argue about. So, as your older sister and the co-owner of Atkin Allure, I: Carmelia Hannah Atkin, hereby granting you, Rebecca Elowen Atkin, the permission to procrastinate your current tasks by taking a long nap during work hours," Hannah enounced the whole thing using the similar tone of the man from the Loudspeakers with humor-filled in her eyes.

Becky on the other hand, couldn't hold back her laughter as she cackled in amusement at her sister's humor. Hannah joined laughing along with her before finally their laughter died down.

"Thanks, Han. Really..." Becky stared at her sister heartily when she could see her brushed her off by waving her hand.

"Please, you'd do that to me too if you were me," she shot back a smile to her. By the stars, this was why Becky loved her so much. So much, that she would do anything to keep her safe at any cost.

Grabbing her belongings, Becky then rose to her feet before gave her sister a peck on the forehead whilst murmuring 'I love you' to her, before making her way to the door. But just as she was about to head outside, Becky could hear Hannah calling for her which causing her head turned.

"Oh, before I forgot, I'll need to wake you up at three because Lewis asked me for you to join us for dinner at our home. You don't have anything to do tonight, right?"

Lewis! By the sevens, Becky almost forgot Lewis' visit to her house! Asking for her blessing which led her all in tears at the thought of her sister walking down the aisle in a white gown that Becky would design just for her as the two became Mr. and Mrs. Alcott after they exchanged their vows in the eyes of the Abbey. Though looking at there was still no ring encircling Hannah's finger made her mind wandered.

What took him so long? Did he was still preparing the right words or still searching for the perfect ring? Though at that, Becky secretly crossed her fingers, hoping that that night would be the time when she would witness the precious moment when Lewis got down to his knee and asked for her hand.

Becky shook her head before she answered, "No, of course not." She couldn't conceal the ear-to-ear smile on her face though Becky then decided to drop the smile before Hannah starting to get suspicious.

"All right, I'll see you at three then!" Hannah gave her one last nod before Becky finally left her office—surprisingly, in a light-hearted mood. Something that she hadn't encountered for a quiet time.

On her way to her office, Becky could see her assistant, Albert Edmonson, had just reached the second level. All dressed in his usual straight-forward black coat with gold buttons on the wrist part, alongside a white broken shirt underneath.

See, Albert first worked with the Atkin sisters shortly after their parents' had died. And he was arguably the most loyal employee the girls have ever had since her mother's assistant refused to continue working in the boutique. Saying that the place reminded her too much of their mother.

The girls had spent weeks searching for the right person who could fit the job until they finally found him. And almost eight years later, Becky was nothing but grateful that Albert was the one who had become their assistant.

The petite man quickly called for her as soon she was on his eye reach, before quickening his steps to get to her while holding a large brown parcel that it seemed had just arrived a while ago. At the sight of the parcel, she reminded herself not to forget to asked Albert to find someone who could deliver Sokolov's letter discreetly. Though she saved her intentions for later as it seemed he had something to say to her on his own.

"Becky! There you are, I was just looking for you."

"Here I am, Al," Becky presented herself to him with a friendly greeting. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually, yeah." To her surprise, Albert suddenly handed her the brown parcel as her eyebrows quickly furrowed in confusion. "This is for you."

"For me?" Becky was still holding the same gaze as she took the large package in her hands. Mind wandering to who on earth could've had send her this. "Who was it from?"

Albert shrugged, "I don't know, the fellow didn't say anything. He just said to hand this thing personally and directly to you."

"He? What did he look like?"

"You know he looked just like a regular guy; tall, ribbed, crusty, and he has a mustache on. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Becky stared at the box one more time before back at her assistant in the eye.

As she could recall correctly, Becky didn't remember being notified that there was a package coming her way. So who the hell was that man who sent this to her?

Still slightly dumbfounded, Becky took a deep breath. _This is probably nothing,_ she tried to be optimistic. Perhaps one of her customers decided to treat her with something? Without wasting much time, Becky chose to keep their conversation short so she could check on what was the content inside her office by herself.

"Alright, thank you for this, Al. I'll head to the office to see it myself then," she dismissed him kindly.

"Anytime, hun. Just call me if you need me, okay?" the man with the bright emerald eyes said softly; giving comfort to each individual who had ever set their eyes on him.

Becky couldn't help but let out a small smile in return. A soft sigh escaped from her lips as she nodded her head. "I will, thanks again, Al."

With that, Becky turned to her heels and headed straight to her office with the brown parcel in her right hand and her bag in the other.

Once inside, she quickly closed the door; dropped the briefcase bag on the floor, before taking a deep breath as her eyes found the parcel.

After a few good seconds, she was starting to walk towards the desk table that was located in the center of her office: an identical table that Hannah had in her office, only Becky's had a different color which was mahogany.

Even their office had the same concept; traditional dark wood paneling the office walls, with fumed oak Versailles panel floor. Only the difference between her office and Hannah's was that Becky's had two sets of windows that were facing the street.

And more neatly arranged.

Her hands slowly made its way to open it, and Becky could feel the rhythm of her heart beat a little faster each time her hands unwrapped the paper material that was enveloping the cardboard box before proceeding to slid whatever the content inside onto the top of her desk table.

And when the content was revealed, Becky gasped loudly almost instantly. Feet stumbling backward away from the table as her eyes widened in horror.

There laid a ginger colored dress that looked way too familiar to her; the same dress that she had sent to one of the Boyles' maid that helped her reaching Corvo as a part of their deal.

The exact same dress, only this time, Becky could see there was a splash of drying blood on the corset, and at the sight, Becky cringed as she could feel her heart stopped. With back pressed hard against the door, she swallowed heavily as a few sweat dripping from her forehead.

 _Shit, shit, shit._ This was bad—no, scratch that, this was a catastrophe! This meant either Becky was being watched the whole time, or someone had managed to find out about the maid and made her spill the beans.

A sickening and gruesome images came into her mind then; what kind of heartless bastard would do this to her? Oh, that poor girl… Becky couldn't even remember her name, but she could feel her heart breaking at the thought of her.

A sudden pang of guilt came rushing in next, as the color of her skin drained slowly, leaving her even paler than she usually was. By the stars, what in the world that she had done?

"Okay Becky, take a deep breath…" she said to herself as an attempt to regain her senses. "Take a deep breath."

If indeed they have discovered about Becky's involvement in helping the Loyalists, then there was a chance that they were watching her movements by now. Hence, they sent her the package.

Suddenly, her mind went to one particular person that she could think of: Hannah. Her face weakened at that.

Oh no. This was exactly what Becky had been trying to avoid for these past weeks. Please, they could have her if they want, but leave Hannah out of this.

In an instant, she quickly grabbed her forgotten bag from the floor to took out the letter she had meant to send to Sokolov and tore it apart into small pieces.

Next, she took two blank papers from the drawer before starting to write a whole new letter for Sokolov with tears were starting to fall from her gray eyes and hands trembling.

Once she had finished writing the letter, she put it in inside an envelope with she wrote the front: _Semper fortis,_ and not his name. For this letter needed to be classified, and Sokolov would know that this was for him once it had reached the Hound Pits.

Finally, she wrote a letter to Hannah with hands shook more than ever, before putting it into another envelope and placed it on top of her desk. Becky even felt that a tear or two fell onto the paper when she was writing it.

She couldn't think very clear back then, but in the current situation like the one she was facing, every second count. And she needed to come with some kind of plan—and fast.

Frankly, when she had appointed herself to help Corvo and the Loyalists, she never thought that this could happen.

Yes, she knew of the risks she was taking—especially when she chose to swim deeper into the water. But to have someone died because of her, now that was something that didn't cross her mind. And she was not going to risk the safety of the others; the safety of the innocents like Hannah or Lewis'.

Becky then picked the dress up from the table in disgust, she placed the dress back inside the package box before stashing it inside the table's drawer.

After that, Becky quickly made her way out of her office. She did not bother to look back.

Her eyes trailed to Hannah's door once outside. And another tear fell again on her soft cheek, though she chose to ignore her feelings by heading straight downstairs whilst eyes searching for Albert whom then she found him talking to Martita.

"Hey hun, why did you bring your briefcase, with—hey, hey, hey!" Becky cut his words as she quickly dragged him near the entrance door. Away from the earshot of her other employees while Becky could hear he kept whining at her action.

"Alright, alright, stop tugging at my sleeve!" Albert deliberately smoothened the newly wrinkles on his expensive black coat once they had reached their destination. Putting all his concentration there despite the evident distress on Becky's face. "Now, what is it that you need anyway? And where in the world are you going?!" He asked as his eyes gazed at the bag in her hand.

She strived to have her self-control at times like these. She thought this was not the time for her usual rambling habit to surface.

Becky ignored his last question as she immediately delivered her words to his face, "Al, you have to help me, please."

He must've finally sensed the distraught in her voice as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Becky? Are you okay? What's going on?"

She took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly to keep her heart rate steady as they were now thumping rapidly as if she was running.

Finally, she grabbed the letter from her coat's pocket. Handing him the newly rewritten letter that was for Sokolov with care.

"I can't say much, but I really need your help this time, Al. I want you to find a legitimate courier; someone who won't raise any suspicions from the City Watch and tell the courier to send this to the Hound Pits Pub in the Old Port District. "

"Old Port District? Wait, that district has been closed down by the Watch as a quarantine zone."

"I know, I know," Becky huffed exasperatedly. "Please, just promise me you'll get this done. Because you're the only person I can trust with this, and please, just keep this between us."

With more words she uttered, the more apparent the confusion and alarm look on Albert's face as he took a healthy step towards her with head leaning towards her.

"Becky, what is going on here? What did you do?"

 _What did I do, you asked?_ Becky thought to herself. _You don't want to know._

She shook her head, "This is not the time or the place, Al. Please. Just send the letter, promise me."

At first, Albert only gave her this agitating look on his face, but eventually, he only nodded his head in acquiescence at her statement. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll find a courier as soon as possible."

Becky then grabbed the taller man's hands. Meeting his eyes with one last somber smile with eyes had started to water again. "Thank you, Albert. I knew I could count on you."

"Hey, that's why you two assigned me as you'se secretary, right?" he jested to lighten up the mood.

They shared one last smile before finally, Becky slowly retreated her feet to the door with hand waving him goodbye whilst hoping that this would only be temporary.

She headed straight to her rail car without dally, hopped in into the vehicle and in just a short time, Becky could feel the car traveled in motion. Carrying her away from her boutique; from the Estate District with sorrow shadowing her every movement. Especially when she had to pass through the streets that were now filled with rat swarms and weepers.

Seriously, what happened to the world that she once knew?

It only took fifteen minutes until finally she reached the John Clavering Boulevard, where the sight of her house welcoming her home as the rail car pulled up in front of her house.

Her house; her small, three-stories building house was Becky's only destination she had in mind. The only place that she had always considered as her sanctuary, and now with the given circumstances, she somehow felt that this was where she needed to be.

She was about to head in when all of a sudden, she could see a silhouette of a man on her balcony from the corner of her eye. The movement causing for Becky to turned her head to the direction in an instant, as squinted eyes continually searching for the now missing-shadow.

Wait, could that be…?

"Corvo?" she whispered quietly to herself.

Becky quickly headed inside the house at that. Not forgetting to lock the main door before rushing herself to the third floor with her briefcase bag in hand.

She threw the bag carelessly to the bed once she reached her room, and then proceeded to unlock the balcony doors with tears had already fallen from her bleary eyes. She had no idea what Corvo would say once they were face to face, especially with her already weeping like a baby like this, but maybe it seemed illogical if she had to cover up her tears knowing that she'd kind of screwed up in their last meeting. She hoped somehow this could be a way to show him how sorry she was.

Opening the balcony doors, Becky waited for the sight of the familiar mask that had fascinated her so, it made her wanted to paint him. Also maybe the mask led her into this particular situation—not that she was blaming him or the Loyalists for this.

She waited for the figure to finally emerged, but still he hadn't shown up. Curious, she turned around then to see if he decided to surprise her again like his previous visit, but still there was no sign of him.

Her eyebrow curled in puzzlement, as Becky could feel her tears stopped falling.

If that wasn't him, then who was that shadow that she had been seeing?

Questions starting to swim in her mind as Becky finally chose to close the doors. Seriously, was this the side effect of lack from sleeping?

With hand massaging her temple, she decided to go downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea and probably have some brunch since it was still literally mid-noon.

Becky was about to head towards the door when again, a silhouette of a man caught her eye, as she could see him standing in the dark just near her dresser.

She could feel her heart skip a beat at the sight. She couldn't see him that clearly, but it seemed she knew who that person was. At that, she could feel her heart rate returned to normal once again.

"Seriously, Corvo, when will you stop doing that to me?" she chuckled lightly as she confidently takes a step towards him. Hands wiping away the vestigial of her tears from her eyes. "And what is it with you that always creeps in the shadows?"

After she said that, in her expectation he would step out of the dark corner with a huge grin on his face alongside with that distinctive chuckle of his. But when the person who emerged from the shadow was a man in dark blue outfits with an industrial gas mask on, she could feel her heart once again stopping.

Her breath caught in her throat, her jaw dropped, her palms were starting to feel clammy as if she was seeing a ghost. Especially when Becky saw the man had his crossbow drawn, she swore a small part of her wanted to faint.

From the time she had received the bloody dress, she somehow knew a day like this would come although frankly, she didn't expect it would've all happen in just a day like this.

By the stars, sometimes she wished she could've just disappeared.

"W-who are you? W-w-what do you want?" Becky stuttered as she retreated her step back slowly with wide and shallow eyes. It didn't surprise her when the man did not answer and only taking his steps even closer, and closer to her.

Her mind was screaming at what should she do; her head turned back and forth as she was inspecting her surroundings, trying to find a way to get out this. Her only option was, of course, the door that led her out of the bedroom, but even the outcome was doubtful.

But then again, it was better to try than none at all.

So, without bother calculating her luck, Becky turned her heels and sprinted to the door as fast as her feet could bring her even without bothering to look back at the intruder. But what startled her was when suddenly she could see the man already was standing in front of her as if he just teleported himself there. Causing for Becky to instantly stopped her tracks in horror at the sight.

_Wait a second, why does this man has the same power that Corvo does?!_

Without having any time to critically think her own question, Becky inadvertently rotated her body to the other direction. Which it turned out to be a fatal mistake as suddenly, she could feel a strong arm pinning her neck from behind. Choking her.

Becky couldn't help but scream in distress loudly, feet kicking the air, and nails digging into his clothed arm until she found his flesh underneath as an attempt to subdue him.

She could feel herself starting to lose her consciousness, her visions were starting to turn vaguely until her eyes found his side rib unguarded. Without delaying her the time, she quickly used her elbow to strike him there as hard as she could. Hitting him right on the rib, it resulted for him retreating his hand from her neck with a low, painful groan.

With now she was freed, Becky inhaled as many oxygens she could breathe in as if she had just returned to the surface after plunging herself underwater. Hand still stroking her still sore neck whilst coughing loudly as she quickly starting to make a run for her life once more.

Her vision was starting to return to normal, and that was a good thing for her as she easily sprinted past her door and to the hallway that led to the staircase with no problem.

But her luck eventually ran out when all of a sudden, Becky heard the sound of a crossbow being emitted before she could feel the bolt struck her right on the left shoulder.

The contact sent her tumbling to the hardwood floor as feel her whole body went numb, she didn't even feel hurt from falling like that. From where she laid, she could see the intruder stood beyond the door with his hand still stretched forward with the crossbow in his hand.

At this moment, Becky strived so hard to stay awake as this bolt that struck her seemed to be making her felt drowsy while tears started to fall from her eyes again, thinking that maybe these could be her last moments.

Did this mean she would be joining her parents now?

 _Hannah, Lewis, Uncle Sokolov, Albert, Emily._ All the names that the people she cared for came into her mind. No, she still wanted to see them on a daily basis—especially, her sister and Lewis.

 _And Corvo._ At the thought of his name, she could feel the emptiness crawling inside her vulnerable form. Seven, if only she'd given the chance apologize to him face to face; to tell him that she had grown care for him.

Finally, the last thing Becky remembered was the sight of the intruder kneeling before her, waiting and watching as she slowly closed her eyes shut to the darkness.

End of chapter 10


	11. Missing: Rebecca Atkin

"Look, for the last time; Leave. Rebecca. Atkin. Out of this. She doesn't need any more of this—this," Corvo swung his hand in the air back and forth, trying to find the correct word. "Nonsense. These nightmares she's been experiencing, they all have to stop."

While Corvo put up a rather harsh expression on his face, his interlocutor merely just stared at him emotionless. Like he always did. The man hardly ever showed any form of expressions, so it was no surprise to see The Outsider only stared back at him deadpan while literally floating a few feet above the ground.

"So, you really are fond of the Atkin woman," The Outsider slightly cocked his head. "Why must I say that I am not surprised?"

At that, Corvo couldn't help but let out a silent sigh. Sometimes, he forgot that The Outsider watched everything—literally everything, he probably knew if there was a poor soul who was going to be a weeper in the next ten minutes. And the man also probably saw him and Becky when they had first made love. The latter clearly disturbed him, though.

It had been quite a time since the last time The Outsider had summoned him to the Void. So now that he was here, he was not going to waste the time by keeping his thoughts to himself. Besides, he made a promise to Becky: a promise that he would help her sorted her nightmare problems out. Despite the quarrel that happened between them, but he would help her nonetheless.

Truth to be told, he regretted walking away that night; truth to be told, he knew he was overreacting. She was entitled to speak her mind, and it ridiculed him how childish his reaction was when Becky was only stating her honest opinion.

So, since none of them have met yet after what had happened, and he doubted that she'd wanted to see him if he showed up to her apartment unceremoniously, Corvo thought by confronting the Outsider and told him to bugger off of her life would at least gave him a step closer to reconcile their relationship.

"Look, this is not about me; it's about her. I know it was you who set up those nightmares she's been having. I know it was you because the same thing happened to Emily until I confronted you about this, which then they finally stopped," Corvo gave him a sharp look. Emphasizing that he was dead serious about this.

The Outsider didn't reply to his previous statement. He merely crossed his arms with an expression showing that he was intrigued of what he would say next. Which Corvo took it as a cue for him to continue his explanation.

"Rebecca doesn't have to be part of this. You and I both know she has already suffered enough, and she doesn't need any more of this. So, I'm asking you; please, stop giving her those nightmares. Leave her out of this." At the end of his words, Corvo's feature softened. As his way to show this black-eyed deity that this was a serious request. "Please..."

Corvo could see him somehow considering what he had just said though it seemed his remark clearly took him by surprise. With hands still crossed, his gaze intensified behind his dull, dark eyes.

The Outsider began his explanation then. "You do know that I give her those nightmares not merely without reasons, do you?" he asked, tone indicating that he was serious too. "I can sense there are dark times coming, Corvo. Dark times that no living soul could elude from; dark times that will bring sorrow, agony, and death to this once beloved city. Spreading like a cyst and straight to the heart of the empire. So, I'd say it's best that she knows what fear is before facing it first-hand. Therefore, I gave her those dreams."

"But why her? I don't understand."

"Nor you have to. But a day will come when fear will become meaningless to her while her heart's aching for the lost souls that she couldn't save; a day will come where nightmares are like an arcadia to her. And all you could do is to watch as she succumbs to the world that she once knew."

What he'd just heard made him mad, and Corvo couldn't help but furrowed his arched eyebrows in anger at that. Why did Rebecca have to end up like that if she hadn't even done nothing?

"No, I refuse to believe that. A path of someone's fate could change if they are showed a different course to take," he attempted to oppose at what The Outsider so called prophecy. "And I will never let anything bad happen to Rebecca or Emily. Ever." Corvo almost gritted his teeth as he said that. Almost gave the man a glare.

And of course, in spite of all the hard look Corvo gave him, the man who had granted him his supernatural powers kept his expression neutral.

"Every man is entitled to their own opinion, I respect that. And I must say, I admire your strong determination to tend those people you care for, Corvo. I guess that's why they assigned you as the Lord Protector for your dear Empress." Suddenly, he could see The Outsider leaned his head towards him. "But let's just hope the future will be a more civil place to live in, shall we?"

"I hope so too"

Was all Corvo replied before suddenly, he could himself being pulled back to his own body. No more he could feel the solid ground on his feet; no more he could see the floating islands, or the skies that were filled with nothingness as he found himself back lying on his bed.

And as Corvo opened his dark eyes, he was welcomed with the surroundings of his so-called chamber back at the Hound Pits Pub attic.

Well, that was quite a trip. With that he had told The Outsider to leave Becky alone, he truly hoped her nightmares would stop. Then maybe he would head to the Distillery District to see how she was doing—once he had gathered the right words to apologize to her, of course—and maybe, once he had set things straight with Hiram Burrows.

Havelock and Martin had already briefed him that morning, saying that it seemed sooner or later, they would be able to make a move to the Dunwall Tower to finally put an end to the Lord Regent's reign.

 _Finally,_ he thought. He had been waiting for that moment ever since he first got locked up at Coldridge. And Corvo sincerely hoped that the bastard would actually pay for all of his crimes and offenses against the Empire.

But as soon as his thirst for vengeance hit his mind, as soon as it faded away as all of a sudden, he could hear Becky's words to him playing inside of his head.

_Is death always the answer? Does revenge really solves everything? What is left of humanity if the people always consume in vengeance?_

Damn her. Her words were starting to make him judging his own beliefs.

What was left for humanity if the people always consumed in vengeance? While she wasn't entirely naïve with her statement, but in Corvo's defense, what was left for humanity if all the living man that walked on this earth only desired for power and control?

 _The hubris of a man will be the man's downfall itself,_ he thought to himself. Then again, maybe The Outsider was right when he said that there were dark times coming. The price that they all had to pay just because the nature of men that glamorized autocracy. What a sad world they were lived in.

Corvo was just about to get up from the bed and stretched his muscles, when he could hear a knock on his door.

He was in the midst of putting his white shirt on when he asked, "Who is it?"

"Corvo, it's Emily," the young girl answered behind the closed door. "Can I come in?"

With a huge smile on his face, Corvo immediately rose to his feet and headed over to open the door for her.

He had just finished training her this afternoon. He taught her how to dodge from your enemy in a sword fight—of course, they used a wooden sword that Piero had made for them, but just like always, Emily would visit his chamber and spent her time there until before dinner, or in their case that time, before her bedtime.

All they do was mostly talking; sometimes Corvo would tell her about his latest mission, how one time he had to possess a rat just to snuck his way behind a door, how he had to stay prone under the table for almost ten minutes because the guards wouldn't leave the room and kept talking about playing, and because his mana had run out. But most of the time the two just mostly talked about the good old days; reminiscing the better days when everything was alright.

As soon as Corvo opened the door, he was greeted with a sight of her; hair still damp and all smell like an orchid, as soon as she waltzed into his quarter with a beaming smile that made her whole face lit up.

"Emily, how many times do I have to tell you that you can come in here all you want?" Corvo uttered softly, earning him a smirk from her as she stood with arms akimbo.

"I know, but I don't want to catch you talking to yourself while making funny faces in your sleep, Corvo," she teased. "It's only a good thing you are not drooling, though."

He couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle at that. This girl was only ten years old, but she had a sense of humor and wit that Corvo himself didn't possess. _Well, an apple doesn't fall far from its tree, all right?_ He thought as his mind traveled to Jessamine.

Emily then settled herself on the chair beside his bed, hands grabbing the drawing kit that she had stashed on the table before continuing the drawing of the unfinished unicorn that she started to draw yesterday.

Corvo took a step closer to the table and stood beside her. He leaned his head to take a peek on her drawing as she was currently coloring the unicorn with a soft pink color. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at it, he was just glad that even at times like these, at least Emily didn't lose her passion in something that she loved.

"That's beautiful," Corvo couldn't help but compliment her skill.

"Thanks, Corvo," Emily gave him a smile that made her nose wrinkles. "Though sometimes I wish I could paint, you know? It gets boring sometimes to only use crayons to draw something," she huffed childishly.

"You know, if you ever interested in painting, maybe I could set Sokolov up to teach you," Corvo said which she instantly shot her head up to him, eyes widened in excitement.

"Really? You would do that?"

Corvo nodded his head before gave her a kiss on the crown of her head. "Hey, anything for you, my dear. Just say the word and I'll head straight to his cell right now."

But with that, suddenly he could see her face looked like as if she was reconsidering her decision.

"No, wait, what if I don't Sokolov to teach me? I mean, he's—he's scary and isn't he's one of the bad guys, so that's why you kidnapped him here?"

"What?" Corvo was nothing but let out a chuckle at her remark. "Emily, he is fine, the reason we kidnapped him is not because he's one of the 'bad guys'." His explanation made Emily nodded her head in understanding. "Look, his appearance may be… a little unusual, but trust me, he's a good man. You know he took care of the Atkin sisters after their parents passed away, right?"

All of a sudden, Corvo could see Emily's eyes widened again, this time, it wasn't because of hesitation. "Oh, oh, I know! We could ask Becky to teach me how to paint!" Emily remarked vigorously. "I mean, I know Sokolov is the one who taught her how to paint, but I think I'll be more comfortable with Becky," she took a hold of Corvo's hand while tugging his cuff; eyes pleading for his answer.

"Please, Corvo, will you tell her that the next time you meet her?"

Corvo was only silent at that, his mind tried to find what kind of explanation he should tell her, particularly the circumstances he and Becky were in back then. What should he tell her? That he kind of screwed up their relationship by not giving her the freedom to spoke her mind just because she cared for the two of them? Though he already made a promise to himself to fix what he had broken, but in the meantime, maybe it was best to tell Emily that he and Becky were not on good terms before she got disappointed.

So, he squatted down to her level, placing his hand on her shoulder as he met her round eyes seriously.

"Emily…" he began before pressing his lips together. Somehow still hesitant, but he knew he had to overcome it. "I-I think it's best if we ask Sokolov to have you train first."

Of course, her brow immediately rose in confusion, "Why?"

Corvo was about to pour it all out when suddenly, he got interrupted when he could hear a rather loud and impatient knock on his door.

The sound made his brows furrowed as he quickly straightened himself up and headed to the door. And it turned out he was greeted with a sight of Wallace. He seemed still trying to catch his breath with one hand pressed against the door frame before he straightened his posture once he and Corvo had met face to face.

And his presence only made Corvo's brows furrowed even more.

"Wallace?"

"Corvo, the admiral would like to see you now at the pub this instance. He said it was important—let's go," the man didn't bother to elaborate what the matter was as he quickly motioned his head to Corvo to follow him.

"What? What is going on?" Corvo asked with his mind still puzzled from his recent remark. "Wallace?"

Wallace didn't answer as he was already turning his heels and headed for the staircase. Corvo was about to ask him again what in the earth was going on when he could hear Emily inquired from behind,

"Corvo? What is going on?" she asked anxiously.

"I have no clue, honey," Corvo answered to her over his shoulder with the same puzzled look that Emily was giving him, as the two of them started to follow Wallace towards the staircase.

"Wallace, what is going on?! What did the admiral say?" Corvo questioned in a rather demanding tone, as it was most curious for the admiral to suddenly asked for his presence this urgent.

Wallace quickly shook his head in reply as the three of them have descended down the stairs. Feet moving promptly without delay. "I don't know, Corvo! All I heard it got something to do with an Atkin woman went missing? I have no idea!"

And Corvo instantly stopped his tracks at hearing that; he could feel his jaw dropping, his heart throbbing like a drum, his own breath choking him as if there was a lump in his throat. From the corner of his eyes, he could feel Emily's eyes on her; one palm covering her mouth and eyes as wide as an owl's.

He could also hear Wallace exclaiming his name, but it all sounded vague as his mind traveled to the only possible Atkin that Wallace was talking about, and it didn't take a genius for him to figured out that the Atkin that he meant was none other than Becky.

With his consciousness was starting to make its way back to him, he lowered his brows; lips pressed together into a thin line and eyes squinted in anger. Making his already dark irises consumed by his even darker pupils. Both fists clenched as he thought it would be a good time to punch someone in the face— particularly the ones who were responsible for making Becky disappeared.

Corvo finally took a step down the stairs, passing Emily who was still having her hand on her lips, before quickly made his way down to the next staircase without bothering to waited for Wallace.

With Emily's on his tail, he descended with heavy steps until finally he reached the lower level and headed straight to the pub that was already packed with the Loyalists.

He could see Martin, Pendleton, and Havelock were in the middle of discussing something inaudible near the bar's counter, with Pendleton sat on one of the stools. He could also see Cecelia and Lydia just stood idly near the door that led to the street, probably haven't had any clue what to do, but what surprised him was Anton Sokolov's presence in the room; head lowered down with hands running through his dark hair, as he sat on one of the booths while muttering something that to him sounded like _'I should've never done that'_. The man didn't seem like crying, but Corvo guessed the news must've had hit him off. Next to him, sat Callista, hand stroking his back with a concerned look on her face, the same expression that Piero held who happened to sat across Sokolov on the booths.

As soon as Corvo announced his presence to the room, he could feel all eyes—except for Sokolov who was still in the middle of wallowing in his misery—went to him. Corvo was about to head straight to talked to the three conspirators when he could feel a large hand on his chest, stopping him from continuing his tracks.

There stood Samuel, his scarred, decrepit face, observing him with a concerned look on his face. Though the man didn't utter a single word, but it was enough for Corvo to understood what he meant to say. From all of the people that he acquainted with, he could say that Samuel was probably the only one who was aware of his and Becky's relationship.

He never told him anything, but it was two days after he and Becky had shared the same bed. Corvo was smoking outside when Samuel came to accompany him and said that he'd been wondering the relationship between him and her, which Corvo only answered his question by giving him a playful shrug. But despite the short answer that he had given him, it seemed Samuel got the idea.

So with that, Corvo simply nodded his head to him as his face softened a little, but not enough to diminished the grim look on his face. The two might've not always see eye to eye, but aside their differences, Corvo had nothing but respect the hell out of him. Besides, they all should be _esprit de corps_ at desperate times like these. Therefore, that was why they called themselves The Loyalists in the first place, right?

Samuel finally stepped out of his way with Corvo quickly continued his pace to his original destination.

"Corvo, this just came in," upon Corvo's arrival, Havelock handed him to what was like a missing person poster. He took it from his hand before inspecting the content thoroughly.

_MISSING_

_Name: Rebecca Atkin_

_All citizens are required to report any knowledge they may have on the whereabouts of Rebecca Atkin._

_Contact the City Watch if you have any information._

_A reward is available._

There he could see a picture of her; light blonde hair hung below her shoulders, beautiful gray eyes stare at the camera with a flat-lipped smile framing her rosebud lips, but to him, it was like her eyes were set just to his only. Corvo didn't bother to hide his frown at the sight of her photo.

_Just when I was just telling The Outsider to stay out of her life._

No, he couldn't do this anymore, staring at her missing poster when he knew he could've made things less bitter on his last visit, and maybe prevented this from ever happened. Corvo quickly handed back the poster to Havelock as he hid his heartache behind a façade.

"When did it happen?" Corvo strived to keep his tone as stern as possible, but alas, as even the person who stood far from him could hear the slight tremble in his voice.

"Our sources told us her sister, Hannah Atkin, reports this matter to the Watch earlier this afternoon after Rebecca went home without her notice. But before we discuss this even further, there is something else you have to see."

At his remark, Corvo couldn't help but wrinkle his brows in confusion. "What is it?"

With a sigh, the admiral motioned his head to Martin who happened to stood next to him. And the next thing Corvo knew, the fairly tall overseer handed him an envelope that the front written in a scrawl that said; _Semper fortis._ His eyes instantly widened in surprise before staring at the three men in front of him in the eyes with mouth hung open.

"This also came in alongside the news, Corvo," Martin started explaining as he motioned his head to the letter on Corvo's hand. "We thought there was erroneous in our courier that made some letter got mixed up, but then we found out this was actually sent by Miss Atkin to Sokolov. I think you should read it."

With even heavier heart, Corvo then pulled out the letter from the already torn envelope, before proceeding to read its content.

_Dear uncle Sokolov,_

_If you received this letter, then it means Albert has successfully found the right courier and managed to send this letter safely, and discreetly to Hound Pits Pub. Because right now, I am in dire of needing your help._

_I was at the boutique when I received some kind of parcel from an unknown man who says to Albert that the package should be handed directly and personally to me. I don't know what was that all about because as I remembered correctly, I didn't order anything or being notified about a package coming my way._

_So, I opened it in my office when it turned out to be the dress that I sent to this maid who helped me back at the Boyle party (I think Corvo can explain it to you, if you haven't known this yet), only the dress is covered in blood, uncle Sokolov. I don't know what happened to the poor maid—and I don't want to know, but I think someone managed to make her talk if this happened. By the stars, has an innocent person dies because of me?_

_So, with now they knew about me, I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before they come marching into my door. And if that happens, uncle Sokolov, please I'm begging you, please make sure that they don't do Hannah any harm. Please, she and Lewis didn't do anything, and I can't bear if something happens to them. Please, uncle Sokolov, I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to them. Please help them._

_And since I don't have the time to write everyone a letter, please tell the people in the Loyalists I'm sorry that it might seem I screwed up one of their plans. Tell Emily that I'm hoping to see her sit on the throne someday and I'm looking forward to challenging her in a game of hide and seek, since I've heard she has the skill for the challenge. And last but not least, please tell Corvo that I'm sorry; tell him that I regret everything I said that night. I hope he'll understand._

_I have to go, Uncle Sokolov. I think I'm going to hide at home in the meantime until this matter is resolved or they finally found me first (I'm going to write a letter to Hannah too to explaining her the situation). And I hope this is not a goodbye, so I won't bid you one. But if something happens, I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me for these past years; how you took care of me and Hannah when we have nobody to look for, how you patiently taught me how to paint when I was young, as well as introduced me to the world of philosophy and science alongside with dad, though I ended up destroying one of your experiments. Those are some things that I will cherish forever in my heart. I will never forget that..._

_Love,_

_Becky Atkin_

_P.S. to reply your letter; I understand, and the only person that I could blame of is only Hiram Burrows. Not you—never you._

Corvo had just finished reading the letter, and he could feel every blood cell in body boiling up, it took every self-control he had to not to crumpled the letter in his hand as he lowered his face down before handing back the letter to Martin. Reading what she had written to Sokolov—and to him only made Corvo felt even guiltier than ever.

"Does Sokolov already read the letter?" Corvo asked between sharp breaths.

Corvo's inquiry was answered by Pendleton with a quick nod. "He already did. Hence, he is sitting there in the booths in sorrow. Poor man, Rebecca and him were close— even closer than he and Hannah, everyone knows that," The nobleman answered as his eyes gesturing to Sokolov. "But now the question is: who is responsible for her disappearance?"

"Hiram…" Corvo almost snarled between his sharp breaths, "The bastard must have sniffed everything and everyone after what happened at the masquerade ball when it led him to the maid, the dress, and eventually to Rebecca."

"But then, who on earth could kidnap her on a mid-noon, in her own house then just disappeared? Because I don't think this is the Watch's way of work."

"Hmm… while my guess is as obscure as yours, Lord Pendleton, I doubt it as well. I think this is a work of someone who's kidnapping people is their line of work; they left no witnesses, no hullabaloos. These guys are strictly professional as if the poor woman just disappeared," Martin answered whilst putting his hand on his chin. "Maybe the same guys that Hiram hired to assassinate the Empress?" he asked Havelock who seemed to be in deep-thinking as well. And the Admiral could only sigh.

"Since we're at a dead-end right now, for all I know your theory could be right, Martin. We'll have to look into that. And we may need to investigate how on earth the Lord Regent could obtain the information about Rebecca Atkin, before he could dig in even further and discover our little operation," the older man answered in his usual monotonous tone. "We also may have to push forward our strike against him sooner. With him holding her captive, we couldn't risk waiting too long. Like I said; lest he tracked us down first."

Corvo only nodded his head at his statement. For all he knew, the man was right. He knew that even though he had this urge to investigate her house to find leads, but even a fool knew that it could be nothing but a trap. And at times like these— _even_ at worst times like these, he needed to keep his wits together or else it would be the two of them and Emily that he needed to save. But still, somehow he could feel the matter still gnawing at him.

"I'll begin digging for information regarding Rebecca Atkin's whereabouts in the morning. In the meantime, this meeting is adjourned. Gentlemen."

Corvo then watched as Havelock nodded his head to his interlocutors before turning his heels and headed straight to the staircase. A few moments later, Martin and Pendleton followed. Leaving Corvo to be on his own self.

Corvo had no clue what to do; his mind was still trying to register what the heck was exactly happening as he couldn't piece it all together.

Frankly, he never expected that this particular scenario could happen. He was always concerned about Becky's safety ever since her intervention back at the masquerade ball, but at the realization of the possibility that he could actually lose her, it felt like someone had just slapped him in the face.

Corvo was just beginning to care for her, and also he had just finished mourning the death of someone he loved, he couldn't bear it if Becky had to share the same fate. At that, he balled his fist tightly in anger. Oh, Hiram _would_ pay for all the fuss he had been causing.

Corvo was still in the midst of his wrath when he could feel someone tugging the back of his shirt. He spun around to find the person who was responsible for interfering with his thoughts turned out to be to Emily who happened to look as agitated as him; wide eyes and slanted eyebrows staring back at him with a frown, lips twitched downwards with hands wringing in discomposure.

"Corvo…" her small voice greeted his ears. "Becky… is she really….?"

He sighed heavily at her question. The black look on his face starting to diminish as it replaced with a frown. Corvo finally nodded his head to her weakly, before suddenly she launched herself to him and wrapped her small arms around his waist. At the contact, Corvo couldn't help but replied the embrace by hugging her back tightly.

This little girl—his loving daughter, was currently what he had left in this hell hole called earth. And if someone ever dare to touched the strand of her hair like they had done six months ago, then be ready to felt the tip of his blade pierced to their throat.

"We have to find Becky, Corvo. We have to," she begged softly as she lifted her head to meet his eyes. Her slanted brows had turned crease. "If only I was an Empress… I'd kill everyone who is responsible for this."

Corvo was a little taken aback by her remark. For this was probably the third time he had heard her making this kind of promises.

"You don't have to kill anyone, Emily. It's my job to keep you away from things like that," he placed his palm on her cheek. "And I will find her. I swear I will find her."

"I know you will. I mean you successfully found me, I know you'll find Becky," she eventually nodded her head to him with a warm smile. "Though I think someone should say something to Sokolov. He's pretty bummed out about the news."

"You're right," he concurred with her statement. Someone needed to tell Sokolov that he would save Becky one way or another; that he _would_ find her. "Wait here."

With that, Corvo let go of her embrace after giving a peck on the crown of her head. He quickly headed straight to the booths where Piero, Callista, and Sokolov were seated. He was greeted with a concerned stare that came from both Callista and Piero as he came toward the seating booths.

"How is he?" Corvo inquired as he could see the Royal Physician still had his head lowered to the table in depression.

His long dark hair looked disheveled because of his hands while his face remained hidden between his arms. Callista only shook her head as an answer to his previous question, and at that, Corvo let out a heavy sigh before he knelt down to Sokolov's level.

"Sokolov?"

"I shouldn't have done it, Corvo. I shouldn't have sent her to you—I shouldn't have let her got involve her into this madness!" Corvo watched as Sokolov lifted his head, setting free his flushed face from his arms that were caging him. "I let my Becky in peril! And now, because of me, she's gone!"

Never in his life, Corvo witnessed this particular side of Anton Sokolov. This side of him didn't just show Corvo that Sokolov was just a human who had feelings like the rest of them, but it also showed him how much the man cared for Becky, he didn't care to display this kind of emotion to other people.

But the most important thing, was that Corvo could relate to what Sokolov was feeling; the feeling of guilt. And he knew this would keep haunting him if he didn't find Becky as soon as possible.

"I will save her, Sokolov. You have my word that I will find her," he assured the older man with a stern look. "Because Becky… she means a lot to me too. And I'm not going to let that bastard get away with this."

The man didn't say anything as Corvo kept the same serious gaze as he stared at him straight in the eye. Sokolov eventually nodded his head to him with a huff and a sad stare.

"Please find her, Corvo. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"She doesn't. Never does. And that is why I'm going to find her even if I have to go to the ends of the world," Corvo remarks without a doubt.

With that, he rose to his feet. Corvo gave a single nod to Sokolov and the other two Loyalists and without uttering any word, he pivoted away from the booths. He made his way back to Emily who had been waiting for him near the staircase while the image of Becky's face kept popping into his mind which it only made him even more furious.

Back then, he didn't care about all the moral beliefs that he had been doubting earlier; he would make Hiram pay for all of this mess. He vowed to himself that he would make that snake pay.

End of chapter 11


	12. The Knife Of Dunwall

_You killed her. You killed her. You killed her. You killed her. You killed her._

Those words kept swimming in Daud's head over, and over again, relentlessly as if he was being chastised by the universe for all the wrongdoings he had committed in his life.

All those vicious schemes that all those people incessantly made him do; the killings, the blackmailings, the kidnappings. He got his hands dirty and all of that just for money; just because life itself was already a painful quest for someone who came from a lower class people like him, where in the past, he had had to move among the shopkeepers and the City Watches like a reaper through wheat just to make a name for himself. But most importantly, those words acted as a poignant reminder of the life of one particular person he knew he shouldn't have taken, and at that, he lowered his head down. Profoundly watching the illumination of the full moon glittering on the surface of the turbid water of Wrenhaven River with eyes that were full of guilt.

Jessamine Kaldwin. The feeling of remorse, betrayal, vexation, dejection—and the list could go on, and on every time he thought of her. Daud was well known to be this ruthless man when it came to other people, the world only saw him as a sturdy man that you must've not crossed; a dangerous man to be respected, to be afraid of—hell, even his own whalers feared him. But little did they know that the Knife of Dunwall was much more than those what he claimed to be, if only they knew that he was just a man—a man with heart and dreams.

But his dreams had shattered into an infinite pieces as soon as he pierced the tip of his blade to the Empress' stomach, kidnapped her only child and handed her over to Hiram's agents, and left Corvo Attano—the man who had nothing to do with all of this—to pay for his crime as he rotted in the prison for the past six months. Probably waiting for his wretched fate to finally sent him to the Void.

Though Daud had already heard the news regarding the escape of the former Lord Protector from the Coldridge prison, and with many important figures at least killed or disappeared this lately, Daud was starting to question if those have had anything to do with Corvo. Because to him, it all seemed too bloody pertinent.

But that could be answered for another time as right now he was not in a fit place to feel all melancholy and scrutinizing as he needed to concentrate on his current task at hand; which was delivering the body of an unconscious woman to the man that had hired him in the first place: The Lord Regent himself. Once again, despite his constant whining of how he despised the man, Daud found himself doing another one of that bastard's dirty work.

So here he was, the man who claimed to be a wolf amongst the others, stood tall on a boat whilst letting the cool, chilly night of the Month of Hearths caressing his rugged features as if he was being caressed by the woman he loved. Gloved hands folded behind his back and eyes conscientiously taking in the scenery of the colossal building in front of him; taking in the vista that brought back so many memories and feelings as it struck him in the most uncanny way.

Even from the exterior, Dunwall Tower was just like what he remembered—though he noticed now there were few alterations such as the new fortifications that the Lord Regent had installed, but nonetheless, the tower was still looking vigilant and defiant as ever. Dunwall's achievement in architecture he must say as even he couldn't help but asked: how could a place looked so grand, but somehow looked uninviting at the same time?

 _Maybe it only felt that way because you murdered her,_ he thought. The voice in his head knew better as Daud's face turned crust.

By the stars, it seemed this pain would never stop.

His full attention then diverted to his unconscious guest that was lying on the passenger's seat. He watched as her chest heaved, and her light blonde hair and clothes disorganized in such an unfashionable way. Making her looked less like someone prominent who came from a high social position.

Funny that he actually had heard of this woman, Rebecca Atkin; the youngest daughter of the late Walter and Eliza Atkin; an artist and a fashion designer who owned a boutique with her sister down at the Estate District. The two came from a wealthy family but sadly lost their parents in a fire that had burnt their house. Such a sad tragedy. But that was as far as he knew about her, as right now, he couldn't fathom for how could she got herself involved in such a consequential matter like this?

After he had found out the dress that the maid received was originally sent from a boutique called Atkin Allure, he was down with two targets that were either Rebecca or Hannah Atkin could be the culprit. But after thorough investigations and a couple of stakeouts, he'd found that Rebecca was the Atkin that he was looking for. Though he still couldn't identify the mysterious masked man who came to her apartment a few days back, but Daud could care less about that right now—heck, he even hadn't told the Lord Regent about this matter, because honestly, he never wanted to get involved in her life in the first place.

But Hiram Burrows came to the Flooded District about a week ago, all in a rage and grumbling as the snobbish man stormed into Daud's base that was located at the Chamber of Commerce Building, instructed him to find the person who was responsible for making his dear mistress disappeared.

Frankly, Daud could've said no, knowing that he had enough of Hiram's whiny bullshit when it came to his own problems. Especially with him was acting as the Lord Regent, it was only convenient for him to employ Daud and the Whalers whenever he wanted to make people 'disappear'. But somehow, Daud always managed to find himself running in the same circles with no success on how the hell to broke free from the devil's chain; the chain that held him bound like a hound to its master.

But desperate times called for desperate measures, as Hiram had him on the edge of the chasm, and it only took a single, feeble push for him to fell into the abyss alongside with all the things he'd been built for these past years. And he couldn't let that happen—no, he could not. Even if he had to murder an Empress for it. As selfish as it might be sounded, his occupation was his only chance of survival.

As the grand palace was now within their reach, Daud could feel the boat that was being steered by one of his whaler headed towards the tower's water lock. The boat headed inside the building as Daud ordered the other whalers to get ready as they were about to reach their destination. He didn't bother announcing his arrival to whomever person who was operating this new age technology up there as he could hear the sound of the tall steeled canal door closing behind him.

A few seconds later, he could hear the sound of the signal blaring from above as it pierced through his ears, followed by the sight of a torrent of waters coming out of the pipes. Filling the airtight chamber with gallons of water as he could feel the boat gradually rose to the surface. As they've reached the surface, Daud was welcomed with the sight of two City Watch guards and an officer welcoming his arrival on the left side of the platform with their swords equipped to them.

 _Still as paranoid as ever,_ Daud thought to himself. _The kind of delusion that will get you killed._

"You're Daud?" the officer inquired as he stepped closer towards the boat.

"Who else would I be?" Was what the man with the gruff voice answered as he stepped out of the boat alongside the three whalers that followed behind, with one of them was carrying the Atkin woman on his shoulder.

"I thought so," the lumbering guard then motioned his head to him. "Follow me, the Lord Regent is waiting for you in the tower."

And so Daud did as he had told, he motioned his whalers to move onward with him as one of them answered with _'Yes, master'._ And with that, they all made their way out of the water lock with the sound of their leather boots and weapons clanging into the already quiet night.

As he picked his steps on the stairs that led them to the yard, Daud couldn't neglect the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach as the sight of the familiar grand palace came into the view. Oh, how the place had changed in the past six months. The windows that had used to twinkle under the full moon were now partially replaced with metallic steel, how the view of the Wrenhaven River that had used to look so picturesque from up here was now covered with the same soaring steeled fences. The yard that had once all green and lush, now Daud couldn't even spot a living plant in this place anymore, as it all replaced by the presence of a watchtower just near the gate and a statue of the bastard Lord Regent himself just on the central courtyard.

Yes, the man had more pride than the entire population of Dunwall, all right.

Though looking at his surroundings, it almost felt like a part of Dunwall Tower died when the Empress died.

He knew the gazebo was practically only a heartbeat away behind him, but to stare at the place as if nothing happened, he knew better to do that would only resulting a permanent impairment to his sanity even though if it was only a glimpse.

So, Daud kept his gaze forward without bothering to look back as he had reached the last step of the stairs. And as if an addition to his previous thought, maybe it was not just the tower that died when Jessamine died, maybe a piece of him also died with her.

It was really funny how could the life of one woman affected him this certain way.

Finally, the three guardsmen and the four assassins arrived at the huge main door that led inside the tower.

One of the guards opened the door for them, and so they entered the majestic building with the welcoming sight of the Lord Regent himself stood near the main stairs alongside with General Tobias and an officer that were guarding his wings cautiously as the rest kept standing vigilant over their posts.

The man must've gotten comfortable with meeting the assassin and his whalers on a regular basis, as Daud noticed he wasn't as heavily guarded as in their early meetings in the past.

Though his guards' keen eyes kept on watching each step the assassin took, while seemed to look far less hostile.

Daud helped himself by taking in the scenery of the exquisite foyer; the inside hadn't changed that much though he could see the two-way staircase now had a crimson red colored rug with navy edges, instead of Jessamine's color which was blue and gold. Though the red added a fine contrast to the pristine white marble stairs, but somehow he'd rather see them if they were blue.

There was this alien device that was situated in the middle of the stairs, and again, he could see another statue—no, two statues of the smug bastard himself guarding the stairs. And how the tower was now somehow heavily guarded with new age technologies that spread throughout the tower.

He could almost let out a frown at this; everything had changed indeed, but he wouldn't let the softer side of him being noticed as he covered himself behind his façade.

Daud could see the lanky man shot them a satiated smile as his eyes went to the unconscious woman that his whaler carried on his shoulder before starting to walk towards the newly arrived guests, oddly, in a hospitable demeanor and arms stretched. As if he was welcoming some old friends.

"Ah, Daud, I was just wondering when will you be arriving," His grace, the Lord Regent himself greeted him in his usual superior tone as they were now face to face. "Though I must say, a week is quite a long time for you to just kidnap one woman, don't you think?"

 _The bigmouth strikes again,_ Daud thought. Sometimes he forgot that power placed men on a pedestal that they wouldn't even bother to look down anymore. Particularly in Hiram's scenario, where the man had been nothing but an arrogant bastard ever since Daud met him from the first day. And it was only ironic that this impulsive and arrogant bastard was currently the person who was ruling the Empire.

Daud held his urge tightly to snap at his satire, as he could only abide with a scunner. He knew the risks of crossing the line when it came to speaking to the Lord Regent without well-bred manner, so it was no use to bicker with him about this. Though somehow, the man always seemed keen on being treated so whenever he opened his mouth.

"I thought it was no use to be hasty and stupid in this particular situation, _my Lord,_ " Daud pointed out, somehow wanted to make the man looked stupid without giving away his resentment. "And I was just making sure that we obtained the right Atkin."

The Lord Regent snorted scornfully. "I could care less if you kidnap both of the Atkin sisters. For all I know, someone has to pay for what they've done to my Waverly. I'll even have the entire city on lockdown until someone finds her!" Through gritted teeth, Hiram Burrows exclaimed in vexation as Daud could see the tension in his neck-chords stood out underneath his high-collared attire before shooting the general and the rest of the guards a glare—the kind of glare that showed a direct behest as he said, "And that works for all of you! The next time you come to me about this matter, I expect a promising result or I'll have you all shot!"

Daud only stared at the frustrated monarch as he finally cracked; giving a taste of his true colors when he was under a lot of heavy pressures such as this. He didn't really care about Hiram's relationship with that Lady Boyle, but if there was one thing that he could relate to what the bastard was feeling right now, was that he too knew well to lose someone you cared for would never end well for your mental health.

Well, whatever the intention of whoever did this to him, they should know that it bloody worked.

As his guards could only freeze in their places, Hiram shifted his attention to the whalers with the same vexed expression. "Now, where is that Atkin bitch?!"

Daud quickly motioned his head to his whaler, who had been carrying the Atkin woman, as he stepped forward and laid her on top of a wooden table before Hiram proceeded to take off the olive blanket that had been covering her. Revealing the paralyzed woman whose cheek was starting to form a nasty bruise.

The Lord Regent let out a scheming smile upon trailing his eyes on her. Daud watched as the smile on his lips gradually faltered and turned into a scowl, somehow even turning into a glare as his sharp eyes examined her face.

And his eyes were still glued to her even when one of his guards interrupted his current state of mind.

"Erm... m'lord, what should we do with her?" the red haired guard inquired in brittle.

"Take her to the interrogation room in Coldridge. I'll have a 'chat' with her the first thing she wakes up—and make sure she's secured," he instructed curtly. "If she managed to escape like Corvo did, I'll see to it that is your head that will be the one that is rolling."

Of course, the lad only swallowed heavily at the Lord Regent's remark. Daud then watched as the guard quickly nodded his head and carried the woman off the table before heading out of the tower alongside with another three guards in a scurry.

Daud didn't even want to learn about what kind of 'chat' would Hiram talk about just to make her coughed up everything that she knew. And knowing the man personally, one could only guess that the 'chat' would not consist of the two of them having tea and having an actual conversation. Only the stars would know what he would really do to her, and at that, the guilt feeling that he had tried to bury earlier somehow emerged back from the sepulcher to haunt him.

Hiram's attention then turned to General Tobias with lips pressed together and a scowl.

"General, from now on I want your men to sweep every street, every corner, every alley, and I want you to find the person whom she works with, and see if they have any tie-in with Corvo Attano. And if what Captain Galloway said is true, that his name on the Boyle guestbook was merely just a perverse joke, I want you to find the bastard who signed under that name as well."

The man who wore the distinctive red coat nodded his head respectfully. "I'll see to it the first thing in the morning, my Lord. And I'll make sure to double our efforts in locating Lady Boyle."

"I expect you to," he replied a little too harshly before shifting his attention once more to the assassin. "And as for you, Daud, you are dismissed. Shall I require more of your service on short notice, I will contact you at once. The rest of your payment for this assignment will be delivered the first thing in the morning."

With sharp exhale, Daud only nodded his head reluctantly. Loathed by the idea if he had to do another one of his assignments while begrudgingly accepted to the fact of how his inferiority couldn't help him break away from this particular confinement. Though he knew at some point this all needed to stop, but in the meantime, it was probably best to play his cards right while waiting for the ace to showed up.

"Thank you, my Lord."

So, without further chatter, Daud gave the man one final nod. Finally ending this brief meeting before turning his heels and motioning his whalers to follow him as he headed to the door alongside with two guards escorting them, because right now, the last thing he wanted to do was to elongate his time in this wretched place.

As soon as he stepped outside, prompt feet instantly carried him onward as he descended down the stairs with head lowered and eyes fixated on the leather boots he was wearing. Still trying to avoid direct contact on the gazebo on his right, where he knew that was the place where he murdered her and the place where her remains were buried now. Health wise, the sooner he got out of this place the better.

His whalers followed from behind without uttering a single word, they could probably sense the distraught in their master's head as they kept their mouths to themselves. One of them even preceded from behind him to get the boat ready while the two guards headed straight for the control panel.

And so he finally reached the water lock, and a sense of relief arose in awakening at the thought of leaving this place for the sake of his piece of mind. But as his whalers were busy climbing onto the boat, all of a sudden he could feel as if someone was watching him from his back.

He could feel a familiar shadow looming from behind alongside with a faint occult singing sound that he knew too well. Sounding as if asking for his attention, as he could only close his eyes shut in defeat. Thus, for the first time in that night, Daud surreptitiously clenched his fist to activate one of the few powers that The Outsider had rendered to him; _Bend Time_.

And the world around him instantly froze except for himself, before he slowly turned his form around to face the instigator who demanded his attention.

Two pair of Azure irises staring straight through his slanted ones in crestfallen, eating away his soul as he could only frown in desperation as there stood Jessamine Kaldwin; her supple, flawless fair skin that was always a contrast to her dark, black hair that often reminded him of ash. He could see how her perfect sharp lips curled downwards, her brows creased, and expression pretty much akin to his.

It was all silence, until she broke it, "Oh, Daud… what have you done this time?"

And so she inquired in her gentle voice, something Daud found it mesmerizing given that her voice had been something vital with her place as an Empress. But no, she had always kept her tone as soft and silvery as possible.

This was not the first time he'd ever seen her… her apparition. So, he was starting to get used to having her skulking him around though it just felt too weird for him to handle at the same time.

She was always there; she was there when he handed Emily to the Pendleton Brothers, she was there when he tortured that Boyle's maid, she was there when he gave one of his whalers an order to kidnap Rebecca Atkin. He didn't know if this was the impact of all the disturbance that had been swimming in his head lately, or this was just merely a cruel game that The Outsider was playing with him. But either way, this was a game that he was playing right now though he was starting to get sick of all these charades he had to play just to keep one satiated.

Daud swallowed heavily at the question. Once again lowering his head down in chagrin as he could only sigh exasperatedly in reply, resulting for Jessamine to place her cold palms on his cheeks which instinctively, Daud placed his warm, gloved ones on top of hers. And somehow, her touch brought him tranquillity because as he knew well, the touch from a person that you loved was the purest touch as he couldn't help but embrace the moment.

"Jessamine… I don't have any other choice," his voice sounded distraught.

"Everybody has a choice, Daud. Every single one of us is given the liberty to make our own decisions. _Faber est quisque fortunae suae;_ every man is the artisan of his own fortune." Suddenly, her expression hardened on him. "You had a choice when you decided to impale me with your blade instead."

At the end of her words, she raised her tone slightly, making Daud broke off all the contacts between them as he growled in frustration.

"No, don't bring that thing to me now, Jessamine. You know I didn't have a choice—the bastard had me under his nose, one wrong step and it's a death for me and you," he replied in his own defense. Though it seemed his words only aggravated the tension between them.

"So, you chose to be the egocentric prick and saved your life instead?" she spat. "You took my life, you dishonored Corvo by making him took the fall, then the next thing I know you tortured that poor maid, you kidnapped Rebecca Atkin, and Emily…" Jessamine's words died upon mentioning her own daughter's name as tears had started welling in her eyes. "By the stars, how could you do that to her? You told me that you loved me, but how could you do this to me?!"

Finally, the tears she tried to hold back overflowed down to her cheeks like a leaking dam. And all that Daud could do was stood still in his place as he watched as the former Empress sobbing with her back facing him.

He'd hold her in his arms if he could; he'd let her jet black hair buried on his chest while whispering soothing words in her ear, only to let her know that there was no safer place than in the arms of the Knife of Dunwall himself. The arms of the miscreant bastard who got herself all locked up in a realm that "hungers for a representational, godlike entity". Waiting until her spirit either be freed, or devoured. And that realization only brought a more aching feeling to his already wounded vessel.

"If only you know how much I regret what I've done to you... neither you or Emily deserve any of this—not _one_ single soul in The Isles deserves it," he muttered whilst staring at her back in pain. Though there was nothing even more painful than what was he going to say next, "I still love you, Jessamine Kaldwin. I still do. Though I know you may never forgive all the things that I've done to you, but… I just thought you should know that."

His words causing for Jessamine to peered over her shoulder with an expression that he couldn't read with mouth slightly hung open.

Daud watched as she took a long breath before fixing her eyes on his. A line appeared between her brows as her face dropped into a frown, eyes meeting his as she held her gaze there for what it seemed to be like an eternity for him until finally, she dropped her gaze with another loud sigh.

"I think it's about time I left."

Daud felt a little disappointed at the fact that Jessamine had chosen not to reply his latest remark. But he decided to carry on with it with nodding his head as he knew well that a man like him didn't deserve any kind of love on this earth.

Daud was just about to deactivated his power when suddenly, he could see her turned her head to meet him in the eyes again. And so he seized the opportunity to contemplate the figure of the woman that made him snuck out at night time just to feel her head laid on his chest; the woman that changed of how the way he saw his life while he taught her on how to curse in Serkonan.

It was just the two of them then. Just him and her without the world had the slightest clue about their affair. Oh, how he missed the simpler times.

"Goodbye, Daud," she spoke quietly. And Daud swore he could feel something crack inside him as he replied,

"Goodbye… my swan."

Jessamine managed to give him one last wistful smile, before finally, she vanished into thin air without uttering more words; how that only left him yearning for her beautiful face already.

_So long, my love._

Without wasting more time, Daud immediately clenched his marked hand into a fist to deactivated the supernatural power he possessed before stepping into the boat as if nothing had happened; as if all of that was just a figment of his imagination.

One of his whalers then raised a thumb to one of the guards, indicating that they were ready to go, and Daud could feel the boat slowly descending, while he contemplating.

Right now, it felt like he wanted to take back all the things he had done to her, to Emily, to all the nobles that he had robbed blind, to the innocents; the poor maid, Rebecca Atkin, and even Corvo Attano. But that was probably all too late given the chain of events that were already happening.

 _Faber est quisque fortunae suae._ He recalled the words that Jessamine had said to him earlier; that every man is an artisan of his own fortune, but looking at his case, after all the things that he had done, he knew that no good deeds would help him eluded the imminent redemption that was coming to him. But when that day finally came, he would face whatever was it.

Because God knows that he deserved it.

End of chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh right, I forgot to mention that Daud and Jessamine had a little affair in here. Lol. What do you think? Do you ship the two of them like I do? Share me your thoughts!


	13. God, Help The Girl

_Silence._

The only thing that Becky's ears could hear as she stood still on this long and seamless hallway on the last place she had in mind: her parents' manor.

Bare feet tread on top of her mother's elaborate velvet rug that stretched throughout the empty hallway and ended just a few inches in front of an ajar single door just at the end of the corridor. Somehow instigating for her to follow the path that was set right before her, like the White Rabbit who caught Alice's utmost attention. Though the difference between her and Alice was that she knew where that room led to: which was none other than her parents' chamber.

How did she get here?

If only digging her mind to find the answer was as easy as picking flowers in a park in early spring, she'd probably plucked all the flowers right away. Though right now, she didn't seem to mind or care, for it was clear that she was not intending on leaving because... well, because it was her home, why would she leave?

Dumbfoundedly, Becky let her cold, feminine fingers delved on the walls on her left. Tracing every outline of the Walnut paneled walls in wonderment before they landed on the window with her eyes soon followed. Taking in the uncanny, familiar scenery of the Estate District; where the grey clouds were obscuring all of the skies from its usual outcast weather, blocking the sun away from penetrating its light to the fertile soil below.

Becky watched as the streets were busy with random faces and rail cars that passed by outside the gates; factories producing amorphous carbon of black powders from their chimneys, making the already grey skies partially covered in soot. City Watch guards patrolling the streets with eyes like a hawk, waiting for dumb criminals for them to arrest if they managed to break the law or started a commotion. And for the first time ever since she acknowledged her existence, those noises and scenery filled the vacuity that was shrouding her world.

A blissful smile immediately appeared on her face for she knew that she was home. This was the world that she knew well, the world she grew up in: in the arms of serenity and clarity. And with these, she knew that everything was going to be just fine.

But at the same time, she could hear voices exclaiming in her head; _wake up! Wake up!_ It said. It made Becky pondered at these strange voices—these strange exhortations.

 _Wake up?_ she asked. Wake up from what, when she was already awake and fully functioned? That was just absurd.

But still, she just couldn't set aside this hollow feeling—a hunch that told her that something was definitely not in place, it made one pursed her lips anxiously; left her contemplating, when all of a sudden, Becky could hear the sound of the piano being played creeping through the quiet hallway clearly.

Her whole body froze in bewilderment as her ears picking up the familiar melody as she slowly turned her head to where the sound came from. And to her surprise, it turned out the sound came from which none other than her parents' bedroom.

She knew this piece—hell, she knew it too well! This was the song her father had often played after dinner when she was merely a child.

Becky remembered how the whole dining room was set aglow by this hauntingly beautiful music; how her mother would've sit next to him with her round eyes watching how his fingers hitting the keys, while Becky and Hannah would sit on the carpet quiescently and hummed along to the tune that was playing with the biggest smiles on their faces.

So hearing the song back then, it only made her brows furrowed in confusion and it certainly caught her utmost attention.

And so she casted loose all the things she had scrutinized earlier and gave her full attention to this.

Well, curiosity what made Alice got trapped in Wonderland, alright? But now was not exactly the perfect time to second guess her instincts as her inquisitive mind habitually had always dwelled in a very specific part of her head and it was a little too late to back away now since she was already drawn into the mist.

Idle feet began moving slowly towards the room without making much fuss to the wooden floorboards that were creaking below her. Though with each step she took, the more she could feel this strange cold air grazing her pale skin; making every hair in her body stood up as the atmosphere just near the door somehow felt… different in the most mysterious and eerie way.

But then as she had reached the door, Becky chose to overcome her fear and quickly set aside all the bad thoughts she had in mind.

So with a short sigh, she proceeded to push the door weakly. Silently hoping that whatever she would find inside wouldn't cause her to faint or scream, though when her eyes fixated on the two figures that were sitting on the piano bench, Becky neither fainted nor screamed. Though she could feel her heart skip a beat, her eyes went wide, and mouth dropped into a perfect circle once she realized that those two figures were none other than her parents.

She found them inside the bedroom; her father was in the middle of playing the piano, her mother sat right next to him—like usual—with her head nodding along to the rhythm of the tune that was playing with a faint hum.

Right now, Becky couldn't even mentally grasped what the heck was going on as her mouth kept remained open, until suddenly both of her parents' heads quickly turned to her direction as apparently, her presence completely caught their attention.

"Ah, Biby darling!" her father, who had completely stopped playing the piano, greeted her. "We were just wondering when you'd showed up. Your mother and I were starting to question if you completely forgot about us, isn't right, Lizzy dear?"

The graceful blonde woman on his left nodded. "We missed you, my sweet. I mean, it's been quite a long time since we met you, don't you miss us?"

Her mother let out a smile that she had yearned for, for years; the smile that made her eyes wrinkle, but still looking like an angel nonetheless. A smile that almost brought her to her knees and her heart to sank into the ocean of lamentation as they were all starting to make sense.

It all seemed clear to her now. Now she knew why she couldn't remember how in the stars she got here in the first place, the hunch that told her why everything was not right, the voices that begged her to wake up: it was all because this was nothing but yet another dream of hers.

And now she remembered everything: the fire, her parents' death, Corvo, the Empress' death, the Boyles' masquerade party, the poor maid, the Loyalists, the dress, the intruder back at her house—everything! As the memories were ushered back to the empty shelves inside of her head.

It was all incoherent, both her sanity and composure slipped as her tears were starting to spill down to her cheeks. Whether this felt like one of her reveries or a distant memory, but this was just too much—too painful for her to bear as she stared somberly at the two faces that reminded her so much of her youth that was filled with love and affection; serenity and clarity. Two figures that she had lost from her grasp at the apex where she needed them the most in her life. And yet there they were, acting as if nothing happened; as if these were all normal. By the strictures, what was this that she had drowned into?

"You—you're not my parents." With minimum strength, she spoke her mind out with a stutter. "They are dead—you two are dead. You can't be…"

Becky watched as her father let out a cackle, expressions clearly amused by her remark. "What gibberish are you talking about, young Atkin? We aren't real enough for you?"

"No, you can't be real. I know of my reality! And this…" she gestured her head to the room sadly, still completely in denial as she continued, "is just a cruel dream. This is not real—none of these are!" With tears were streaming down her face, Becky closed her eyes shut and clamped her hands over her ears.

_Wake up, Becky. Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…_

She kept chanting the words like a mantra, though this time, she knew that they were her own voice that was talking in her head.

Becky was in the middle of focusing herself on getting out from this dream of hers, she didn't bother to take notice of her surroundings until she could feel a hand on her shoulder.

She immediately flinched at the contact, eyes shot wide open when Becky found her parents already stood right in front of her. Both staring down at her with a concerned look on their faces which only made Becky's brows twitched, tears tailed off.

"If you have come to your senses, then you must leave—quickly," her mother suddenly spoke to her in a hasty whisper.

"What?"

"Don't let this place incarcerate you like the way it did to us, Becky," her father stepped into the conversation. "You heard your mother, you must hasten your departure."

"No, wait, wait, wait. What?" she repeated her question, for this was completely out of her comprehension—hell, everything felt like out of her comprehension back then.

These implausible things her parents just tell her, they brought nothing but headaches; making it as if her head was a labyrinth. Though Becky managed to grasp her father's words in the midst of perplexity regarding being incarcerated in this place, which only made the corner of her eyes crinkle in sadness.

"Wait, father, are you saying that you two are trapped here?" Becky shot them yet another question, though her father could only let out a long and weary sigh as he didn't utter another single word. Which her mother quickly took the initiation by answering,

"No time for explanation, Biby. You must leave—immediately," she said. "This is neither your place nor your time. The longer you stay here, the more the chances they could claim even your smallest remnant, you have to go!"

"No, I'm not leaving until I get answers!" Though she was in denial before, but it felt like she didn't want to leave. And Becky thought she was not going to let this off the hook that easy. She needed answers, Goddammit! Not another puzzle piece to assemble!

For these past years, questions and loose ends were the only things she had regarding her parents' death. So, she was not going to miss this chance. She was not going to let them slip away from her grasp again.

"I'm not leaving you…" her voice trailed off into almost a whisper, though in a quiet room like this, it sounded like it echoed into even the desolated corner.

"Listen to me, you aren't leaving us, and neither did we ever leave you and Hannah," her mother then placed her tender and caring hand on her chest as tears ran down her cheeks. Gazing at her wistfully as her jaw tightened. "Because we're always here, my sweet. We never left."

At this point, once again, Becky's tears had started to shimmer in her gray eyes. Her father's eyes were starting to glistened as well behind his thick glasses when he came into her view. And he said nothing, merely nodding his head off until he raised his hand to wipe the tears away from his rheumy eyes.

"And we will never leave," the brunette man remarked softly. His thin lips curled up into a shape of a somber crescent moon before stern transformed the smile on his oval face. "Now go, Biby. Just head straight for the door, and don't look back. Go!"

Though Becky found it impossible to do such task, but she acquiesced.

With doubts somehow still clouding her judgement, Becky quickly headed for the door. But it was just upon reaching the door, when she took one last glance over her shoulder. Capturing the image of the two of them in the minutiae, because she knew once she left no longer she could see hear her father playing the piano; no longer she could feel her mother's hand on her; no longer she could gaze at their smiles as it all would disappear the moment she stepped outside. And if that didn't make her all welled up, then she didn't know what will.

"I love you two. So much..." Becky uttered weakly.

"Not as much as we love you and Hannah, little Atkin," her father replied her, his tone was calm yet wistful. "Now go!

And with that, Becky quickly made a dash to the hallway with knowing to the fact that this could probably the last time she would ever see the again.

She didn't know if she could bring her petite form on a run under these circumstances—heck, she couldn't even see clearly as her tears had made her visions misty and her own breaths smothering her as if there was a noose around her neck.

Becky set her destination straight then: to the door on the other side of the corridor—just what her father had told her— and yet the obstacles kept hindering her as the simple, straight hallway was starting to feel like a winding road.

Though Becky kept on running. She kept running until what it felt like forever, until her muscle turned fatigue. Until her eyes once again began to feel drowsy, until she could feel her pace became a stagger; slowing her down while her breaths ragged.

Eventually, she collapsed on her knees just a few inches in front of the door. Using her final strength, Becky made one final attempt to crawl to the door, even stretching her arm to the handle since she couldn't afford to lose herself to the darkness that was slowly taking over her visions.

But try as she might, eventually, she was defeated. And the darkness slowly consuming her whole once again. Greeting her like an old friend.

* * *

A sudden gasp escaped Becky's rosebud lips. Two grey eyes shot right open simultaneously as she drew in a deep breath in the midst of the transition between the dream world and the reality that was starting to welcome her back to what it seemed like the land of the living.

Her parents' face were still freshly branded in her head, her feelings were all mixed up in a way that Becky couldn't put out to words after what it felt like an apparent death had come to scrape and took away her soul to the Void. And then after that devious dream of hers that she had stumbled upon, it was no wonder that Becky woke in exhaustion, cold sweat, pulse racing and her stomach churning like crazy.

The world appeared to be topsy-turvy at first, but slowly, her eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness as she witnessed the hazy and dark world around her without having any clue where the heck was she. It looked like she was some sort of a large chamber, but it was hard to even get a glimpse of her surroundings when there was no source of light illuminating this foreign place.

What was this place? A house? A conference room? Or merely an abandoned building?

But as soon as she tried to study her surroundings, as soon as she could feel a sharp pang of pain that hit her right in the head. Resulting for her to let out a small groan in pain.

Becky strived so hard keeping herself balance from the sudden awakening despite the commotion that began clamoring inside of her head. The soreness felt surreal as it gradually started to eating away every part of her body, leaving her almost difficult to breathe.

She was just about to raised her hands to her head, but somehow she could feel like as if something locking them down; making her unable to move a muscle, until she realized that both of her wrists and legs were fastened to some sort of large metal cuffs that was tied to the chair she sits on.

"What the…" she mumbled to herself. Why in the oblivion were there cuffs on her?!

Becky's eyes widened instantly at the newly found situation she was in with thousand of questions swimming in her head. Though they were soon answered as the memories of what happened back at her apartment suddenly started to come rushing in.

 _The intruder;_ that was enough to ring the bells. And the realization left Becky to freeze in her chair, lips quivering in fear while her head was screaming for the most terrible scenario she could be facing.

 _This is it,_ she told herself while her mind was scrambling in order to get a grip on herself. _This is definitely not a dream._

She was somehow ready back then, but now facing the situation first-handedly, now this was a whole lot of different sensation from what she had expected.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Becky tried so hard not to panic though she kept cursing like a despondent whaler. "Shit!"

And so she used the remaining force she had in her body to shook her whole body thinking that maybe somehow it could loosen the cuffs out, but even before she succeeded, suddenly the blonde woman could see a flash of light being emitted from afar that was piercing through her retina. Causing for her to averted her eyes to the side in an instant with a wince, since her hands were not in the vacancy to help to block the blinding sight.

The feeling as if someone blocking the light away caught her attention as she couldn't help but move her head to the person's direction with her squinted eyes slowly adjusting itself to the brightness. Despite Becky could perceive there were at least six men inside of the room, but her attention went fully, solely, to the sight of one particular person right before with her mouth hung open. As it had never occurred to her before that the most powerful man in all of The Isles would actually stood right before her with a crooked smile framing his face.

There stood Hiram Burrows with hands clasp back, his lanky form blocking the bright lights that dispersed behind him into various directions on the wall. Creating a sinister silhouette that looked menacing, it felt like he brought the presence of danger itself with him. Somehow screaming the message that said: whoever dare to cross his path, their soul would end in perish.

Becky should've known that it was him that she'd be dealing with. She should've known that one way or another, the man would come for her. And knowing him by his vicious reputation, one only knew that he'd do anything just to get what he wanted—and by mean anything was that literally anything. He'd probably feed her to the rats if he wanted to, given to his position as the Lord Regent. And at this point, Becky somehow knew that she was in for a whole lot of trouble.

The Atkin woman swallowed hard when Hiram Burrows took a confident step closer towards her chair. Somehow feeling herself getting smaller, and smaller with each step he took, it made her spine tingled in terror. Until finally, Hiram stopped his tracks a few inches in front of her. And he used the moment to broke the silence,

"Well, good evening, Miss Atkin. I take it that you sleep well?" he greeted.

To her, the words that came out of his mouth sounded like a derision. Even like a disdain upholstered in sarcasm and irony if she must added, for she knew how weak she must have looked like to him now. _Like a damsel in distress._ And that somehow became a turning point for her to not let fear triumphed; to not let her nervous habit to made a fool of her.

Oh, she was in distress, all right, but the resentment within her would prove him otherwise. Especially after what he had done to the Empress, to Emily, to the Empire, _and to Corvo,_ she was not going to give him the satisfaction to think that he had prevail.

Becky dropped her face into a scowl. Probably not the wisest move that she should've made, but at least that should show him that he meant nothing to her. "What do you want from me?"

Hiram only gave her a mocking laughter at her response to his inquiry with arms crossed over his chest. "Now, now, that is not how you speak to an authority is it not, Miss Atkin?"

"You are not even the rightful heir to the throne, you lumpish clay-brained lout," Becky snapped. "You're just a usurper!"

Despite Becky already stated the fact and even pulled her own Shakespeare insult to him (the one that made her father had often scolded her whenever he heard her saying that), but Hiram seemed indifferent rather than offended. He even kept on flashing her the same sardonic smile as he leaned his head closer to her.

Hiram sighed on her face when he said, "Miss Atkin, I'm warning you…"

His voice pointed out the warning in his tone. Somehow sounded like a final reminder for her to steer clear before the only thing that was left for her was regret. His words alone were enough to make her palms clammy, but again, her willpower to made a stand for herself gained the upper hand.

"I'm not afraid of you." This words that came out of her mouth, she couldn't decide if it was her being bold, or her nerves talking. Though she knew how this only made her appeared like a complete fool to him then.

And she was right. It acted as the trigger for Hiram to straightened himself up and pivoted away from her to a brusque looking man that had been standing on her right side the whole time.

Just with a single nod from Hiram, the next thing Becky knew, the man turned around to the small table next to him where he unfolded the leather roll to revealed the content inside to what it seemed to be some instruments of torture. Becky could see a small hammer, a chisel, a scissor, a knife, you name it. What tool of your desire, they had the thing there.

Hiram then grabbed the sharp knife in his hand and as swift as he was, the bald man quickly made his way back to her with a wry smile had already plastered on his face, as terror quickly took over her face.

Hiram leaned down to her once again as he raised his hand that was holding the knife to her face. Pressing the tip of the sharp weapon to her temple without bleeding her, but enough to drained the remaining color she had left on her pale skin before dragging it down all the way to her jaw and to the base of her neck, Becky could feel her breath hitched and her heart palpitated in fear.

"I don't know where did you get the audacity to speak to me like that, Miss Atkin," the smug bastard talked under his breath as the knife reached her cuffed hand. "But the next time you disrespect me like that again, I will not hesitate to cut your hands off so that would never have to use them to paint again," he threatened with voice full of terror.

"Am I making myself clear?"

"Y—yes," she mumbled, sounding as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Yes, what?" Hiram raised his tone slightly, making Becky almost flinched in her chair as she quickly lowered her head down, trying her best to avoid direct contact.

"Yes, Lord Regent," Becky whispered.

Satisfied with her answer, Becky could feel the Lord Regent once again pulled himself away from her where she could finally catch her breath for a moment after holding them for what it felt like hours.

In the meantime, she chose to refrain from making more comments. Probably the wisest move she took so far judging by Hiram's action who chose to retrieved the knife back to the brusque looking man that had been staring at her impassively. Though that only crept her out even more.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, Rebecca," Hiram's voice once again made her weak eyes went solely to him. "And if I were you, you'd better come clean with me unless you want me to drag your sister here. Which I know you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Becky's mind once again went snafu. Hiram played out his cards right, as his recent remark brought nothing but agitation for her.

She was in a conflict with herself; this was exactly what she tried to elude from. She couldn't let him do any harm to Hannah—hell, if he touched one strand of her hair she would lose her head. No, she would _lose_ his head. But at the same time, she just couldn't spit out what she knew about the Loyalists, about Corvo, or about what really happened back at the party, she was no fink.

But Hannah… the thought of her sister made things even more complicated right now.

"Now, first question: where is Waverly Boyle?" Hiram casually asked as if he was asking about the weather.

Becky shook her head weakly at the question, the fervor of not letting fear triumphed starting to falter. "I don't know…" she wheezed.

And of course, the Lord Regent merely leaned forward to her with a derisive peer. "It seems the Whalers did something to your hearing, didn't they? Well, let me rephrase the question: Where. Is. Waverly. Boyle?"

"I told you, I don't know," she answered more sternly this time.

He exhaled heavily at her answer, somehow looking as if he was trying to control his patience. "You are making this a lot harder, Miss Atkin."

"I already told you what I know, and that was it. I don't know where the hell is Waverly Boyle, the last time I saw her was back at the masquerade ball and that was it!" Becky answered vehemently. She was honest in here, the only thing she knew about Waverly was that she was taken by Timothy Brisby to heaven knows where and that was it. Corvo never told her anything about Waverly, and she was not in the place to care since she'd never really fond of the lady anyway.

But Hiram wasn't entirely convinced by her answer—or, at least, that was what it appeared to be since his face dropped into a glower with lips pressed together into a thin line.

"I think you know more than you are letting on, Miss Atkin. I think you know where she is, the identity of the man you worked with on kidnapping Waverly, why my associates were murdered mysteriously, and even the reason why there was Corvo Attano's name on the guest ledger."

"Lord Regent, if I have the slightest hint of the information you are asking me, I'd be spilling them all right about now, but I. Don't. Know," she lied, as bending the truth and denial were the only nifty moves she had in mind.

"Oh do you? That's not what the maid told us, my dear."

The bald man suddenly stretched his arm to the side as a guard quickly made his way to him and handed him a piece of paper. Hiram unfolded the paper before proceeding to recite its content.

"It says here from her statement that she told us that there was this woman—which it was you—who ordered her to head to Esma Boyle's room to tell this man that he was with 'the wrong woman'. And you wanted him to see you in the 'place where they don't have ears'," he crumpled the paper before throwing it to the floor with all of his strength, face became even more ominous than before by the time he had exclaimed, "So don't you play innocent with me, Atkin! We have her statement about you, so don't you deny a single thing!"

"I told you, I don't know anything!" she shouted in a high-pitched voice, completely replacing her usual calm, silvery voice.

"Enough!" Hiram shouted back louder as he finally losed his temper.

Suddenly, Becky could see Hiram raised the back of his hand and threw it forwards as hard as he could to her face. And the action of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls of the chamber.

Becky's head tilted to the left, her mouth dropped into a circle with a sharp gasp when the pain was starting to spread all the way to her already bruising cheek. And the newly red tinged on her face somehow marking another price she had to pay in order to stay alive.

"Don't think you can outsmart me, you dumb bitch—and don't test my patience! I did not kill the Empress so that you can arbitrarily play dumb with me. You give me what I want, or I'll have your sister's head at a moment's notice!" Hiram roared, his scrawny finger pointing furiously at her face that was still facing sideways. "So you either answer my questions or pay the price!"

Becky felt like crying, though right now, she didn't fear for her life anymore, rather than the people that she involved with if the Lord Regent somehow managed to coaxed her out.

And not to mention the people all across The Isles.

If she spilled out what she knew, the people would never know the truth—while the ones who have already speculated like Leon would only be sent to the Void and be wiped out within the blink of an eye. They would never know how this sick man took the very life of their Empress and framed her own Lord Protector for his dirty work; how Hiram hid Emily in a brothel so that he could have all the autocratic power for himself.

Was this the life that they deserved? Oppression? Many honest people had sought for a better life and here they are, just because of one single madman that had to ruin it all.

Maybe Corvo was right; maybe men like him deserved to die. Oh, had she been so naive for never seeing this?

Turning her head slowly to him, suddenly Becky found this fire inside of her as it completely diminished all the fear she thought would take her over earlier, as they were replaced with this disgust—this hatred for him that flowed into every cell of her blood.

They said that anger could lead you to places that you'd wish you hadn't visited, but right now, she was just too fucked to care. Given that there was a possibility that she might die from a slow, painful torture in the next hour, or days, or months—maybe even years, she decided to let the crazy side of her, the side that almost took Becky over after her parents' death, to take the steer for once in awhile since her mind was just plainfully tired and numb.

It was funny that back when she was about to meet the darkness for the first time, she had begged for death not to come and picked her up, but now, somehow death didn't scare her anymore.

Especially now knowing that her parents were waiting for her on the other side.

"Do you know why people love power so much, Lord Regent?" Becky suddenly said, her tone flat. "Because it makes them feel like god; because it takes them way up high in the sky, where they have the world on the palm on their hands. But these people, sometimes they forget that when there's up, then there's always down," she shot him a glare then. "You may be ruling this Empire now, _Lord Regent._ You may have all the power in your hands; you may outsmart the people, but once they know the truth about what you did, power will already left you long gone."

The room was silent upon hearing her words; Hiram only stared back at her with expression that she couldn't read while his guards were all astounded. It was like nobody had expected for those words to leave the mouth of a citizen whose chances of life were becoming more slim with every second. It was like she was asking for a death wish.

But then Hiram's face fell away into a glare as he once again raised his hand in the air, ready to strike her again for the second time, though this time, Becky was ready.

"Go ahead, hit me again; torture me until I bleed to death—I don't care anymore. You can take my vessel away, but you'll never take the very part of me. And that, _my lord,_ is called conviction," Becky remarked with eyes staring sharply into his.

Upon hearing her remark, the man grinned wickedly, his hand pausing in the air. "Is that so? Maybe you haven't noticed the place we are in, Rebecca, but let me enlighten you: if there is one thing you should know about Coldridge Prison, my dear, is that this place is well known for taking that part away from whoever gets locked up in here."

 _Coldridge Prison?_ Becky secretly came into a shock, though she managed to hide it behind her façade. Still unfazed as she kept on staring sharply at him.

"But that is good for you if you want to hold onto to you conviction, I heard you Atkin ladies have quite the willpower," Hiram then gave a mirthless chuckle before suddenly he threw the back of his hand to her face once more using all of the strength he had within. Resulting for a tear to left her eye in pain with cheek felt even sorer than ever, she could feel her face felt like loosing its hinges and just about to came off at any moment.

Straightening his coat, Hiram then glanced to one of his guard over his shoulder. "Guard!" he barked, before the same guard that handed him the paper approached him hastily.

"Yes, m'lord?"

"Change of plans; take her back to her cell and inform General Tobias to head to Hannah Atkin's residence this instance. Bring her to me—alive, and bring that Alcott fellow as well," he ordered whilst eyes staring at her derisively. "Let's see how far she will keep her mouth shut once she sees her dear sister is all battered and tortur—"

"Wait!" Becky suddenly exclaimed, earning her a stare from the monarch himself as she took a deep breath; eyes staring blankly at the huge painting of the bastard himself that was hanged across the room.

Becky lowered her head down then, as a tear slowly fell down to her cheek. There was hesitation inside of her, but this was the only card that Becky hadn't tried yet. She knew the risk of doing this was even more dangerous if she was caught, but she was just out of options. Though she didn't care about her life, but she cared for Hannah and Lewis'. And Becky was damn sure she was not going to gamble on theirs.

"Wait… I will tell you what I know, but please, just leave them out of this," she pleaded weakly.

A triumphant smile immediately appeared on Hiram's face. Somehow he had already expected for her to say this as he simply gave the guard a dismissive wave. Once again, heavy boots could be heard thumping on the floor as Hiram made his way to her.

"By all means, Rebecca," Hiram stared at her with great interest. "Let us hear it."

* * *

A small boat was seen sailing across the Wrenhaven River just as the sun was about to rose from the east. The clock almost struck to six in the morning, but the city somehow looked as if it is still asleep. Still in a deep slumber, it didn't notice that there was a boat that had just start embarked from a small dock and sailed straight across to the heart of the Wrenhaven river.

There were two passengers on board; a male and a female, who happened to sit in silence as the male passenger only kept his concentration solely to the control panel to steered the boat from heading astray, while the female still had her bright gray eyes plastered on the letter in hands. Somehow unwilling to let her attention shifted from the letter that was addressed to her.

Never in Hannah Atkin's life, she had to encounter a situation like the one she was facing right now. Everything was in such chaos in her life; her sister was missing, and so did the man that used to look out for her and her sister. The city she lived in was on the threshold of collapsing with rebellions starting to formed everywhere, while the rats kept on growing even more and more substantial by each day. It was all culminating into a giant pile of one heck of a mess—and to add the tip of the iceberg, right now somewhere out there, it seemed that there were people who were hunting her too.

When Albert came rushing to her office yesterday noon with all speaking gibberish and in panic, Hannah thought he was talking about the rats until the man finally calmed down and managed to articulate his words, then she understood that he was talking about Becky.

Hannah remembered as she made a dash to her office, only to find a letter on top of her table with her name written on it. She proceeded to read its content, and she could feel her mouth dropping with every word she took in.

So it turned out that it was her little sister who helped this group called The Loyalists to make Waverly Boyle disappear that night at the masquerade ball; then she also knew that Sokolov had been alive this whole time without she bothered to share this tiny piece of information to her dear sister, knowing that she'd been worried sick ever since his disappearance.

And then as if the madness didn't stop, the next thing she knew was that her sister were being hunted by someone.

_Oh, Becky. What have you done?_

"Darling?" Lewis' voice only brought her attention back from her thoughts as she quickly peered over her shoulder.

"Lew?"

"Han, are you sure that these Loyalists fellow are going to accept us once we reached the Hound Pits Pub, given that we are going to just march in there uninvited?"

"They have to. We have nowhere else to go and if what Biby said here is true, that there are people who are looking for us, then The Loyalists will have to take us in."

"I know. It's just… I hope we are only doing the right thing," the auburn man answered reluctantly. And somehow, Hannah could feel his doubt as well, though there wasn't much that they could do.

Hannah let out a heavy sigh at that. "I hope so too," Hannah said with eyes glancing at the letter again, rereading the part that said _'Pack your bags and find the Loyalists at the Hound Pits Pub'._

Hannah had heard that there were conspiracies lied within the death of the Empress. At first, she found it hard to believe, but then reading Becky's letter, maybe there was something happened behind closed doors that some people didn't know. Maybe the rebellions were formed for a reason; maybe the Loyalists opposed Hiram Burrows for a reason. Maybe all of this happened for a reason.

Hannah then watched as Lewis nodded his head to her though his eyes looking straight forward.

"But Becky seems to believe in them, Sokolov seems to have the same faith in them as well," he said assuredly, expression showing that he was becoming more confident with his decision. "And as far as I've known your family, those two are never wrong."

"They're never wrong," Hannah concurred as she turned her gaze to find the scenery of series of old buildings that starting to came into her view.

At this, she knew that they were approaching to what was appeared to be the vestiges of the Old Port District where this Hound Pits Pub was located. A pub that was once famous amongst sailors, gamblers, nobles in disguise, and the middlemen, and its hound fighting matches before the rat plague had to destroyed everything. As even from the distance, the place looked even more grim than she had expected.

Absentmindedly, Hannah twisted the ring that was encircling her ring finger as she drew in a long breath. "Let's just hope that they still do."

End of chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to let you know, I know that Alice was released ahead of the settings here in Dishonored, but I just couldn't help to put the reference in the story :/ Also, the song that Becky heard on the alleyway is Eric Satie's Gnossienne No. 3. It's way ahead of the settings, I know, but I thought the song kinda fit the mood.


	14. The Waiting Game

The bottom of the glass; a place where Corvo never expected for him to end up to though here he was, chugging the last drop of his draught beer as his own way to assuaged the morose mood that had embedded upon him, with the company of a half-burnt cigar that nestled perfectly between his fingers.

Finished with his drink, the Serkonan then switched his attention to the cigar as he took a long drag in total silence. Letting the smoke filled his mouth for a brief second before puffing them out slowly while absently watching at how the white cloud scattered and merged with the stuffy air into the smallest mote of dust.

The sun had already given the first glimpse of its ray outside. The illumination of the first light could be seen slowly creeping in over the stained-glass ceiling above the bar, casting  dappled light as they dispersed into colorful reflections that somehow making every inch of this obsolete looking pub, looking like a resplendent ballroom that gleamed in the velvety morning light. But even that, did not help to brighten the dimness in his heart. He was still wrecked.

Though the sight surprised him at how fast the time had passed, for it felt like he’d just sat on this shabby stool minutes ago. But looking at his surroundings, one only came to a realization that he had been sitting here all night; unmoved, while the world around him did.

But again how could he act just normal when his head was all tangled and disarray like this? How could he diminish the nagging inside of his head, when the image of Becky’s face kept shadowing his every movement? Making every second just felt like torture.

At that, Corvo sighed heavily. _Maybe another glass wouldn’t hurt_ , he thought sourly.

After he had escorted Emily back to the tower last night, Corvo insisted on staying right by her side even after she was already fallen deep in her slumber. He kept sitting on the chair that was situated next to her bed with dark eyes continually shifted between the sleeping Empress and the main door, much to Callista’s protest who kept saying that there was no way that harm would ever come near her as long as she was safely hidden here. As long as he was near.

And somehow he was convinced—for a moment, at least, he thought until all of these have come to a conclusion, he could live with that.

At her words, Corvo simply rose to his feet, not forgetting to gave one last kiss to Emily’s forehead, while telling Callista to reach him as fast as her feet could bring her just in case something happened, before he finally made his way back to the bar: the last place he had in mind, for his head was in a jumble to even consider retiring in his chamber despite his eyes were already half-lidded. Though after a few pints and a cigar later, it was clear that the drowsiness within him had ascended while the hollowness still somehow latched onto his heart.

_Heart._

Suddenly, his mind redirected to the mystical object that he’d always carried around with him. The object that the Outsider had rendered upon him on their first encounter in addition to the powers he possessed then, something that he called it “the heart of a living thing”.

Corvo must admit, the device had proven to be versatile; it didn’t just whisper secrets and pieces of information directly to his mind whenever he activated it, but it had also helped him numerous of times on locating other mystical objects such as Runes or Bone Charms that could be used as enhancements for his powers.

Though the only thing that always gnawed at him regarding that object, was that the fact that the Heart had once belonged to Jessamine.

Jessamine’s heart… this had used to be the living, beating heart of the woman that he loved. And a small part of him always felt sick every time he pulled the object out. Hence, he often chose not to use it unless it was necessary.

Necessary like the situation he was facing back then.

As he reluctantly pulled the Heart out from his pockets, Corvo gazed at the flesh before he proceeded to squeeze it. He didn’t know what he was looking for, somehow he doubted the Heart knew _who_ was he looking for. But in that moment, he thought that maybe hearing Jessamine’s voice could help him soothe his mind. And it turned out that yet had proven to be a mistake when he could hear _it_ whispered wistfully,

“ _Somewhere across the river, a woman is crying in her sleep. She is calling for your name..._ ” Upon hearing her words, Corvo merely froze in his chair. His face dropped into a frown especially when he heard the last part.

Just when he thought her voice could be some kind of an escape for him from this matter, it turned out the problem kept on hitting him back like bullets ricochet off the wall.

Maybe it was about time he refilled his glass indeed.

Half drunk and half mad, Corvo was about to rose from the stool when his movement stopped as he could see a silhouette of someone had just entered the back door of the pub. He quickly turned his head to the person’s direction, trying to make out the identity of the anonymous shadow using his weary eyes, when he found out that the person turned out to be none other than Samuel.

It was probably still six in the morning, but the old boatman seemed to have had already taken a bath given that he was already looking immaculately clean in his usual attire. Which Corvo found it as something for him to be ashamed of, for he knew that he might’ve looked nowhere decent just that time to justified his scruffy appearance.

“You’re early,” Samuel greeted upon his entrance in his usual gruff voice, before he made his way towards him with heavy steps. His arms crossed while his eyes made a brief inspection over the messy bar counter. He looked surprisingly astounded at the sight. “Well, either that, or you’ve been here all night.”

“Good morning to you too, old man,” Corvo prevaricated, he merely took another lackadaisical drag of his cigar without giving him any further explanation of Samuel’s statement.

At his short response, Samuel merely took a seat on the stool next to him. His light green irises examining his disheveled appearance with an indecipherable expression that Corvo could not analyze before he could hear him letting out a faint sigh.

“I see you still manage to keep your wits together at times like these.” His head motioning to the empty glass stein on the counter. Something that made Corvo wondered whether his remark meant as a concern or mockery.

“Yeah, well, call it what you want, Samuel,” Corvo replied flatly.

Samuel merely held his hands up at his rude reply. “Hey, I’m just making a friendly conversation here.”

And Corvo didn’t bother to reply, as he only let silence take carte blanche of the situation between them. The kind of silence that perpetually lingered in the air that made one’s mind adrift elsewhere, as his attention went solely to his cigar again as if the man next to him wasn’t even present.

But when he could hear the older man next to him letting out a hoarse cough, Corvo instantly turned his attention back to Samuel. He noticed how his gloved hand tightened into a fist; the veins on his neck jutted, it looked like he was holding back a great pain that was spreading through his entire body.

But after good seconds of coughing, suddenly Corvo could see him stopping before awkwardly cleared his throat. And the former Lord Protector didn’t even have the chance to inquire if he was okay, for the man was looking all right again just about in a snap all of a sudden.

“You’re still thinking about her, aren’t you?” he proceeded to inquire with voice still croaking, his face seemed hesitant though it was obvious that he clearly wanted to start a conversation between them.

Corvo remained his gaze locked to the empty bar shelf without showing any change of expression. Though in his opinion, answering that would only waste his breath for he knew that Samuel knew exactly the answer to it. But he thought maybe there was no need act like an asshole at desperate times like these.                     

“Been doing that ever since last night,” Corvo muttered sourly. By the Abbey, if only Samuel had the slightest idea how the occurrence was the only thing that had kept him wide awake all night. The only reason that led him to this particular state, where his head felt like disintegrating from its neural function.

And just like Corvo had guessed, Samuel looked as if he knew that was going to be his answer. And once again, the man only let out a sigh upon seeing the assassin in such predicament.

“Look, Corvo… you know that this wasn’t your fault.”

Corvo snorted mockingly. “Samuel, how come that this wasn’t my fault? I led her to this. If only I hadn’t asked for her help back at the party, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Samuel shook his head at that. “This wouldn’t have happened if _Sokolov_ hadn’t mentioned her name when you and Havelock interrogated him,” he dissented, as he was trying to infuse some senses in his head. “You’d end up meeting her one way or another, Corvo. You know that.”

_Do I?_

Corvo was all silence at that. Reflecting on Samuel’s statement as he could only sigh exasperatedly, gaze once again traveled back to the cigar in his fingers.

Though thinking about it, he knew there was no need to dwell with himself at that for he knew that Samuel had a valid point: this was all occurred because of their cause, not him. Only maybe in Corvo’s case at the time, the guilt that he was experiencing was probably based on the fight that had happened between him and Becky a few days ago.

Remorse; possibly the correct word that Corvo couldn’t eschew from at the thought of his last words to her. How he wished the night hadn’t had to end in such way.

But again, whatever he’d do, whether if the night ended with them spitting over each other or legs intertwining under the satin covers, this all would’ve happened either way and there was nothing that he could do about it. Well, ain’t fate a funny thing?

“Her last words to me was how is it become a habit of mine for me to leave her. The irony is that it turns out she is the one who leaves me,” Corvo’s cigar-soaked voice flowed to the hushed room. He didn’t know why, but suddenly he just felt like sharing to Samuel for all of this felt like a torture to him, as if he was locked inside some sort of a chamber and he couldn’t find a way out from it. But again there’s a saying _in vino veritas_ , and maybe that was his case right now.

A firm grip on his shoulder brought Corvo’s sudden attention as once again, he slowly cocked his head to Samuel’s side. There Corvo could see the man let out a small, but optimistic smile as he said,

“We’ll find her, Corvo. Dunwall isn’t that big enough, and we all know that the Lord Regent ain’t that smart. We will find her,” he assured and somehow, someway, Corvo felt that he could believe him and his words.

Suddenly, hope—something that he thought had already vanished the moment he drank himself half-blind, returned to greet him just in time to saved himself from this folly. And he chose to cling to it in times like these for he knew better; he knew that one way or another, he would find her. He would bring her back.

Letting out a relief sigh, Corvo nodded his head in acknowledgment at Samuel’s encouragement. This time, an akin smile to the one that his interlocutor was holding managed to repel the frown that had framed his handsome face completely.

And again, his wisdom could be considered as one of the reasons why Corvo respected the hell out of this man besides his savoir-faire.

“Thank you, Samuel,” Corvo uttered. He was genuinely expressing his gratitude while Samuel only raised his hand casually.

The old boatman then grabbed his own used cigar from his pocket, put it to his mouth whilst the man only replied Corvo’s previous remark with a sincere nod.

“No need,” he said with hand reaching for the matches. “Though I also suggest for you to rest, Corvo. You have a long day ahead of you, and you’ll never know when they will find Rebec—” Though alas, he never finished his words, as all of a sudden, both of their ears caught to a commotion that came from outside the building. To him, sounding as if there was a boat arriving.

The noise causing for Corvo to quickly peered his head to the door in askance, his arched eyebrows knitted in confusion where he noticed that Samuel also cocked his head to the same direction. Completely forgetting the cigar on his mouth.

“What in the sevens was that?” Samuel inquired in reflex, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“No idea” Was all Corvo could come up with an answer as he couldn’t help but raised the same question to himself.

What was it? Was it one of their sources that decided to come by with a new intel that morning? But knowing them, they’d never come this early. Or maybe was it the City Watch that had finally found their headquarters? The latter speculation clearly brought him to the edge of his seat, though.

So without kept guessing to himself on the situation, Corvo chose to dive in and investigated the matter himself as he rose up from the stool with a faint stagger, for his feet were still adjusting to the solid ground as a result of sitting in the same goddamn chair for nearly nine hours straight.

After he managed to get back on his feet, the two Loyalists proceeded to march onward to the yard with impatient steps and confusion masking their heads.

The moment he stepped his foot out of the building, he was greeted with the sight of the sun that looked a lot like a golden sphere that morning, though the reflection of the golden beam only resulting for Corvo to quickly raised his marked hand to block the blinding light from reaching further into his eyes.

He let the warmth of the morning glow bathed his exhaustion as his vision gradually adjusting to the wide view of the pub’s own courtyard, where he gazed at its yellow light somehow winked upon the water; strolling around on the surface like a graceful dancer, he somehow thought if nature had decided to sneer at his affliction by presenting such beauty.

Next, he could hear the sound of the river water hissing through the open scene beginning to fade out in his ears, as they were starting to pick up on the sound that made him head out here in the first place.

And as soon as his gaze found the two figures of whom Corvo knew well, his movements faltered before they finally came to a stasis. For there Corvo could feel his mouth hung open in the plain sight of _Lewis Alcott_ and _Hannah Atkin_ down there on the dock.

_What in the name of the Outsider’s eyes..._

The couple seemed to be disoriented for a brief moment by the time they had gotten off of their boat. The steel boat that without a doubt belonged to the Alcott’s trading company, judging by Lewis’ surname that embedded on the right side of the vessel.

Whilst leaving their suitcases unattended in the boat, the two began their movements on the solid ground with Hannah had her arm linked to her lover’s. Though her movement suddenly came to a halt when her eyes found the man who had been waiting for her at the dock, her face appeared to be aghast.

As if the surprises didn’t stop there for Corvo, there he could see Sokolov stood down there on the dock with arms spread wide open. Greeting their arrival while the next thing he knew, there was Hannah sprinting her way to the older man in a tremendous velocity. Completely leaving her significant other behind her.

“Uncle Sokolov!”

They met halfway as the two came into a hug. Tears could be seen streaming down her face as she buried herself in the arms of her former caretaker, someone that he knew she had missed for so long.

They also didn’t seem to care that their little scene was currently being witnessed by two other Loyalists besides Corvo and Samuel, as Piero, who was still in his pajamas on, and Cecelia, who looked as if she had gotten dressed in a hurry for this, suddenly appeared in the courtyard. Both looking as dazed as they were.

“What in the world...” Piero’s remark trailed off as he kept on glancing at the uninvited guests with hand adjusting his glasses to his face. “Is that Hannah Atkin and Lewis Alcott?”

“It’s them,” Samuel confirmed with a single nod before he raised his hand to massage the back of his neck in bafflement. “Oh boy, the Admiral isn’t going to like this.”

And Corvo could only draw in a deep breath upon hearing his remark.

Samuel was right. Their whole operation was meant to be covert, and yet there they were in their very own headquarters.

But he knew he couldn’t just cast them out, they might be here to seek safety after what happened to Becky; they might have nowhere to go. Though the question that currently lingered in his mind was how did they even know about their base here?

“Becky...” Corvo murmured quietly the only name that he could come up with when nobody was paying him any attention. And as the last syllable of her name left his lips, the image of her face came back haunting him, crashing like a high tide that left him once again yearning for her presence in saudade.

By the stars, if this wasn’t a torture indeed.

By the time Corvo noticed that Hannah and Sokolov had already parted from each other, he thought to himself that maybe there was something ought to be done regarding their presence here. And since the other three conspirators hadn’t shown up yet, he was thinking that maybe there was something that he could do to dissolve the matter.

And so Corvo turned his head to the people next to him with a deep exhale. “I’m going to see what’s going on,” he informed them. “Has someone already notified the Admiral and the others regarding this?”

Cecelia nodded almost instantly with an answer, “I saw Wallace already made his way to Lord Pendleton’s room after notifying Sokolov about this, Corvo.”

Acknowledging her answer, Corvo simply gave her a silent nod before he turned his gaze to Samuel. The former Lord Protector then shared him one last look before he began picking his pace towards down the stairs with restless steps.

He had have no clue what should he say once he’d come face to face with Hannah; did she know what was going on back then? Did she know that he was partly one of the reasons why her little sister went missing? If so, should he apologize to her for that? But better yet, had Becky already told her about him? Well, he was about to find out.

As Corvo approached the three of them on the dock, he could see how his appearance immediately brought everyone’s attention to him only. The surprise on both Hannah and Lewis’ faces were something that Corvo couldn’t miss though the embodiment of their expressions somewhat did not match to his expectation, for he thought that the two would react akin at as if they were seeing a ghost.

Perhaps his mind was only over colouring the palette?

But even before Corvo could start explaining himself, Sokolov suddenly filled the void for him as he interceded, “Hannah, Lewis, listen to me, he’s one of us. He didn’t kill the Empress as what you’ve heard on the Loudspeakers, he’s innocent.”

Hannah was the first one to broke the silence. And what she was about to say clearly brought him by surprise. “We know. Becky mentioned about you in the letter, Corvo,” her intonation sounded perfectly still, despite she kept on twisting the ring on her ring finger in restlessness and her grey eyes that looked frail on him. Looking as if she was emitting her last and only strength she had within.

Though Corvo found himself in relieved knowing that there were fewer people in this world who didn’t think of him as a miscreant—well, maybe not anymore—but at the time, Corvo’s attention was all centered at the mention of a letter that Hannah had referred earlier.

“A letter?” Corvo asked with brows snapped together, curiosity waiting to be concluded. “Wait, Becky left you a letter too?”

With a doleful look on her face, Hannah shoved her hand into her coat’s pocket where Corvo could see she took a crumpled piece of paper from it. She didn’t bother to say anything at that, she simply extended her hand out to him where she gingerly handed the letter in fragile silence. And there he could see the letter with the familiar scrawl that no doubt belonged to Becky before he read the content.

_Dear sister,_

_By the time you read this, I might’ve already left the boutique. I wasn’t planning on notifying you that I am leaving, so please forgive me, but I am under a dire situation that you wouldn’t understand. I know I should have told you about this earlier, but you must understand that this isn’t something that I can just simply give away. Not that I don’t trust you, but… it’s complicated._

_But I owe you that much… though I don't know where to start, but I think it’s best to tell you all before something happens to me. Because truth to be told, Han, I think I’m being hunted._

_It all started a few weeks ago at the Boyles’ party, I stumbled upon a man whom he identified himself as a member of this group called The Loyalists, they are this group whose mission is to overthrow Hiram Burrows for his heinous crimes for being the one who is responsible for murdering the Empress and kidnapping Emily, not Corvo Attano._

_He said he was there on a mission to neutralize Waverly Boyle (she aided Hiram financially for murdering the Empress and was his mistress), and he needed my help to identify the color of Waverly’s costume under the instruction of someone that they kidnapped for the information. Under the instruction of none other than uncle Sokolov. Yes, Han, he is alive._

_I didn’t believe all of it at first. Especially when I discovered that the man turns out to be Corvo himself, it shook me up. But after hearing him mentioning the latin phrase that Sokolov wrote for my sixteenth birthday and taking in his explanation that seemed more logical than what I’ve heard from the loudspeakers, I chose to alter my point of view._

_And long story short, I eventually agreed to help him_ — _even taking a bold measure that I thought wouldn’t expose me: I asked for one of the Boyle’s maid to reach for Corvo who was with the wrong Boyle back then, in exchange for a dress from the boutique without revealing my identity. Though looking where I am right now, I think I miscalculated._

_I wish I could explain it all to you further, Han, but I’m out of time. I don’t know what will happen to me, but if something does happen, I implore you and Lewis to pack your bags and find the Loyalists at the Hound Pits Pub at the Old Port District. It’s their headquarters, and also where they are holding uncle Sokolov and keeping Emily safe, so you will be fine. You can trust them. Just promise me you and Lewis will find them. Because I can never, ever forgive myself if something happens to you._

_And before I go, I want to say something that I should’ve said sooner: I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this sooner, Han; I’m sorry I didn’t inform you about uncle Sokolov’s whereabouts when I know you’ve been nothing but worried sick ever since his disappearance; I’m sorry that it seems I’m putting your and Lewis’ lives in jeopardy, when I was actually aiming for the contrary._

_Thank you for showing me the true meaning of what a family could be, Han. Thank you for always being there for me when the world shuts me out. You are the perfect example of a perfect older sister that anyone could ask for, and I love you with all my heart._

_Let’s just hope that this is not a goodbye._

_Your loving little sister,_

_Biby._

_P.S. I’m leaving you the letter that Sokolov sent to me a while back for you to read. It has some important points that I couldn’t pour down here._

Just in the span of nine hours, the feeling as if he could tear the world apart resurfaced. Hatred had completely taken over his face by the time he’d finished reading the letter; he could feel his jaw clenching, hand forming into fist, his dark eyes alight with raging fire as he turned his attention back to the dazed couple with a grim look.

“Where did you get it?” he asked, though it more sounded as if he was snarling as he relayed the letter to Sokolov who stood right next to him.

“Our assistant, Albert, was the one who informed me about it. He came rushing into my office the moment she had left the boutique. I went into her office afterward and that’s when I found the letter on her desk. I also found the dress she mentioned inside her desk table,” Hannah explained weakly. Though Corvo could detect the tremor in her voice, but the Atkin seemed to be trying to keep her tone steady. “I was so lost for a moment back there. And then after we found out that she was… she was...” Hannah ceased her words as her bottom lip quivered, tears overflowed down to her cheeks. And seeing that, somehow Corvo could also relate to her sadness and pain.

“Hannah…” Sokolov gently calmed the woman while Lewis grabbed her hand softly for comfort, pulling his glum-looking lover to his chest in a sentiment gesture. Despite the soothing words that Lewis murmured to her ear; encouraging her to be sanguine, but the dismay on his visage was something that he couldn’t shun from. For Corvo could see it as clear as day.

The three men could only look at each other in puzzlement. Though none of them uttered a word, the strained silence between them was enough to articulate what words couldn’t. It was enough for Corvo to perceive the example of the consequences he and the Loyalists had rendered to the Atkins.  

But as the impulse within him galvanized for him to take immediate action, at this point, there was nothing that he could do. He was helpless; Hannah and Lewis were helpless; the Loyalists were helpless. Without further intel from their sources or someone who was willing to help their cause, they’d have to halt their movements lest they’ve had come to a stalemate. And one only knew that moving to check was not an option.

So what was left was the waiting game.

“What are we going to do now? What will happen to us?” Lewis suddenly broke the silence though little did he know, that only added more aggravation for the two Loyalists, as Corvo and Sokolov merely looked at each other in despair at his question.

What would happen to them? He didn’t have the absolute answer at that time. If it was his decision, he’d take them in right away. But since their fates laid in the hands of the three conspirators, there was nothing that he could do in that moment.

Whether they would bestow their consents or not, it was all in their hands. But knowing Havelock, especially with him always adamant to kept the whole operation behind closed doors, this might be something that he would have a hard time to consider— _if_ he even wanted to take this into consideration.

Though Corvo’s kept his dismay well hidden behind his façade and Sokolov’s was ample to cover the brood on his visage, but it seemed Lewis managed to grasp the hesitation in their silence as he shot the two men a black look.

“What? You’re going to cast us back to the mainland? There is a mad king hunting us down, and you are going to send us right back to the lion’s den?!” he asked equally in disbelief and disappointment.

“Easy, Lewis,” Corvo admonished as he took a step closer towards the distress businessman. He thought there was no way that he was going to argue with this man, especially at these troubled times.

“How can I take this easy?!” Lewis retorted, and with every word, his tone became a crescendo. “My fianceé’s little sister is nowhere to be found and our lives are equally in peril. You are our only hope, and even you shut us out?!”

Upon hearing Lewis’ indignation, Sokolov merely gave him a glare as he made sharp steps towards him, finger pointing directly to the younger man’s face.

“Listen to me, we aren’t saying anything about sending you back, Lewis. But I am not capable of making such decision, and neither does Corvo here. If it was up to me, I’d let you two stay even until Hiram’s head rolls!” Sokolov snapped. Knowing that the man was under heavy pressure like this, it didn’t surprise Corvo that his reply would be this unpleasant. Though as soon as the scowl on his face emerged, as soon as it faltered into a slight frown. “You know me, what I wouldn’t do for all of you?”

And Lewis was all silence at that. He merely puffed in dismal as Corvo could see his protruding eyes slanting on Sokolov’s. Silently pleading for some sort of assurance for him and his partner that seemed to be lost in her own maze she called her mind though Corvo could see her tears had stopped pouring. And somehow it made him wonder whether Hannah had been listening to their conversations the whole time or merely drowned herself in her pensive mood.

“He’s right, Lewis,” Corvo remarked when the situation was ample for him to jump into the conversation. He strived to keep his tone neutral, despite the man was currently also at his wit’s end. “But know this, I will try to persuade Havelock and the others regarding this. They’ll have to take you two in.”

“And to find my sister,” the brunette woman suddenly uttered. Though her voice sounded so small, but the fervor that she was emitting was enough to emphasize the behest in her tone. “You people are the ones who make her disappear, you will have to bring her back to me.”

Transfixed by her sharp remark, Corvo merely fixated his on hers as there went that feeling again; caught in the arms of that sullen mood that had been gnawing at him ever since last nigh, as her words bashed him like a piledriver.

Though he couldn’t blame her for saying that, but if only she knew that he would ransack hell itself if it meant just to find Becky. If only she had the slightest idea about his feelings at that time.

Corvo was just about to appease the tension between them, when the sound of people descending the stairs from his six causing for his words barely came out of his mouth.

He quickly peered over his shoulder then, and just as he had expected, there he could see Havelock and Pendleton making their ways towards the dock whilst Samuel, Piero and Wallace followed suit on the two conspirators’ tails. And the sight brought nothing but overwrought to his composure as he took a deep breath, especially when he discerned the hint of bitterness on Havelock’s features.

Without waiting for the flock to approach him, Corvo nerved himself by taking the initiation to approach them. His mind meticulously forming the words that he planned on saying to the two conspirators though his presupposition somehow told him that this was going to end badly.

Well, he wasn’t entirely wrong.

“Havelock, you need to listen to me—”

“Who told them about us here?!” Havelock merely interjected Corvo’s words with a harsh reply.

Acknowledging to the fact that the admiral was indeed furious, Corvo reminded himself to chose his words carefully in hope not to provoke more of his anger.

“Rebecca. She sent them a letter, telling them to head here if something happens to her.”

He seemed dissatisfied with his answer, as the admiral set his mouth in a hard line. “No, they can’t be here, Corvo,” Havelock rebuked after taking a deep breath. “Their presence is endangering the whole operation, they have to go.”

“Look, we are responsible for what happened to them, we can’t just drive them away, we have to take them in,” Corvo persisted.

“Are you out of your mind?! For all I know they could be tailed by Burrows’ men on their way here. I’m not going to compromise our cause just because of charity. Send them back!”

While Corvo could feel like he could throw his hands up in the air, suddenly Sokolov chimed in from behind with a pleading stare.

“Havelock, Pendleton, I beg you. The Lord Regent is hunting them down, please give that one a thought.” Corvo had never seen the man begged before, so the sight was somehow new to him. Though Havelock was vividly still showing disapproval, Pendleton chose to keep his thoughts to himself the whole time. Though his visage showed that he was somehow secretly considering the matter.

“I have given it a thought, Sokolov, and it’s final: they are not accepted here!” Havelock barked in reply with finger pointing at the couple who stood behind Sokolov. He was still adamant with his decision, Corvo could feel his patience also wearing thin as he decided to jump back to the conversation.

“Havelock, first of all, if they were indeed being tailed by Burrows, the City Watch would be all over the place right about now. And second, if they were _indeed_ being tailed by Burrows, sending them back would equally the same as giving away our location to him! Think about it!” Corvo couldn’t help but point out with similar tone.

Corvo knew he was spot-on with his remark, judging by the faces of the other Loyalists who simply nodded along while the old admiral seemed to be in deep-thinking, hand resting on his chin and feeble eyes averted to the landscape behind him.

Corvo waited; they all waited for his verdict. And a small part of him could only hope that his words could somehow alter his perspective.

Though it was then when the man was about to give his answer when all of their attentions caught to the sound of someone rushing down the stairs with great haste.

There Corvo could see Martin, hand holding to a piece of paper, as the Overseer made a small jog to the curious flock on the dock. Corvo didn’t have any slightest fit what was the news he was bringing at the time, but he had a feeling that whatever it was was critical if made him ran out of breath like this.

And if only Corvo knew he was in for another element of surprise.

“Gentlemen,” Martin paused for a momentarily, trying to control his spasmodic breathing. “This just in from one of our sources. He managed to intercept a message that was sent from General Tobias to Captain Galloway earlier this morning. I think you should hear this,” he cleared his throat before reading the whole content,

_“Captain Galloway, an order has been given by the Lord Regent to set course to Potterstead this morning. You’ve been given a task to take down a group of extremists that oppose the Lord Regent’s reign based on the testimony from a female citizen that is held in custody. Prepare your men and make sure to eradicate them discreetly. General Tobias.”_

None of them spoken a word after Martin had finished reading the whole thing. All were too preoccupied in their own heads at the announcement, even the air went completely still for a brief moment, as all that Corvo could hear was the sound of his pulse throbbing in his ears, his mouth once again hung open.

For it didn’t take an inquisitor to figure out that the ‘female citizen in custody’ that was mentioned in the message was none other than Becky herself.

Corvo had known that Becky was kidnapped by Hiram, but hearing the confirmation first-handed somehow brought nothing but an ache to his already troubled mind. And the fact that she was risking her life for their sake only made it worse for him.

_Becky, what in the strictures are you doing?_

It had been a strive to veil the suffering that he was feeling, and then this… Corvo started to think if maybe the world was conspiring against him.

After a temporary silence, Hannah was the first one to make an utterance as she instantly broke down and sobbed heavily.

“No, no, no, Becky…” she mumbled dejectedly. Face buried in Lewis’ chest, as her lover had once again pulled her into his embrace while Sokolov only stroking her back for comfort.

And as it seemed Havelock still hadn’t spoken a word yet, Corvo seized the chance to disrupt the man’s attention.

“Admiral, we’ve done this to them. And now Rebecca’s putting her own life on the front line for us, we need to save her,” he convinced, using a more friendly approach by pointing to the facts that he managed to overlook and again, Corvo’s words seemed to have sent him back into deep thinking. “She’s elongating our time. We could use the given time to prepare our plans more thoroughly before we infiltrate the tower, but Rebecca’s life is something we can’t dawdle on. Once that bastard notices that she’s giving a false information, he’d kill her in a heartbeat.”

Finally, he took a deep breath. The first sound that came out of his mouth after a temporary silence. “I know…” he acknowledged with a small nod.

Havelock then exchanges glances to the nobleman who had been standing right next to him, somehow shooting the man a silence question regarding this pressing issue where Pendleton only shrugged in response.

“Well, for all I know, Corvo could be right, Farley. And we still need to perfect our plans, anyway.”

Nodding his head to him, the man went to a deep silence again. Until he broke it.

“So be it then…” Drawing another deep breath, Havelock cocked his head to Martin, “Martin, I want you to gather our sources and tell them to double the effort in finding Rebecca Atkin’s location.”

“On it,” Martin quickly turned his heels and raced his way back up the stairs as the admiral turned around to face Wallace.

“Wallace, make sure you’ll find a suitable room for our two guests here.” At his behest, the manservant simply nodded his head before motioning to the couple to follow him where Sokolov joined whilst still holding onto Hannah’s back. And then last but not least, Havelock turned his gaze to Corvo.

“And Corvo… I hope you are correct. This is our whole operation that we’re risking here.” His gaze was solemn on him, indicating that he was dead serious about this.

The Serkonan knew what he was asking from them could be considered more as a personal favor, but it was also more than that; it was doing what was right.

He didn’t know whether it was because of Becky’s words that began to hover inside of his head or the fact that this was his sense of duty, given that the man had used to be a Royal Protector, came resurface. Though while in this case he wasn’t in task to take someone’s else’s lives, but he was sure wasn’t going to waste the innocent ones away to a mad tyrant like Hiram Burrows.

And he thought this was the least that they could do for paying back all of the things that Becky had helped.

“I have a feeling about this, Farley. I know we won’t fail.”

“We better don't” Was his only reply as the older man simply whirled around and headed for the stairs with Pendleton and Piero. Leaving the dock to Corvo and Samuel who seemed still to be deep in their thoughts.

“So what are we going to do now, Corvo?” Samuel inquired as the two stood adjacent, both eyes wandering on scenery before them where the sun began to perch higher above in the sky; tainting the atmosphere into an akin golden hue that stretched all the way to the clock tower, as a mark of a new dawn that somehow felt bittersweet for the Serkonan who was all caught up with trepidation.

Whilst Corvo had a good feeling about his plan, but still, the possibility of failing frightened him to the core. Though at this point, he knew that there was one thing certain that they could do,

“Now we wait.”


	15. A Visit From The Outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Welcome back to another chapter of this story. I know this is like overdue, but well it's better late than never, eh? *awkward chuckles* well, um, let's keep this short and sweet, eh?
> 
> Of course, I would like to thank moi beta reader, LordOda! My friend here is moving on up people, it's only a mater of time before he sits in his ivory tower hehe. I wish you luck, my friend! And let's not forget mrscrankypants! Without her, well... I dunno what I'd be without her. I love you gal! I wish you luck with yer job and keeping up with those anime series!
> 
> Lastly, enjoy. If you like leave a review, if you don't leave a review.
> 
> ALL ERRORS ARE ENTIRELY MY FAULT.

In the place where even the angels fear to tread, lay a stranger’s skin amongst the strange inhabitants with a pair of closed eyelids that were still lost deep in their own trance state.

This wasn’t the first time the world had ever been visited by a dweller from another life such as she. They’ve seen a handful of faces before; the ones that have had visited for a short time, the ones that have had already left, and even the ones that have had stayed, whether by coercion or their own decision. But in the universe that hunger for a representational and godlike entity, her presence here couldn’t be just a mere coincidence.

Because  _ everything _ happens for a reason.

When darkness finally receded and the light fidgeted through, Becky felt faze when the first of the golden light caressed her face. A weak and shallow breath exited through her mouth as she could feel her entire system restoring back to life, warmth enveloped her vulnerable form like a velvet blanket to her skin, it made a complete contrast of flavor to her head that was running amok all over the place.

Becky was no stranger being awakened like this—hell, heaven knows she had endured such thing for numerous times now, once that she thought an ordeal was starting to become a customary. Though out of all of the occurrences she had had undergo, nothing had her prepared for something such as this.

Even in the midst of Becky’s juvenile recovery, the situation suddenly took a drastic turn just in the blink of an eye; labored breaths at the nadir of failing, hollowness engulfed her whole as if it’s primary possession, giving the only remaining vacant space to this familiar, frightening chill on her pale skin as warmth had already called for departure.

Her bruised cheek felt even worse; swollen, tongue trapped between her grinding molars and skin cemented to the icicle floor that merely aggravating the pain within. By the strictures, she was starting to feel as if on the verge of sinking like a flower in the fountain.

But despite the circumstances, to her surprise, the light withstood without fazing. Still trying to pierce through her still closed eyes though the action merely made one’s head pirouette.

_Is this death?_ Her head disturbed in midst of turmoil. Was this actually the light at the end coming to take her away?

But even with half-shut eyes, one somehow could tell that even death felt a little too cold.

A small whale oil lamp yonder was the first thing that attracted Becky’s hazy eyes upon lifting her heavy lids opened. The same golden light that had illumined her skin was now perching on the curtain of her eyelashes.

It took minutes for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. And while Becky had no recognition of the place she had flung into, but she knew she was in an attic—or at least it appeared to be so, given the three windows on the left corner did no justice to illumine this whole place.

Dim and alienated, Becky wasn’t surprised to see the place also seemed to be obsolete as well; there was a large spider’s web on the ceiling, tatty furnitures that were scattered in every corner of the spacious room, walls that were marred by age and myriad of old advertisement posters that must have already had plastered there even before the Rat Plague manifested in the city. And not to mention the pungent smell of dust from the floor that must have never swept properly on daily basis, she could only hope no soul lived in this forlorn place.

Despite how foreign her environment, though, she could feel a slight relief knowing that she had dodged death once again. Only later to be disturbed by an overwhelming familiarity as the memory of where she had found herself chained to the interrogation chair in Coldridge Prison began to rush in her head: having no clue of her whereabouts whilst fear became a nightmare that haunting her thoughts. Everything felt like the same pattern. And it gnawed Becky all the way to the pit of her stomach knowing that here she was, facing yet another dicey fate that had befallen upon her. Wondering when would it all end.

Her gaze lingered for a little longer then, inquisitive eyes still darting around to find a single clue of her whereabouts, but as soon as they fixated to a drooping male figure yonder, her breath halted, her heart raced to the point she could hear her own pulse in her ears as recognition instantly dawned on her. 

“Corvo?” Becky whispered, her voice sounded frail yet hopeful.

There he was, the man that Becky braved enough to call a lover, sitting on the edge of the bed with head hung low, fingers raking through the dark strand that veiled his face like drapes of despair while the other holding to what she acknowledged as one of his vices: a cigarette.

His usual distinctive robe was laid nonchalantly beside him, leaving him in his disheveled white shirt though it wasn’t his roguish appearance that caught her eyes, it was the darkness that hovered and curled his form into one shadowy entity. But again, she guessed this could be the effect of the lack of lighting in this place.

Becky tried blinking her eyes in hope to shake away what appeared to be an illusion, but the longer she stared at him, the more she convinced that this was real. 

“Corvo!”

It didn’t take long for her to rise to her feet and carried by her shaky legs toward his direction. The salt waters in her eyes had poured uncontrollably by then, a result from the melangé of this yearning feeling that had reached the apex of the ceiling and abundant of joy as she couldn’t believe what fate had brought her to this time.

Yes, everything was already a bolt from the blue the moment Becky opened her eyes, but this? She had cried for him in her sleep, wailing on how much she regretted their last encounter had had to be fighting instead of enjoying each other’s company. But it supposed there was no need to dwell in the past now, he was here and she would do anything in her power to resolve what they had left.

_ This is real, _ she thought.  _ He’s here. _ The onyx gaze that she had dreamt of have come back to her.

The blonde woman dropped to her knees by the time she reached him. Bleary eyes fighting through her own tears to find his dark ones and freezing hands slowly reaching for his glowing marked hand with a frisson of excitement; a feeling she had almost forgotten amidst the recent abysmal circumstances.

“Corvo, it’s me. You’re here. Oh, I’ve missed you so much,” Becky remarked softly in his face with a sense of relief that bloomed in her chest. And she held him there, arms draping around his abdomen like spiraling vines without means of letting go. After weeks of keeping solitude as her only company, being with him like this was the coup de grâce she’d been waiting for.

Until she realized there was something amiss regarding the situation; Corvo neither had said a word or moved an inch.

Becky withdrew herself from him, confusion in her eyes were apparent as she stared at him as if he was a code she couldn’t decipher. And still, he kept remained statue in his place, oblivious to her touches and presence that very much causing indignation.

“Corvo? Corvo, stop it. It’s not funny,” she chided whilst tugging his sleeve, but again, her action proved to no avail. He kept neglecting her as if she wasn’t there. And Becky could hear alarm bells started to ring in her head.

_ Oh no…  _ realization stirred at the gnawing thought of something that she thought had ended, maybe was never surcease at all.

_ No, not again. Please! _

Becky’s heart plummeted when he kept on showing no response from her nudges and shakes. Her tears were at the brink of falling again, she could feel her hopes began to dash into millions of pieces, she felt like she could just cave in at any moment.

“No, no, no!” Gone was her tender voice as terror had finally taken over. “Corvo! Please, don’t leave me here. Please!”

And then she did. As she found herself in absence of all the sanguine she possessed earlier, Becky finally collapsed on Corvo’s lap with tears once again fell freely on their own accord. “Don’t leave me… please, don’t leave me...”

At this point, Becky wasn’t surprised to find the absence of any human emotion. Her tears might have faltered and faded, but that didn’t mean it alleviated the pain that etched within. Everything just felt hollow inside. Like a void.

She was so certain that this was real, that whatever fate had brought her this time seemingly would lead her to her departure from whatever place she had crawled into, but no, it was all just smoke and mirrors.

Though if only she knew there was more about this place than meets the eye.

There was a brief silence that lingered in the air before a peculiar, occult sound began to invade her ears. It sounded like a croon though it was no close to a human sound, it was more like… a whale song.

_ A whale song…  _ now that was just preposterous.

Becky seemed trying to process such incomprehensible idea, but the fear that these were a mere auditory hallucination—or worse, if she had actually developed schizophrenia, began to raise terror within her. Confused and unsure of herself, Becky eventually found the courage to rise to her feet, cautiously drawing closer towards the only door in the room where the sound got louder with each step she took. For the first time, she prayed and hoped that all of this was just a dream.

The petite woman was about to reach for the doorknob when her movement ceased. Was she brave enough to find out what was behind the door? Hesitation began to question her better judgment. But then she looked over her shoulder, contemplating at the man who sat there like a gargoyle with a heart-wrenching gaze at the thought of having to never see him again.

No, she would not waver. Becky had to come back to him; she had to get out of this perpetual confinement that had gotten her this far. Besides, Sokolov didn’t send her that Latin phrase for these years for nothing.

“I’ll come back to you. I swear, I’ll find a way to get out of here…” Becky, with eyes glistened, vowed solemnly.

With putting bravery on display, Becky proceeded to head through the door. Knowing nothing to expect though as soon as those doe eyes caught to what it appeared to be breathing and living whales that “swam” along the empty space, her jaw went slack.

Never in her twenty-eighth year of life had she ever envisaged such place existed, it felt as if she took a dip into another world or dimension; the sky was vast and bottomless, smeared with a hazy shade of gray-ish purple that felt somber and uncannily eerie at the same time, the air was the emptiest space though you wouldn’t die from dyspnea in here, but somehow she found the atmosphere felt relatively thin. There were myriad of floating rocks and islands as far as she discerned, an archipelago of the remnants from the real world such as lampposts, a guard post, derelict ships, and rickety buildings that pretty much contradicted everything she’d ever been taught about Newton’s law of universal gravitation.

To simply put it, everything about this world just seemed… otherworldly.

There was a set of broad staircase that curved up towards the upper level whence she stood. It’s ornamented steel railings felt just a little too cold under her caress— just like everything else that touched her skin— as Becky gingerly crept up the steps, her feet hardly touched the ground before she came to a pause. She couldn’t help but notice how identical the staircase was to the one her parents have had back then.

_ This isn’t your home _ , she admonished. Though this time Becky was fully aware not to fall into such deception, alas, the exhibition didn’t end there. As soon as she reached the end of the steps, she found herself surrounded by what it appeared to be the vestiges of her old bedroom from the fire. And her heart leaped at the sight.

The chamber that she’d considered her shelter for twenty years was scorched from top to bottom; the walls that were once decorated with floral patterned wallpapers have long crumbled to the point they all bereft of colour, all of her furnishings, carpets, and curtains were practically blackened and charred from where the fire had claimed its throne. Beneath the ashes, photographs and personal possessions cluttered all over the floor, some melting away, some were only too damaged to be saved.

Subsequently, Becky let her tender hand grazing at what had supposed to be her bedside table, watching as her pale skin became sooty with downcast eyes. Her head knew that this was merely an impeccable projection from her past and whoever did this only wanted to elicit such hysterical reaction from her. Though she had promised not to give in to the feeling, but at the same time, she couldn’t just overlook the fact that somewhere underneath this catastrophic mess was her life, her childhood, her memories that were deprived of her. Surely, looking at what had used to be a poignant phase of her life would affect her in some way.

But instead of crumbling and lamenting, Becky could feel her hands tightened into fists, nails gripping her own skin like blades as resentment rode high in her veins. Whatever cruel of a trial this was, she thought she had enough the slightest bit.  

Becky was just this very close to throwing a fit when she noticed a presence— and not just any presence, something immensely powerful and mystical emanated in the room. There was a big whoosh of air that followed after, something that nearly made her jump out of her skin as a man appeared before her from the shadows like a phantom in the night.

Standing a few feet before her was a tall young man, younger than her she’d reckon, with hands clasped behind his back. He had a short brown hair and attire that pretty much akin to any normal human being; a brown coat, shabby blue pants and a pair of black leather boots that ended just below his ankles. Everything looked just human, except for the dark and unknown eyes that were staring at her without showing any hint of expression.

“Rebecca Elowen Atkin, how I’ve been waiting for this day to come.” Besides his eyes, his voice was also something that Becky found a lack of expression, yet the way he spilled his words sounded very pronounced and held a certain kind of demeanor that were both enigmatic and crafty. Almost resemble the quality of a trickster, if one could be frank.

“How do you know my name? Do I know you?” Becky stood rooted to the spot at the mention of her full name though if his overture was enough to make her eyes bulged, he was just about to drop a bombshell on her.

“Perhaps. You might know me as the heathen as what your Abbey has taught you, a god as referred by of those who worship me. But I'm sure you've heard of me leastwise from your precious Uncle Sokolov...” the man inclined his head towards her, a small, ghostly smile crept on his face as he continued, “Or Corvo.”

And her jaw fell open almost instantly, once again finding herself lost in a daze as her head managed to identify the person before her. This was no human that stood before her, this was the being that she had heard in one of her maids’ furtive prayer when she was young, the being that her teachers condemned as heresy when she asked about him, but was told vice versa according to her father’s colleagues and Sokolov.

An omniscient being that watches the thrive of civilization from first and last, and not to mention, the one who bestowed Corvo his supernatural powers. This was, without a doubt, the one they called  _ The Outside _ r _. _

“You’re The Outsider…” Becky’s eyes were the size of the moon, every hair on her body stood up as she blinked her eyes once— twice, making one final attempt to make sure that this was real. Just when she thought her circumstance couldn’t have gone haywire, and now this happened...

He nodded his head, just as subtly. “Yes, I am what they call The Outsider. And as for me, I  _ know _ you, Rebecca. In fact, I have been watching you for quite a long time.”

Now his avowal certainly sent her brows furrow. “You have been watching me? Why?”

She could see he started to walk around her in circles, a shadow casting on the wall whenever the chthonic deity moved with ease with hands still clasped behind his back. 

“Dare I say I’ve known you ever since you were young; the youngest daughter from two of one of the most important minds in Dunwall, an artist at heart who’ve always aspired to follow your father’s footsteps though lack the finesse. But as much as it upsets you, you chose to grin and bear it and pursue your mother’s path instead. Because you know those hands were made for different things instead. But then, alas, a tragedy ensued, and your whole life sank.”

At the end of his words, Becky simply wrapped her cold arms around herself, gaze diverted from his depthless eyes as a tear hung loosely on the corner of her eye. Not just that The Outsider was spot on with every bit of detail of her life, his remark was also beginning to make Becky feel uncomfortable. And she was getting restless for having to travel back to her past over, and over again.

“Am I to be summoned here for a trial? Because,  _ pardon me _ , but I’ve had enough of that for the past few weeks.”

“Hmm,” whether he was sneering at her or simply amused, Becky couldn’t tell the difference. “I forget nightmares do tend to exhaust you, don’t they?”

Astounded, Becky quickly diverted her eyes to him once again, his words somehow resonated in her head as everything seemed to make sense to her now. The nightmares, they were all from him.  _ Of course _ . And Corvo even knew about this and promised her to sort the problem out for her, telling her to put her trust in him while she was kept in the dark. For days she’d wondered what in the sam hill would he do to resolve it, and now she knew why.

“That was you...” It was neither a question nor an accusation, but if anything, her tone didn’t exactly show any relief upon learning who’s held responsible for all of it. And yet, The Outsider kept on staring at her indifferently, practically unaffected by the tremor in her lips.

“Surprised?”

“Why—why did you do it?”

“As I’ve told Corvo, I gave you those dreams not merely without reasons. But I am not here to discuss that,”

The next thing she knew, he simply vanished into thin air and rapidly transported himself a short distance in a jiffy. The whole time, she thought if her own eyes were betraying her when she found him once again had already stood behind her.

As if he could sense her ambivalence, The Outsider suddenly loomed closer, his soaring physique only made things a little too close for comfort for her. “I am here because your recent decisions have piqued my utmost interest, Rebecca; risking your own neck to help an innocent man in a hazardous path towards an uncertain fate, putting your life on the front line once again for a group of loyalists for what their beliefs. I truly admire the bravery you possess—and perhaps, fascinated. Most fascinated. But I wonder, when you are sailing too close to the wind, would you live to tell the tale about your voyage or would your ship end up running aground?”

Becky could feel her visage softened. If his words had only raised indignation and confusion earlier, this time, it sent her contemplating. “What do you mean?”

Without any further permission, he then proceeded to take her left hand, the hand that felt incredibly cold compared to hers was holding her palm firmly where Becky could only shudder at the feeling. She thought if fate decided to throw another element of surprise on her, she wasn’t going to be surprised. And besides, fate  _ is _ fundamentally based by surprises. Like a thief in the night, it often sneaks up on us and catches us off guard whether we are prepared or not, but as for Becky’s case right now, it was obvious that she wasn’t mentally ready for the imminent event that was about to transpire; the event that would change her life forever.

Becky almost jerked away from his touch when she discerned a strange glow radiating from the back of her hand, the light mirroring in her own eyes before a gnawing pain rushed in. The woman hissed and gasped, the veins in her neck-chords popping as a strive to assuage the pain that felt as if someone had a branding iron and pressed it hard to her skin; burning and stinging simultaneously with a faint smoke could be seen emitted afterward. 

On the brink of losing her fizz, she diverted her gaze to him, fear and trembling while The Outsider still kept his gaze as neutral as he always does. So much to her dismay. 

“There is a great terror that awaits and looms closer ever than before, Rebecca. And it’s all up to you to shun or let it submerges you. Though whatever path that you will traverse,” Becky eventually withdrew her hand from The Outsider’s grip with a wince, clenching it tight into a fist before a familiar mark that she knew too well finally imprinted on her flesh, like a tattoo. The glowing gradually dissipated into the darkest shade of black, something akin to his eyes, as Becky could only scrutinize the nouveau addition to her body with a vivid stagger. “let my Mark, my gift to you, to serve you and guide you like the ones have before you.

At this point, The Outsider’s words were merely a haze in her ears. She was too transfixed with the elaborate mark that she had seen on Corvo’s hand, the mark that she knew granted him the powers he had now for the idea of seeing it on her own hand was somehow something Becky could simply fathom. 

She had seen what this Mark could do and Corvo had told her about it too; how the power did not only render him his supernatural powers, but also enhanced his physical conditions to boot. Becky tried closing and opening her hand in wonderment, noticing how the movement sending this tingling electricity down her veins as if it was trying to unlock the power it held within, where then she graciously wandered towards the vanity— or what was left of it— as curiosity started to make demands, and stopped dead in her tracks when she unable to see her own dismal reflection from the broken mirror. 

“By the stars!” her eyes shifted rapidly from the mirror to her own body where Becky could see it as clear as day, opposed to what the mirror was displaying. “Have I just become invisible?” 

“You have indeed,” The Outsider replied as he stood next to her, dark irises precisely meeting hers through the cracked looking glass. “Let them try and find you. I know for a fact that you’ve always had the flair in vanishing, have you not?”

Becky pressed her lips together, once again astonished by how he seemed to know so many trivial matters about her. Her whole life, she had been doctrine about how he appeared to be a menace to her religion, how many of his worshippers had been killed over the years by the Overseers, but encountering him first handed, was it naive of her to beginning consider the contrary? Especially knowing someone as divine as The Outsider had been watching her the whole time. She could feel her own head somehow starting to form a war with its own right now.

“I… don’t know what to say,” Becky breathed back, her power had worn off by the time she pulled away from the mirror, mind still swimming endlessly. This all was just too impromptu for her to grasp. She eventually ceased her tracks and pivoted around to face The Outsider, where he had also halted a short distance away. “And the terror, is it heading only towards me?”

“Perhaps, terrors are like magnets on your kind, after all, Rebecca. And as long as there’s power, it’s only a matter of time before someone uses it as a tool to create such a mass destruction.” 

“True,” Becky’s mind instantly referred back to Hiram Burrows. She thought as long as that bastard was still sitting and grinning on his bogus throne, it was only a matter of time before they found Dunwall on the bottom of the abyss. Her skin crept suddenly at the thought of what he  _ would _ do once he found out she had been giving false information about the Loyalists. “What do I have to do then? I mean, Hiram has me practically pinned like a pincushion.” 

He gave her a half shrug. “Do whatever your instincts tell you too, and if I were you, I wouldn’t worry about that too much. But now, I will have to return you to your world. I’ve already kept you here for far too long in here.” 

Crestfallen at the idea of having to face Hiram again brought agitation to her whole well being, but again, Becky merely nodded meekly and closed her eyes. Preparing for whatever was it coming next until her attention blurred when she could feel something cold and solid touched her chest. 

Opening her eyes, Becky found a small, ivory stone pendant carved with the same mark on her hand and myriad of ancient texts that she couldn’t construe dangled above her chest. There are four matching iron buckles on the edges with straps of leather strips ran along to its back, and a calming ‘hiss’ that instigated her whole attention. 

Gentle hand caressing it meekly, studying its texture that she instantly acknowledged it as a whalebone; something that Becky was no stranger to though she had never seen a the kind such as this. 

“What is this?” Her eyes traveled towards her marked hand, awed by how the mark gleamed upon connecting with the pendant. 

“My final gift to you; an ancient rune bearing my mark. It could be used for people to find you once you are invisible,” his voice remained stagnant.

Becky’s brows crinkled at this. “You want me to become invisible and be found altogether?” 

“Only by the right person. What’s the point of playing hide and seek when one couldn’t be found?”  

While his logic didn’t seem to resonate well in her head in that time, but Becky chose to drop the subject. She wasn’t going to start an argument with a divine being anyway. 

“Wait, before I go, I need to know something,” Becky blurted, almost regretting being so bold, but she couldn’t help it. She needed to know while she had the chance. “About my parents... what-what exactly happened to them?” 

For the second time, The Outsider drew closer to her once again. There was something about the way he looked at her this time… he looked surprisingly cheeky, though Becky wouldn’t bet on that. But then the corner of his mouth quirked up, and even though she was starting to get accustomed to his presence, still, his proximity made her gulp.

“All in good time, Rebecca. All in good time.” 

Those words were the last thing that came out of his mouth before Becky could feel a powerful force pulling her backward, twisting her world into a psychedelic swirl that enough to send her stomach churning, her heart jackhammering. And yet never those dark eyes of his falter from her vision. 

No they did not.


End file.
